


We Two Might Be One

by Cithara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Developing Relationship, Drama, Eventual Romance, Fake Marriage, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Life Debt, M/M, Marriage, Post-Hogwarts, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Slow Build, Twice-weekly updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 85,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cithara/pseuds/Cithara
Summary: When Narcissa calles in an ancient life debt, Neville finds himself married to Draco Malfoy. With reputations to repair after the war and a marriage to navigate, Neville and Draco find great compatibility in their sex life but other areas are more difficult to reconcile. Journeys end in lovers meeting.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape/George Weasley
Comments: 300
Kudos: 281





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You wouldn't think I could do another marriage fic, would you? Nevertheless, here I am, back with another. This is canon up until the end of book 7 (with the exception that Sev lives) and obviously ignores the epilogue. Updates will be weekly. Please leave a comment.

Chapter 1

_March 2000_

"Aren't you drinking?"

"Hardly much to celebrate, is there?"

"So leave the champagne and neck a few beers."

"Not in the mood," Neville said with a sigh, and Ron slung an arm around his shoulders with a commiserating smile.

"Not much of a stag-do, is it?" his friend said, and Neville rested his head on the man's shoulder. He was refusing to think of this as his stag-do and was doing everything in his power not to think about his impending wedding, which was taking place in a little over 12 hours. "If it were me, I'd be getting pissed out of my skull."

"The last thing I need tomorrow is to be nursing a hangover. I want a clear head as I'm led off to the guillotine."

"It won't be as bad as all that, mate," Ron said, giving him a comforting squeeze. Neville resisted the urge to snap at him; he was only trying to help and Neville knew that but he was about to be forced into a loveless marriage with Draco bloody Malfoy and he couldn't find a silver lining in that travesty.

"Some people would mind if they caught another fella cuddled up to their boyfriend," Harry said with a smile as he came in from the kitchen, his arms laden with pizza boxes.

Neville summoned a smile and said, "Sorry mate, I'm only borrowing him for a bit."

"Keep him, he's a messy sod when he eats pizza."

"You make me sound like a Labrador," Ron protested, releasing Neville so he could begin loading his plate up.

"Nothing so refined," Ginny said as she and Hermione came over to help themselves. Ron had wanted to give Neville a big, blow-out stag-do but Neville had vetoed that immediately, asking instead for a quiet evening at Ron and Harry's flat with friends who could take his mind off his impending doom.

"Not eating?" Hermione asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Not yet," Neville said, shaking his head. His stomach was too busy rolling to consider tempting it with food and he feared it would all turn to ash in his mouth anyway.

"It won't be as bad as you think, Nev," Ron said, opening up another beer. "I know it's not conventional but you'll make it work."

"Arranged marriages do have quite a high success rate," Hermione chimed in, trying to be encouraging.

"There's a difference between an arranged marriage and a forced one," Harry said quietly, and Neville shot him a grateful look.

Ignoring him, Hermione said, "I'm sure Malfoy's changed in the last couple of years and you'll most certainly have some common ground. On the bright side…well…it isn't as if you've had to break off a romantic entanglement to marry him. You haven't had to give up anything."

 _Just my freedom_ , Neville thought bitterly but kept his mouth shut. He knew his friends were trying to be supportive but there was nothing anyone could say to make this hideous situation better.

"Your life won't change that much," Ron said. "I mean…yeah, he'll be living with you, and yeah…you can't get a divorce but you had the fidelity clause removed and it isn't as if anyone's expecting you to behave like an actual married couple."

"Yes," said Hermione, nodding in agreement, "it'll be more like having a…a housemate."

"Excuse me for a moment," Neville said, getting to his feet. "I just need some air."

He left the living room and escaped to the sweet little balcony that Ron and Harry's flat boasted. He leant his elbows on the balustrade and looked down at the bustling London street below, letting the noise from the people and traffic wash over him. He took a few deep breaths and tried to steady himself but he felt like he was on an out-of-control merry-go-round that he couldn't get off.

The last month had felt that way, ever since Narcissa sodding Malfoy had waltzed into his life and dropped a bombshell on him. He hadn't even been aware that there was an old and long-standing life debt owed to the Blacks by the Longbottoms and, even if he had been, he would never have imagined the woman would call it in like this.

The Malfoy fortune and social standing had taken a severe hit after the war and, with Lucius in Azkaban and the money dwindling fast, Narcissa had seen fit to try and secure her son's future the only way she knew how. Neville himself, as the sole heir of the Longbottom fortune and a minor celebrity after Voldemort's defeat, had obviously been the most attractive prospect for Narcissa to hitch her son to.

Despite Hermione researching the subject intensively and getting assistance from the head of the MLE itself, Neville had been unable to find a way out of it. The only thing he'd managed to do was make a few amendments to the marriage contract, including removing the fidelity clause.

It had mostly been a way of feeling that he still had some control over his own life. He had no romantic prospects on the horizon and also wasn't sure he was the type to engage in extra-marital affairs but he didn't want to end up meeting the love of his life and having his sham marriage get in the way of pursuing something meaningful with them.

"Get your chops around that," Harry said as he came out onto the balcony, handing Neville a beer.

"Cheers," Neville said with a sigh.

"They're just trying to help."

"I know…but they can't."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I've been there. Not getting married of course but…you know."

Neville turned and leant his back on the balustrade, saying, "I don't know what I'm supposed to think, Harry. I know everyone keeps saying that not that much will change…but of course it will. I'll be _married_ …to Draco Malfoy no less."

"It's unthinkable," Harry said, and Neville appreciated it. "To force you into something like this…it's bloody unconscionable." He took a swig of his beer then looked down at the crowds below for a few moments before he said, "He…he _is_ different."

"Who?"

"Malfoy. Draco," Harry corrected himself. "I mean…I sometimes see him from time to time and he's not…he's not the total arse he was at school."

"I've barely seen him," Neville admitted. "Nearly all the contract negotiations have been done with Narcissa, he's only put in an appearance once or twice." He took a few sips of his beer and then picked at the label, saying, "I guess…I guess there's a small consolation in the fact that I find him quite attractive."

Harry's eyebrows rose and he said with a smile, "Yeah?"

Neville felt his cheeks flush and he looked down at his feet as he said, "Yeah. The couple of times I've seen him…he's looked good."

"Well that should help with the wedding night."

"Harry," Neville groaned, and the man grinned at him.

"Sorry," he said with a laugh, "but it has to be consummated, right?"

"Yes," Neville ground out. "Just to add insult to injury."

"Well at least if you fancy him that's half the battle fought."

"I'm trying not to think about it."

"Look, if you can get a decent sex life out of this arrangement then at least that's an upside," Harry said with a devilish smile.

"I very much doubt anything will happen beyond the wedding night," Neville said, although he couldn't deny that the idea was a little more than appealing. Draco was actually rather gorgeous, more than Neville could remember him being, and Neville's eyes had almost popped out of his head the first time he'd seen him during the negotiation proceedings.

"Well, don't rule anything out," Harry said with a wink. "Come on, come back inside, it's bloody freezing out here."

Neville spent the rest of the evening letting his friends distract him. He let himself be drawn into mindless conversations and watched as Harry and Ginny played bizarre games on the strange box that Hermione and Dean had helped to set up when Harry and Ron had first moved in.

Neville liked their flat. It was cosy and homely, and Neville always felt calm and peaceful when he was there. He didn't much enjoy being in his own home, especially since his gran had died six months prior and he was now all alone. The manor was a large and sometimes cheerless place and Neville preferred to spend his time in the gardens than rattling around inside.

He couldn't help but watch Harry and Ron when he was in their home though. They'd been a couple for a little over a year and it was clear to everyone that they were madly in love with one another. Even before this disaster with Malfoy, it had made Neville jealous to see them together, although he didn't like to admit it. They were just so damn _good_ together and Neville envied their easy affection and the relationship that was built on solid friendship.

He stayed the night at their place, unable to bear the thought of going back to his empty and echoing house. He didn't get much sleep; he lay in bed staring up at the ceiling and trying not to contemplate what his future might look like. He didn't want to be married at 19 and certainly not to a man who he only had a passing attraction to at best.

He'd given it a great deal of thought though and was determined not make himself anymore miserable than the situation dictated. He didn't want to be horrible to Draco and he wasn't willing to put up with snotty behaviour from the other man either. It would be nice if they could learn to live with one another, to provide companionship if nothing else. Perhaps he was hoping for too much; perhaps they would just make each other miserable and have a terrible marriage.

The next day dawned obnoxiously bright and sunny, and Neville stared at it sourly from Harry and Ron's kitchen window. He'd been persuaded to eat a plate of toast but it felt like a ball of lead in his stomach. Ron and Harry mercifully didn't try to engage him in conversation and they were quiet and respectful of his need for space to organise his thoughts.

At midday he dressed in formal robes and let Harry and Ron fuss over him as they straightened his cravat and tidied his hair. He didn't look too bad, he thought as he stared at his reflection, and Harry and Ron confirmed that he did indeed look very handsome. He was far more comfortable in his own skin these days than he had been as a teenager and he didn't think it was arrogance to say that he was pleased with the way he looked.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked him with a gentle hand placed in the small of his back.

"No," Neville answered honestly. "I want to pack a bag and head for the other side of the world."

"They'd track you down, mate," Ron said with a rueful smile. "You know they would."

"We'll be with you, Nev. We'll support you."

He smiled at his friends and wished his stomach would stop doing summersaults. After another check of his outfit, Ron and Harry led him through the floo to the Ministry and they walked in silence to the civil ceremony room. Draco and Narcissa were already waiting for them and Neville's stomach dropped to his shoes.

"Ah Neville," Narcissa said with a cold smile.

He ignored her and went instead to Draco, who was standing with his hands clasped behind his back, his expression serious. He extended his hand to the man and said, "Draco, good afternoon."

Looking surprised, Draco shook the offered the hand and said, "Good afternoon, Neville. We're just waiting for Severus to arrive."

Neville nodded and folded his arms, earning a glare from Harry who had told him not to do so as it creased his robes. Snape was acting as Draco's witness, while Harry was serving as Neville's. It just rounded off the absurdity of the thing that Neville's former childhood terror was in attendance at his wedding.

Although, to be fair to the man, he wasn't as awful as he had been in Neville's youth. He supposed having your throat ripped out by a bloody great snake then subsequently falling head over heels in love might change a man. Snape had been found, still clinging to life, by George Weasley who had whisked him away to a secure location and nursed him back to health. An unlikely relationship had formed, perhaps not always the healthiest, but they loved one another and no one could argue with that.

The ceremony room was silent as they all stood waiting, everyone looking tense, apart from Narcissa, who looked like the cat who'd got the cream. Neville's fingers itched to hex her. At least Draco didn't look unbearably smug, indeed he looked about as pleased about the whole thing as Neville, and it was strangely comforting to think they were both in the same boat.

"Ah there you all are," said George as he entered the room, Snape behind him. Both men were dressed smartly and Snape looked well, despite the visible scarring on his throat. "Happy wedding day, folks," George said with a grin.

"Shut up, you prat," Draco said, surprising Neville with the lack of malice in his tone.

"Are we ready?" the officiant asked, her manner professional and polite.

Neville and Draco answered in the affirmative and, before he knew it, they were reciting vows, exchanging rings and Harry and Severus were signing as witnesses. Champagne was passed around and Neville necked his, wishing it were something stronger. He was a married man but all he felt was a kind of numb shock.

The room was filled with polite chatter, no one really sure what to say to one another, and Neville and Draco hadn't said a word besides their wedding vows. Neville had to wonder if Draco was as unhappy about the situation as he was, if Narcissa had given her own son no autonomy in the matter either. They were both pawns in Narcissa's little game and Neville felt resentment clawing at his chest.

"You should just slip away," Harry said quietly as Neville watched with interest as Ron talked to Snape and George.

"Mm?"

"Take Draco. Just slip off home. Surely you've had enough of this farce of a reception."

"Yeah," Neville said with a sigh. "You're probably right. It's just…we go home and then…then it's real."

"Nev, mate…it _is_ real," Harry said gently.

"You sure it's not just a dream? A really, really bad one?"

Harry clapped him on the back and gave him an encouraging smile, Neville giving a defeated nod in response. He walked over to Draco, who was also standing apart from the others and said, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Draco gave a tight nod and said, "I certainly wouldn't be averse."

"Harry will say our goodbyes," Neville said, stiffly offering his arm. Draco took it and Neville apparated them away, the two of them materialising in the foyer of the manor. "Drink?" Neville offered.

"Oh God, yes," Draco replied, and Neville led them into the den. He lit the fire with his wand and poured himself and Draco large tumblers of whisky and handed Draco one.

"Thanks," Draco said, accepting it and taking a very large swig.

Neville did the same and said, "Uh…you know which room is yours? And you um…know where everything is?"

"I do, thanks."

Draco had come to the manor a week prior for a tour and to drop off the majority of his things. They had both agreed on separate bedrooms; both valued their space and privacy and neither was keen to give those luxuries up for the sake of a marriage license.

"Well," Neville said, leaning against the edge of the sideboard, his arms folded. "I don't know what your daily routine is but I can't imagine it needs to change much. You should have everything you need and please don't hesitate to ask if there's anything – "

"Are we going to fuck, or what?" Draco asked, draining the last of his whisky and looking at Neville with an arched eyebrow.

Neville blinked at him for a moment then his brain kicked in and he said, "I beg your pardon?"

"Are we going to fuck?" Draco repeated more slowly. "The marriage bond needs consummating and I see no reason to put that off any longer than necessary."

"Well no," Neville said, his cheeks flushing, "but I mean – "

"Delicate subject?" Draco asked with a sly smile. "What's the matter? Worried you won't measure up?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Neville said, irritated. "I just thought you might want to get settled in, maybe."

"How considerate," Draco said with a mocking sneer. He shifted elegantly out of his outer robe and chucked it over the back of the sofa. He loosened his cravat and said, "I can understand if you have stage fright but really, I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"I wondered how long it would take you to revert to being a little prick. Leopards don't change their spots, eh?"

"Is this your first time?" Draco asked with a smirk as he began to unbutton his dress shirt. "Oh dear, am I going to have to suffer being poked and prodded by an oaf with no finesse?"

"I daresay I'm a damn sight better than any of the other unfortunate sods you've caught in your web," Neville said, feeling his anger rise.

"Is that so?" Draco asked as the shirt fell to the floor, exposing an expanse of toned, pale flesh. Ok, so 'quite attractive' didn't really cut it; the man was gorgeous. "You mean to tell me you've grown out of that nervous little schoolboy who's afraid of his own shadow?"

"Have you grown out of being a playground bully riding on the back of his father's name?" Neville returned and Draco's eyes flashed.

"Keep your mouth shut, Longbottom," Draco hissed and Neville couldn't help his own triumphant smirk.

"Touched a nerve?" he asked.

Draco snorted and said, "Looks about the only thing you _are_ capable of touching. Performance anxiety, is it?" he asked, moving closer. "Trouble keeping things…up and attentive?"

"You really do need a good fucking," Neville growled, feeling an intense surge of arousal shoot through him and going straight to his groin.

"Reckon you're the man for the job, husband?" Draco asked snidely and Neville reached out to curl a hand around the man's neck before he pulled him forward into a bruising kiss.

Draco responded with a gratifying moan and threw himself into the kiss immediately, tugging at Neville's robes and pulling them off his shoulders. He helped Neville out of his shirt and then there was the glorious press of skin on skin. Neville's hands trailed roughly down the smooth planes of Draco's torso then lower to cup the man's gorgeously firm arse.

His lips moved to Draco's throat, up to his ear and he whispered, "I'm going to fuck you raw. I'm going to make you beg."

"Promises, promises," Draco gasped as Neville's hands went to the man's trousers, undoing them and pushing them down his legs. He palmed the man's cock through his soft cotton underwear as he bit and sucked the lobe of Draco's ear before sliding his hand inside and wrapping it around the impressive member.

"I'm going to suck you and rim you and fuck you with my fingers until you beg me to slide my clock inside you and make your eyes roll back," Neville said as he mouthed Draco's skin and pumped the man's dick. He was determined to make Draco think twice about what he'd said to him before and give him a fuck he wouldn't forget in a hurry.

"Oh fuck yes," Draco groaned, and Neville pushed him backwards until he fell back on the sofa. Draco looked up at him and Neville kicked his shoes off then let his trousers and pants fall to the floor, stepping out of them as his cock bounced against his stomach.

He wrapped his hand around it and met Draco's eyes as he began stroking it. "You'll take every of this, Draco," he said, his voice low as he realised he was really rather enjoying himself. "But first, I did promise I would make you beg."

He sank to his knees and ran his hands up Draco's calves, over his knees and along the man's thighs. Draco shivered and Neville smiled as he massaged Draco's balls and leant forward to swirl his tongue around the head of Draco's cock. He got a sharp intake of breath as his reward and he locked eyes with the man as he took Draco's cock in his mouth and sucked lightly.

Draco's eyes were dark, lust-filled, and Neville took the gorgeous cock all the way to the back of his throat. Draco bit his lip and let his head fall back against the sofa, his hips thrusting upwards, pushing himself deeper into Neville's mouth. "Oh yes, Neville," Draco breathed, and Neville's name had never sounded so deliciously filthy.

With a charm, he coated his fingers with lube and began to circle Draco's entrance lightly. Draco's head snapped back up and Neville smirked as well as he was able with a mouth full of the man's cock. He oiled the muscle well as he continued to suck the man, making Draco keen and writhe beneath him.

He inserted one finger slowly, teasingly, sliding in and out as Draco bore down against him. He added another then removed his mouth from Draco's cock to lick a path down to his balls, over his perineum and to join his fingers. He licked and sucked as he added a third finger, Draco breathless above him.

"Fuck," Draco gasped. "Please, please Neville."

"Please what?" Neville said with a smug smile as Draco pressed down on the fingers impaling him.

"Oh God. Please fuck me."

"You sure that's what you want?" Neville teased, nuzzling Draco's balls as he crooked his fingers against Draco's prostate.

"If you're not inside me in the next 20 seconds I will hex you into the middle of next week," Draco growled and Neville couldn't help feeling pleased with himself.

He withdrew his fingers and charmed his hand, palming his painfully hard cock as he looked at the delicious spectacle of Draco laid out for him. He got up onto his knees and guided his erection to Draco's entrance and gripped the man's hips. He wanted to ram inside in one hard thrust but he wasn't done teasing Draco just yet. He slid in slowly, inch by inch, watching Draco's face as he finally slid all the way to the hilt.

"Oh fuck," Draco whispered. "My God, Neville, you feel so good."

"You're tight," Neville said breathlessly. "Holy fuck, you're tight."

He pulled out and slid back in several times, letting Draco adjust to him as he felt the pleasure coil inside him. Draco felt wonderful and he looked so fucking gorgeous lying back against the sofa, his pale skin flushed, his hair messy against the cushions.

He gripped the man's hips a little harder and thrust a little deeper, gauging Draco's reaction to make sure he wasn't hurting the man. "Can you take it, Draco?" he asked, revelling in the play of muscles beneath his hands. "Can you take it harder?"

"Oh yes. God, yes."

"Then beg me. Make me fuck you until you scream."

"Oh Merlin, Neville. Please, please fuck me harder. I want to feel every inch of you inside me. I want it deep, so deep."

Neville growled at the man's words and began to pound Draco in earnest. It was hot and glorious, and Neville knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he would not be doing this just the once. Draco was delicious and his mind was already conjuring up 100 things they could do together.

His fingers dug into Draco's skin and Neville thrust hard and fast deep inside him. "Touch yourself," he commanded, and Draco complied readily, grasping his cock and pumping it in time with Neville's thrusts.

Neville watched, so turned on that he knew he wouldn't last much longer. It was a relief when Draco moaned low in his throat, his muscles twitching and clenching around Neville's prick, before his cock spurted everywhere, coating his stomach and chest. Neville thrust with abandon and squeezed his eyes shut as his own orgasm raged through him and he released himself in Draco's spent body.

For a few minutes there was nothing but the smell of sex and the sound of heavy, satiated breathing. Eventually, Neville withdrew carefully and cast a cleaning charm over them both, feeling sated down to his bones. Draco untucked himself and sat up on the sofa, running a hand through his mussed hair.

He looked at Neville and, to Neville's surprise, he grinned. "I take it you don't mind if we do that again?"

Neville raised an eyebrow and said, "You want to exercise your marital rights?"

"I wouldn't be averse. You object?"

"Absolutely not. There have to be some perks to having a forced marriage."

"Well, I'm only too happy to oblige. My body is at your disposal."

"That's a dangerous thing to say."

"If it leads to more sessions like that, I'll take the risk."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Neville sat at the table in the dining room the next morning, perusing the paper and sipping his coffee. Everything felt a little surreal and he kept glancing at the ring on his finger to make sure he was actually married. Flashes of their coupling the day before kept zig-zagging across his mind and he couldn't stop himself from enjoying the memories.

He hadn't had sex like that in a while, indeed he wasn't sure he'd _ever_ had sex like that, and he couldn't deny he'd enjoyed every second of it. Draco was gorgeous and deliciously responsive, and something in him brought out Neville's more dominant side. Of course, the whole thing was soured slightly by being forced into marriage with the man; they could have had fantastic sex without a sodding wedding bond.

He looked up as the door opened and Draco sauntered in wearing pyjamas and a matching dressing gown, looking ridiculously elegant for first thing in the morning. "Good morning," he said as he slid into a chair.

"Morning," Neville replied. "The coffee's freshly brewed if you'd like some and the house elves will make you whatever you want for breakfast."

"Thanks, I'm ravenous. I don't suppose you have any pain potions, do you?"

"Pain potions?" Neville repeated with a frown. "Is something wrong?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm a little…sore."

"Oh Merlin," Neville said as he caught on. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't realise. I – "

"It's fine," Draco said, waving his hand. "I was hardly complaining."

"Still…I didn't mean to be so…forceful."

Draco's lips quirked into a half smile and he said, "I'll admit it came as something of a surprise to find you so…dominant." Neville's cheeks flushed and Draco added, "A _pleasant_ surprise, mind you."

Neville cleared his throat and said, "All medical potions are in the cabinet in the downstairs bathroom. Help yourself."

Draco sipped at his coffee with an amused smile and said, "Thanks."

Neville folded the paper, badly, and said, "What are your plans for the day?"

"I thought I'd set up the lab. It'll take a day to get everything the way I want it."

Draco was studying for his potions mastery, much of which involved practical activities as well as research. They had agreed, when Draco had visited previously, that the old cellar would make a perfectly serviceable space for his endeavours. Neville himself was studying to be a Herbologist and he had spent long hours turning the manor's gardens into growing spaces for all his projects. It was a comfort to think that they both had their own things to focus on and that Neville wouldn't have to spend his time entertaining the man.

"Well, I guess it'll take us a while to find a rhythm," Neville said and Draco raised an amused eyebrow. "I mean…get used to life together," Neville amended, and wished Draco would stop looking at him like _that_.

"Indeed," said Draco, reclining back in his chair, a sprawl of lithe, elegant limbs. His physicality was so appealing; every inch of him was gorgeous and Neville wanted to let his eyes rove over every delicious part of him. "What do your days look like?" Draco asked, snapping Neville out of his spell.

He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ignore Draco's knowing look, and said, "Um…I study or complete assignments in the morning and then I'm out in the gardens in the afternoon. Breakfast and dinner are served in here at 8am and 7pm, I tend to sort myself out for lunch."

"That suits me," Draco said, retrieving some toast from the toast rack and buttering it.

"I can have some hot toast brought in," Neville offered.

"No need. I like cold toast."

"Right," Neville said, struck by the ridiculous notion that he really knew precious little his husband, not beyond the obvious anyway. "Well, I'll leave you to your day. I'll be in my study or out in the gardens if you need me for anything."

Draco nodded then stretched in his seat, treating Neville to the sight of a strip of pale flesh as his shirt rode up. God, but he ached to run his tongue over it, to hear Draco begging the way he had done yesterday. He needed a distraction, he needed to get away from his bloody husband, and he gave him a polite nod before he made his escape.

How was it that he could fuck the man into oblivion without batting an eyelid but he turned into a bumbling fool when he tried to have a conversation with him? If they could just exist in a world of sex there wouldn't be a problem, but, alas, that didn't seem to be an option.

He retreated to his study and the safety of his books. He wasn't necessarily an academic in the Hermione sense of the word, but anything pertaining to Herbology fascinated him and he loved immersing himself in it. He was studying under one of the best practitioners in the industry and, when he was fully qualified, he wanted to open up his own business.

Around midday, he heard a tapping at the window and he looked up to see a regal owl waiting for him. He recognised it as Narcissa's and he gave a resigned sigh before he got up and retrieved the scroll it carried. A quick read of the attached missive told him that it was a copy of the marriage contract for him to keep in his records.

"How thoughtful," Neville said sourly before he decided to find Draco and let him see it.

He made his way to the cellar and knocked, waiting for Draco's 'come in' before he descended the stairs. The cellar was almost unrecognisable and Draco had clearly been busy. Workbenches lined the walls, cauldrons were stacked all over the place and equipment Neville couldn't possibly name waited in boxes to be unpacked.

Draco was dressed in jeans and a shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and Neville's mouth watered at the sight. How could the man make such an innocuous outfit look so bloody good? He pulled himself together and said, "Our marriage contract has just arrived. Thought you might want to take a look."

"Should be interesting. Mother hasn't told me a damn thing."

"Nothing?"

"It was on a need-to-know basis and I didn't need to know apparently."

Draco took the contract from him then looked around the room for something, Neville's heart nearly stopping when the man retrieved a pair of glasses and popped them on his nose. It wasn't fair; no one should look that bloody good in glasses and yet there he was with his cheekbones accentuated and his eyes more stunning than ever.

"Goodness, you're quite the negotiator," Draco said with a smile. "You didn't let her walk all over you."

"I had no intention of doing so."

"Good for you." Draco's eyes roved over the document and he gave a little noise of surprise. "You've stipulated we're to be joint household heads?"

Neville shrugged. "Made sense. I have no desire to be some sort of dominating tyrant. We're equals, that's how it should be."

Draco gave him an appraising look then returned his attention to the contract. He shook his head and said, "I can't believe she wangled herself a monthly allowance, grasping wench. Still, at least you've protected the estate from ending up in her grip, that was smart." He turned the page and his eyebrows rose. "Hm, no heir clause."

He looked up at Neville and he said, "She didn't seem interested in continuing the Malfoy line, just wanted to make sure the present ones were well looked after."

"Sounds like her. So…you didn't feel the need to press the issue of children?"

Neville shook his head. "I thought we could cross that bridge when… _if_ we come to it. No need to set it in stone."

"Fair enough. Oh…I see you had the fidelity clause removed."

Neville felt his cheeks flush and he cleared his throat before he said, "It seemed sensible. We have no…romantic attachment to one another, why stop ourselves from seeking…other things?"

Something unreadable flitted across Draco's face but he simply nodded and said, "Fair enough." He handed the contract back to Neville and said, "Good job, although I notice there's nothing about marital relations in there." The smirk was back on his face as he removed his glasses and pocketed them.

"You expected there to be?" Neville asked, trying to maintain his composure.

"Perhaps," Draco said, leaning backwards on one of the workbenches. "Maybe I thought you'd mention something about frequency or your…tastes."

"You expected me to talk about that with your mother?"

Draco gave an amused snort and said, "Perhaps not. Would you care to talk about it now?"

"And say what?" Neville asked, perplexed.

"What you want from me." Draco pushed himself off the bench and came to stand directly in front of Neville, moistening his lips with his tongue as he did so. "Do you want to have me every night? Do you expect me to…bend to your will?" he asked with a wicked smile. "Are there certain…talents you expect me to possess…certain things you want to do to me?"

"Jesus Christ, Draco. I haven't got a schedule written out," Neville said, feeling himself harden at the man's words. "It'll happen when it happens. We don't need a fucking rota."

"Or a _fucking_ rota," Draco said cheekily.

"Draco – "

"Well, let me know, hm? After your little performance yesterday I can't say I'd mind repeating it. Here I was thinking you'd be dull. My mistake, hm?"

"Glad you're re-thinking your ideas," Neville said, pulling himself together a little.

"Oh indeed I am," Draco said, reaching out and running a finger down Neville's torse. "Indeed I am."

* * *

"Sounds like an alright deal if you ask me," Ron said, unwrapping his fish and chips form the paper as they sat on floor of his and Harry's apartment. "Sex on the regular and nothing else really demanded of you."

"Oh yes?" Harry said as he handed out the beers. "And that's what you want, is it? Sex with no strings?"

"Of course not, love," Ron said, reaching over and pulling Harry to his side, "but Nev's not in love with Draco, is he? If he's been forced into a marriage at least he has a partner he's sexually compatible with."

"I think that's over-simplifying things slightly," Neville said, tucking into his food. "We had one fuck…alright a pretty good one but still…doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"Oh come on," Ron said, "you fancy the pants off him."

"Well…yeah. I can't deny that but it's still early days, no sense in celebrating my good fortune just yet."

"Sounds sensible," Harry said, applying far too much vinegar to his chips. "But at least you're not thoroughly miserable, that's got to be a bonus."

Neville nodded and focused on his food. No, he wasn't thoroughly miserable but thoroughly confused wasn't far off. He hadn't expected the sex to be so good, nor had he expected to want to repeat it as often as he could without looking desperate, but he was still uncomfortable with the whole thing.

He'd been forced into marriage and, while he may be attracted to his husband, it didn't equate to happiness. He'd always thought he would get married one day; he wanted the close bond and companionship marriage could bring, wanted to share his life with another person but he hadn't wanted this.

"Life hasn't changed much though, has it?" Ron asked, spooning a pot of mushy peas over his chips with glee.

"Day to day I guess not, although it's kind of nice to have another person around the house I suppose. The manor can get…very lonely sometimes, it's nice to have another heartbeat around."

"Well that's two positives then," Ron said around an ungodly-sized mouthful of fish.

"Bloody hell, you're a pig," Harry admonished.

"You've known me since we were 11, you know this. You still fell in love with me anyway," Ron argued, stuffing a few chips in for good measure.

"Shows my distinct lack of judgement, clearly," Harry said with a fond smile.

Neville sighed and speared his fish a little more viciously than necessary. He wanted what they had; he wanted love, affection, closeness, he wanted a bond that was based on friendship and mutual respect, not just some shallow attraction.

"I have to attend functions," he said, removing the batter and biting into it.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"It's part of the marriage contract. Narcissa wants Draco and I to be seen at public events together to improve his social standing or some such bollocks."

"That's a bit of a bugger," Harry said, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "You hate all that stuff."

"I know," Neville said, placing his food aside, his appetite diminished, "but we have to do it. We have to play the happy couple too; Narcissa wants it to look real, she wants the society snobs to lap up the idea of me falling for Draco, as if that will somehow make him more palatable to them."

"Blimey, she doesn't ask much, does she?" Ron asked, swigging his beer.

"The whole thing's a farce but I guess…thinking about it…she could have asked for a lot worse. She called in the life debt, she could have made me do anything, she didn't have to let me negotiate the terms of the contract."

"She's an odd fish," Harry said, running a hand absent-mindedly along Ron's leg. "I wouldn't try and fathom her motives. Andromeda says she's always been a conniving and manipulative bitch."

"What a mother-in-law," Ron said, a hand finding its way into Harry's messy hair.

"Oh God, don't call her that," Neville said with a shudder. "What a horrible thought." He took a few long sips of his beer and said, "Let's talk about something else. How's training going?"

"It's murder," Ron said with a groan. "I ache absolutely everywhere."

"That's not training," Harry said with a devious smile. "That's last night's shenanigans for you."

"Can you two please keep your sex-capades to yourself, please?" Neville asked.

"Jealous?" Ron asked, lowering his hand and instead winding an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Awfully. I'm insanely in love with both of you."

"It's healthy you've finally been able to admit it."

Neville stayed with Harry and Ron until midnight, watching a film from their awful collection and letting their company soothe him. It was easy to forget things when he was with them and, for a short time, he could just enjoy being young and relatively care-free. He arrived home and stepped out of the floo in the main drawing room and dusted himself off, heading for the staircase.

The house was in darkness but, as he made his way across the foyer, he saw a light under the door of the library. He approached and opened the door, poking his head around to see Draco perusing the shelves, a book open in his hand and those damn glasses on his nose.

"Hi," Neville said, stepped into the room.

"Hi," Draco said, looking over at him. "I was just looking through your collection of potions texts. Very impressive."

"Oh they were Great Uncle Gilbert's. He was something of an expert. It didn't run in the family."

"No," Draco said with a wry smile. "Potions was never your strong suit."

Neville smiled and said, "Feel free to help yourself to any of the books."

"Thanks. Some of these will be very helpful in my research."

"How's all that going?"

"Long, tedious and arduous but you have to have an original achievement if you want to gain your mastery. I'm still working on mine."

"Well, I wish you luck with it. I'll say goodnight."

He turned to go but Draco said, "Nice time tonight?"

"Um yeah…fine thanks."

"Weasley and Harry still the picture of domestic bliss?"

Neville gave a soft laugh and said, "Yeah, they're pretty sickening."

Draco moved closer and said, "And now you're off to bed?"

Neville frowned slightly and said, "I was going to. It is late after all."

"Mm, late." Draco moved closer still and Neville's pulse fluttered slightly. The glint in the man's eye was unmistakable and Neville suddenly thought that going to bed was the last thing he wanted. Draco reached out and ran his fingers along the waistband of Neville's jeans, dipping his forefinger inside and brushing against the skin of Neville's stomach.

Neville's breath hitched and Draco smiled wickedly at him. He lowered his hand and began to palm the growing bulge there, Neville wondering when his life had taken such a bizarre turn. Slowly, Draco popped the button then undid the zip, Neville swallowing hard as Draco slipped his hand inside and wrapped it around Neville's hardness.

"You really are quite big, aren't you?" Draco murmured as he ran his hand up and down Neville's length. "Do you think I'd be able to fit all of this in my mouth?"

"I think you should get on your knees and see," Neville said, and Draco's eyes flashed. How had he slipped so easily into this role again, he wondered. His worries and self-consciousness seemed to slip away and all he could focus on was chasing his pleasure.

Draco sank slowly to the floor and looked up at Neville, those damned glasses still on his face. He licked his lips and Neville reached out to trace the man's full bottom lip with his thumb. Draco sucked on it lightly and Neville grasped hold of his cock before he guided it to Draco's lips.

Draco swirled his tongue around the head and Neville thrust forward gently, so turned on by the sight of Draco on his knees in front of him that it was almost painful. Draco licked a trail down Neville's shaft then back up again, his tongue teasing the head wickedly.

He continued like that, his attentions light and sensual as he maintained eye contact with Neville, Neville's cock weeping under Draco's ministrations. He cupped Draco's chin and held his prick against the man's lips, saying, "Take it all in, Draco."

Draco opened his mouth and stretched his lips around the member in his face. Neville pushed forward, still holding Draco's chin and looking Draco in the eye as he nudged the back of the man's throat. He felt the muscles relax around him and he groaned in pleasure as warm wetness engulfed him. Draco moved up and down, Neville grasping the base of his own cock and stroking in time with him.

"That's it," Neville said, his voice low. "Let me fuck your throat. You feel so bloody good."

Draco hummed around him and raised his hands to cup Neville's backside. Neville closed his eyes and let Draco overwhelm him, the suction on his cock delicious. "Ah ah," Draco said, pulling his mouth away. "Look at me. Look at your cock fucking my mouth."

Neville opened his eyes again and Draco engulfed him once more, taking him all the way to the root. "Fuck yes," Neville breathed, cradling the back of Draco's head and watching as his cock disappeared again and again. "God Draco, who taught you to suck cock? Fucking wicked mouth."

Neville pumped himself as Draco deep-throated him, his balls beginning to tighten as his pleasure built. He bit down on his lip and thrust as hard as he dared, mindful that he didn't hurt the man. He came with a guttural groan and emptied himself into Draco's mouth. The man swallowed it all and licked the remnants from Neville's swollen and sensitive cock.

It slid from Draco's lips and Neville let out a long, slow breath, his whole body feeing boneless and sated. He ran his hand through Draco's hair and the man looked up at him with a smug smile, his lips red and bruised.

"You suck cock like a dream," he said, touching Draco's lips gently.

"You have a cock that's a dream to suck," Draco returned and Neville laughed. He held out a hand and pulled Draco to his feet, pulling him into a hard and hot kiss, tasting himself on the man's tongue.

He let his hand travel to the bulge in the man's trousers and said in a low whisper, "Now, you're going to wank yourself off and I'm going to watch."

"My, aren't we kinky?" Draco said with a grin and Neville pushed the heel of his hand against the man's crotch.

"Strip," he ordered, "and give me a show worth watching."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never fear, it won't be PWP all the way through ;) Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review.
> 
> To my UK readers, I know you're probably as fed up as I am to be back in lockdown again but I hope you're all safe and that you have a secure place to call home. Hopefully these weekly updates will help to keep your spirits up but my inbox is always open if you're struggling and need a friendly ear xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Neville sipped at his wine, his nose wrinkling at the taste. He preferred red wine but had only been offered white and sub-par, overly-sweet white at that. He hated these bloody functions and he couldn't even have a decent drink to oil the wheels. He'd have to get to it, he supposed; this was the first of many such events that Narcissa had stipulated he attend.

This one was a charity benefit for those affected by the fallout from the war, so at least Neville had some comfort in thinking it was at least a good cause. Still, he was not an overly-sociable creature and he disliked these formal functions where everyone was so false and spoke in some kind of language Neville had never really learnt.

Draco seemed to have no such qualms and glided around the room with ease, chatting with various groups of people. Neville knew that part of it was a front; the man was still anxious about the way he was perceived in a post-war world and he knew that there was still some hostility towards him. He held himself with poise though and met all his detractors in the eye, daring them to confront him.

"You look like you're having an awful time," came George's voice as he appeared beside Neville.

"I am," Neville said with a sigh. "What are you doing here?"

"Schmoozing," George answered. "There are a few people here I'd like to do business with and it helps to get them when they've had too much to drink and are feeling smug about themselves for helping a charitable cause."

"You're a devious little shit."

"That's what Sev says," George said with a grin.

"He not with you?"

"Oh he's skulking around here somewhere. He hates these things almost as much as you do."

"I wouldn't come but – "

"I know, it's in the contract. Ron told me. You have to pretend to be a lovey-dovey couple, eh?"

"Something like that. What difference it makes to these people I have no clue. Narcissa seems to have got it into her head that it'll do Draco's reputation some good to be seen in a loving relationship, that an arranged marriage wouldn't go down so well," Neville said, giving up on his wine and trying to flag down a waiter.

"Well sure," George said practically, "no one wants a romance that's forced. It'll look good for Draco if the Slayer of Nagini himself finds himself wildly in love with him."

Neville scoffed and said, "What a load of bollocks. Part of me things Narcissa's only doing it for sport. It wouldn't surprise me if she just likes the entertainment."

"A fair assessment, Mr Longbottom," came Snape's voice, making Neville jump. The man was quieter these days, his voice sometimes raw and strained thanks to Nagini's vicious attack, but he could still use it to great effect.

He still frightened Neville from time to time, but Neville did his best to rise above it, to remind himself that he was now an adult and Snape's equal. To be fair to Snape, he didn't go out of his way to make Neville uncomfortable and had even been fairly pleasant on occasion, but it didn't undo the seven years of terror Snape had inflicted on him.

"Narcissa is a ruthless and conniving woman," Snape continued. "There is a purpose to everything she does and one thing is certain – she will always end up on top."

"Imagine how impressive it is, then, that Neville managed to hold his own in the contract negotiations," Draco said as he appeared by Neville's side, surprising him with how proud he sounded.

Snape's eyebrow rose as he gave Neville an appraising look. "Indeed?" he asked, and Draco nodded.

"Got his way with several things and didn't let her bully him. It's more than other mortals have managed. I'd find it surprising if I didn't know just how…forceful he can be," Draco said with a devilish glint in his eye and Neville felt his cheeks heat.

"Shouldn't you be mingling?" he asked, trying to ignore the amused smile George was sending his way.

"I'm supposed to be mingling with you," Draco pointed out, "putting on a show for all these judgemental pricks."

Neville sighed and said, "Oh fine. Who do you want us to talk to?"

"A little window-dressing first, husband. Dance with me, and make it look good."

Draco led him to the dancefloor and Neville knew there was little point in protesting. He could dance, his grandmother had seen to that, but he didn't like it much. He placed his hand on Draco's waist and held him loosely, Draco giving him a wicked smile and pulling himself closer. Neville rolled his eyes but returned the smile nevertheless.

"So who have you been talking to?" he asked as he and Draco danced a leisurely waltz.

"A couple of people my potions tutor recommended I speak to. I'd like access to some of their research papers and they're very choosy about who they let in."

"Have you been working your charms on them?"

"You think I have charms?" Draco asked, batting his eyes.

"When you want to," Neville said wryly, thinking of just how _charming_ Draco could be when he was on his knees and sucking cock.

"I'd like you to come and talk to them with me. There's a Herbologist too who you might like to meet."

"Oh?" Neville asked, interested.

"Victoria Merton. She's the one in the blue with grey hair in a bun."

"Victoria Merton?" Neville repeated, excited. "I've read everything she's ever written. Her work on climbing species is unrivalled."

"Gosh, aren't you cute when you're all excited? I'll introduce you, I'm sure she'd like to meet you."

"You know her?"

"I believe she's my second cousin, twice removed. She was cut out of the family line when she marriage a muggle. I believe he's something high up at Kew Gardens."

"Kew Gardens?" Neville said, practically salivating at the name. Kew was a remarkable place, even with no magical plants to offer, and he had visited it often with his gran, the one activity they did together and the one area in which they shared common ground.

Draco smiled and said, "Your devotion to your subject really is quite impressive."

"Aren't you equally dedicated to yours?"

Draco gave a small shrug and said, "I'm good at potions and I think I could go far in that field…but does it stir me the way Herbology does you? Probably not."

"What does stir you?" Neville asked as they swayed gently.

Draco gave him a funny sort of smile and said, "I'll let you know when I find out."

The song ended and they clapped the musicians as they left the dancefloor. Draco guided Neville to a small group near the far end of the room and said, "Mr Chambers, Professor Wainwright, Ms Merton, may I introduce my husband, Neville Longbottom?"

Introductions were made and Neville tried not to be too star-struck by Victoria Merton. She was very softly-spoken and had a very unassuming manner, which didn't quite match her hugely impressive credentials. Neville outlined his own research to her and did his best not to fumble and trip over his words. She listened with interest, giving Neville an encouraging smile as she did so.

"And how long have you been married?" she asked him.

"Only a couple of weeks," Neville said with a smile as Draco wound an arm around his waist.

"Ah, newlyweds."

"But we've known each other a long time," Draco said, placing a hand on Neville's chest as he sidled in closer.

"Since school," Neville clarified.

"Oh, school," came another voice and the group looked as a middle-aged woman reminiscent of Umbridge joined them. "Were you childhood sweethearts?" she asked, and something in her manner put Neville's back up immediately.

"We grew closer in later years," Neville said, his guard up.

"How nice for you," the woman said, "although I'm not quite sure how you could choose to align yourself with someone like him."

"I beg your pardon?" Neville said, his voice low. He tightened his hold on Draco and felt the tension humming through the man's body.

"We all know his family were supporters of You Know Who. I don't know how he dares to show his face in civilised society," the woman hissed, her eyes flashing with anger.

"My father's in Azkaban for his crimes and my family has paid the price for their involvement," Draco said, his voice amazingly calm. "I don't excuse what they did, nor do I try and dismiss my own behaviour, I can only try to make amends."

"Amends," the woman scoffed disdainfully. "You should be in Azkaban with your scum father."

"I'd be very careful what you say to a man who had evidence given by Harry Potter himself," came Snape's silky voice, and Neville was gratified when it made the odious woman jump.

Her self-assured manner faltered slightly but she stuck out her chin and faced him, saying, "Doesn't mean anything."

"Does it not?" Snape asked. "Perhaps, madam, you would like to tell Mr Potter how little his opinion matters the next time he is in attendance at one of these functions? Mr Longbottom, you're a close, personal friend of his, I'm sure he'd like to know how disdainfully his opinion is held."

"He certainly would," Neville said, squaring his shoulders, rather enjoying being on the same side as Snape.

"I don't know what that boy's thinking," the woman snarled. "Someone's turned his head, I mean, really! Sticking up for Death Eaters, how could he? That includes you! We all know what you got up to," she practically shrieked at Snape.

A look of surprise suddenly crossed her face and the crowd watched as her lips turned inwards and a zip appeared across her mouth. She clawed at it in horror, her muffled cries ringing throughout the room.

"I'd think very carefully about bad-mouthing my partner in future," George said as he appeared next to Snape, his wand pointed at the woman, his expression very dangerous. "The same goes for Draco and for Harry. Do I make myself clear?"

The women's eyes widened in terror and George repeated, "Do I make myself clear?"

The woman nodded and George reversed the spell, the woman gasping and running off looking absolutely petrified. "You shouldn't have done that," Snape said, running a hand through George's hair, looking far from reproachful.

"I don't take well to people attacking you, or the people you care about," George said, casting a look at Draco. A certain amount of steel had run through George since the end of the war and Fred's death, and the jovial prankster that had once existed was all but gone.

"Perhaps we'd better go home," Neville said gently and Draco nodded, looking tired and resigned.

They said their goodbyes to the group, most of whom looked thoroughly uncomfortable, and walked silently to the suite's apparation point. They made it back to the manor, the place gloomy in its loneliness, and Neville guided Draco to the den.

He lit the fire with his wand and said, "Let me get you something to drink. Scotch? Brandy?"

Draco smiled and said, "Actually a cup of tea would be really nice. I can make it though."

"No, stay where you are, get comfy." He paused in the doorway and said, "Um…how do you take it?"

"Milk, one sugar. Strong, please."

Neville nodded and headed for the kitchen, thinking how ridiculous it was that he didn't even know how his own husband took his tea. He made them each a mug, smiling at the fact that they had their tea the same way, then went back to the den.

"Cheers," Draco said, cradling the mug to his chest as he sat with his feet tucked beneath him. He looked endearingly vulnerable sitting that way and Neville perched beside him, not wanting to disrupt his fragile peace.

"I'm really sorry about tonight," he said softly.

"Not your fault," Draco said with a one-shouldered shrug.

Neville looked down at his knees and frowned, saying, "Does that…does that happen a lot?"

"Less so than it used to," Draco said with a sigh. "Immediately after the war it was unbearable…but things evened out a little after a year or so. There are still a lot of people who are angry, who think I should have been punished more."

"People are morons," Neville said forcefully and Draco gave a soft laugh.

"Morons can be dangerous. I've been hit with one or two hexes and been given the odd black eye."

"Fuck," Neville breathed, disgusted. "That's hideous, I'm so sorry." He sipped at his tea and said, "I can understand…why your mother…why she…" he said, gesturing vaguely between them.

"Hardly fair though, is it?" Draco asked and Neville looked at him. "Forced marriage is a terrible idea no matter the circumstances."

"She didn't give you a choice either?" Neville asked, having already suspected as much.

Draco shook his head. "When it comes to my welfare…my future…my mother has always given me very little choice in the matter. She has certain…plans, certain ideas and deviation from those ideas is never tolerated. Sometimes I think I'm only pursuing potions because that's what she had mapped out for me."

"I don't get…why me though? I mean…wouldn't Harry have been a better bet? She does have a life debt with him as well after all."

Draco gave him a wry smile and said, "Details. One – you're a Pureblood and you'd best believe that matters to her; two – Harry is already in a high-profile relationship with Ron, and breaking that up would hardly look good; finally – you're a war hero, and that's great PR."

"Merlin, that's cold."

"That's my mother for you." Draco cradled his tea closely and looked into the fire, his angular features softened by the gentle light. "I'm sorry you were dragged into all this. It shouldn't fall on you to redeem the fortunes of the Malfoy family."

Neville gave a half-hearted shrug and said, "Not much we can do about it now. Life debts are…what they are."

"I didn't know the Longbottoms owed one to the Blacks. I'd have told you to settle it if I had done."

"Settle it?" Neville asked with a frown.

"Ah…perhaps that little loophole is one only the Malfoys know of. Contrary to popular belief, they can be settled financially, although most families would never have the resources to do so. Life debts are…expensive. Harry's the only one I know who was financially capable."

"Was? You mean he's settled the debt?"

Draco nodded. "My mother doesn't know he did so on my advice though. I doubt she'd be too unhappy; the money's enabled her to keep the manor and that really is very important to her."

"Bloody hell. I don't know what to make of your mother."

Draco laughed and said, "It's best not to try, trust me." There was silence for a moment then Draco, clearly keen to change the subject, said, "I tell you what, I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of George."

"No," Neville said, returning the laugh. "He really is serious about Snape."

"Against all probable logic, he does seem to be. I didn't quite believe it when I saw them together the first time, I mean…how bloody unlikely is it? Still…they work, I guess."

"Who'd have thought it?"

Draco shook his head and said, "A great many things have come out of the war…most of which don't make sense." He sighed and said, "I think I'll take my tea up to bed. Goodnight, Neville."

"Night, Draco."

A few days later, Draco received a letter from his mother inviting them to dinner at the manor. 'Inviting' was a polite term; neither Neville nor Draco had any choice in the matter, a fact that was made abundantly clear in the letter. Others besides themselves were to be in attendance and it was obvious that Narcissa wanted to show off her war-hero son-in-law and make her elevated social position obvious.

Draco took the letter poorly and indeed was still furious when Saturday night rolled around. He stood in the hallway adjusting his robes, looking at his reflection in the full-length mirror with a face like thunder, muttering furiously as he did so.

"Couldn't she have left us alone? Just for a few bloody weeks. I asked her before the wedding to give us some time, to let us have some breathing space but no, she couldn't bloody do that, could she?" he fumed as he made a mess of the cravat he was arranging.

"There isn't much point upsetting yourself," Neville said levelly as he batted Draco's hands away and tried to sort out the mess the man had made.

"She makes me so angry," Draco replied, tilting his head up for Neville. "I specifically asked her to back off for a bit, not to parade us in front of her society parasites. It's bad enough that she's put us in this situation, I really didn't want her to try and exploit it so soon."

"It was always inevitable," Neville said with his usual pragmatism. "We just have to grin and bear it."

"It's bloody awful," Draco practically spat, and Neville was surprised by the man's forcefulness. "It's just typical of her; she gives no thought to anyone but herself."

"Draco, there's no point being this agitated," Neville said, finishing with the cravat and stepping back to take a look at his handiwork. "It's one evening, it's not that big a deal."

"It won't be one evening though," said Draco. "There'll be more, loads more and she'll demand our attendance at each bloody one. She has some serious damage control to do when it comes to her reputation and social standing, and you can bet your last galleon she'll squeeze this advantage until it bleeds."

Neville frowned and said, "If you're hoping to make me less terrified of her then this really isn't helping."

"Good. You should be terrified of her. She's ruthless."

"Come on, this isn't doing either of us any good. Let's just go and get it over and done with."

Draco rolled his eyes, his jaw set firm, and stalked over to the floo, Neville following him and already wishing the damned evening was over. They both stepped out of the fireplace in the small parlour of Malfoy Manor and Neville heard the low hum of conversation and clinking glasses from the main drawing room down the hallway.

Malfoy Manor was larger and grander than Neville's family home and he only knew it briefly from the few times he had visited to discuss the marriage contract. He couldn't say he particularly liked the place and, as he followed Draco along the sweeping hallway, it rather gave him the creeps to be there.

"Ah, there you are boys," said Narcissa with a cat-like smile as they entered the grand drawing room.

"Mother," Draco said, approaching her and placing a kiss to her cheek, his earlier anger hidden behind an implacable mask.

Neville approached her and inclined his head as he took her hand and placed a polite kiss to her knuckles. "Narcissa," he said, and she dropped a dainty curtsey.

"Oh boys, it's so wonderful to have you here. Thank you for coming so soon after your honeymoon!"

Neville had to stop his eyebrows from retreating to his hairline and instead plastered on a polite smile as Draco drawled, "We wouldn't miss one of your soirees for the world, not even if it did disrupt our little slice of wedded bliss."

Narcissa and a few of the other guests tittered and she said, "Now then, boys, time for a few introductions."

Narcissa whisked them for person to person and Neville did his best to play the part that was required of him. He knew how these things worked; his gran had never liked the social nonsense that came with Pureblood status but she'd made sure that Neville knew how to play the game.

He did what was expected of him and played his part well. It came as news to him that he and Draco had honeymooned in Rome but he schooled his features into a smile and nodded along as Draco recounted the fortnight they had spent there. He'd never been there in his life and wouldn't have been able to lie his way around it if he'd tried but clearly Draco had and he lied smoothly about the time they'd supposedly spent there.

Narcissa's society friends were an eclectic mix. They were all Purebloods, of course, but most were from continental Europe and not all, as far as Neville could work out, were supporters of Voldemort. It wasn't the kind of thing one blurted out in polite conversation, per se, but Neville had grown accustomed to spotting the signs over the years.

He migrated from conversation to conversation, thankful that his glass never seemed empty. He was mindful of the show he and Draco were meant to be putting on and so constantly placed an arm around the man's waist or allowed Draco to elegantly hang off him. Draco knew how to work the crowd expertly; he knew which people to be flirtatious in front of and with which to be tender. He knew who would be amused by sly allusions to his and Neville's sex life and who would be impressed by soft and gentle looks of devotion.

"And you were at school together?" one woman asked, a German baroness whom Neville hadn't quite managed to make out.

"Yes," Neville said with a nod as he stood with his hand resting in the small of Draco's back, "although we weren't involved until afterward."

"I had _such_ a crush on him at school though," Draco said with a dreamy expression, resting a hand gently on Neville's chest. "Of course I just thought he hated me and wouldn't look twice at me but, as it turned out, he felt the same way."

"It must have been difficult," the baroness said, her eyebrow raised, "fighting on different sides."

Neville felt Draco tense and he rubbed a soothing circle on the man's back, saying, "We were on our own side. That's what mattered and what has mattered since. Love has a way of transcending these things."

The baroness looked at him then inclined her head slowly and said, "Indeed it does, Mr Longbottom. Indeed it does."

The evening wore on and Neville continued to field questions, some of which bordered more on interrogations, and tried not to let his fatigue show. He wasn't particularly sociable at the best of times but this little set-up was more than a little trying.

As he began to feel thoroughly done with proceedings, he noticed that Draco was absent. He couldn't blame the man but he was wished his husband had included him in his escape. He saw Narcissa making a beeline for him and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Neville, dear," she said with a smile, "it seems your husband as gone temporarily missing. Perhaps you should see if he's alright?"

Neville sighed and said quietly, "I wouldn't know where to look."

"Oh nonsense. I'm sure you can track him down. Off you go."

"Narcissa," Neville said, steeling himself, "I don't take kindly to being ordered around and I'll ask you to refrain from doing so in future."

Gratified with the look of annoyance in the woman's face, coupled with her pursed lips of irritation, Neville left the drawing room and went in search of Draco. He had no clue where he was going and hated the idea of poking around somewhere that emanated the kind of menace that Malfoy Manor managed to.

The first few rooms he checked were empty, the silence bouncing off the walls with an eerie hollowness. Eventually, he saw a thin sliver of light beneath the doorway of a room near the end of the hall and he approached it with a sigh. He paused on the threshold then shouldered the door open, finding himself in an ornate and very ostentatious study.

Draco was sitting at an imposing desk, leaning back in a huge chair with his feet propped up. He held a tumbler of amber liquid and a half-empty decanter sat next to his elbow. He downed the rest of his glass and said, "She sent you after me, hm?"

"I was glad of the escape," Neville confessed, and Draco snorted.

"I'll bet."

He refilled his glass and proffered the decanter to Neville. Neville shook his head and Draco took a large swig of his drink before he got up and moved around the desk. Neville could see that the man was a little worse for wear and that the night had worn just as heavily on him as it had on Neville.

"Hideous, isn't it?" Draco asked, and Neville raised a questioning eyebrow. "This bloody study," Draco elaborated, waving a dismissive hand. "It's my father's…or rather…it _was_ my father's. He has no need of it now, hm?"

He took another gulp from the tumbler and leant back against the over-sized desk. "I hated this place as a child, it terrified me. As an adult…it just reminds me how much I don't want to be like him."

Uncomfortable with this introspective mood Draco seemed to be in, Neville crossed the vast room and came to stand next to the man, leaning against the desk the way he was. He didn't really know Draco well enough to offer him comfort and he couldn't argue with the fact that anyone in their right mind would want to be the polar opposite of Lucius.

"We should…get back out there," he said, knowing it was a pathetic response.

"Why? So we can parade our perfect love in front of that gaggle of snobs?"

"You know we have to do it. You've put on a good show so far."

Draco snorted inelegantly and said, "Haven't I just?"

"Draco – "

"All those people out there believe we're the perfect married couple, that we're devoted and in love. They haven't caught the slightest whiff of a sham; they have no idea that you can barely stand me."

"Draco – " Neville tried again.

"Oh you're good as well," Draco continued, unimpeded. "You're playing your part exceptionally well, you even had me convinced once or twice. I particularly like it when you throw in those casual little touches; they really make it seem as though your skin doesn't crawl being near me."

"My skin doesn't crawl being near you," Neville protested and Draco pushed himself away from the desk, swaying slightly under the effects of the alcohol.

"Hardly true love though, is it?" Draco asked, his cheeks flushed. He downed the rest of the glass and said, "Let's face it, if you'd been given any say in the matter you'd never have chosen me. Now here you are, tied to me indefinitely while my mother parades you around like a prized cow. Must make surviving the war really worthwhile."

Neville suddenly saw that beneath Draco's anger was a deep sense of embarrassment. He was embarrassed at being displayed to his mother's friends like the peacocks on the lawn and embarrassed further at being foisted on Neville whether Neville liked it or not. His pride was wounded and he'd taken a severe blow by being forced into their marriage, and the lack of any genuine affection seemed to truly bother him.

"Draco…things are what they are. We can only make the best of them," Neville said, wishing he hadn't turned down the man's earlier offer of a drink.

"Sure," Draco said with a humourless laugh before his expression turned calculating. A slow smile spread over his lips and he stepped closer, saying, "Why don't we make the best of things now?"

Neville was almost certain he knew what Draco was saying but nevertheless said, "What do you mean?"

Draco moved closer still and said, "You know _exactly_ what I mean."

"Here?" Neville asked. "In your father's study with your mother and her society friends just down the hall?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow and Neville knew that the location was exactly why Draco wanted them to have sex at that moment. He wanted to stick two fingers up at his parents, to show his anger at being forced into this situation, and Neville wasn't sure he had the resolve to deny him. Judging by the look in Draco's eyes, the other man saw that very plainly.

There was a second's pause and then Draco was in his arms, kissing him like his life depended on it. All reservations were cast aside as Draco's tongue slid into his mouth and the man's hands were pushing his robe out of the way. Things became heated quickly and their kisses intensified as trousers and pants were shoved out of the way and Draco was palming both their cocks simultaneously.

Neville nipped a hot trail along Draco's jaw and throat then turned the man around and braced him on the showy, gaudy desk. He looked a sight with his smart trousers pooled around his ankles, his beautiful formal robes bunches around his waist and his gorgeous backside on offer to Neville.

Neville coated his fingers with a charm and prepared Draco quickly as he pressed his body against the man's, teasing his cleft with his prick. He slid in in one swift thrust, Draco moaning and pressing back against him, his hands gripping the table hard. Neville set a fast, punishing pace and held onto Draco's slim hips tightly as he moved in and out of him hard and fast.

Draco was making the most delicious noises as Neville pounded him and Neville couldn't help but wish that they _would_ be found like this, that Narcissa would see her son taking it from the man she'd bound him to. "Fuck yes," Draco breathed as Neville kept the pace strong. "Oh yes, so fucking good. Just like that."

"Touch yourself," Neville growled, and Draco complied, trying to keep himself braced on the table with just one hand as he stroked himself. "That's it," Neville said, gripping Draco's hips with tight fingers. "Take it all, let me give you a good, hard fuck."

Draco groaned, stroking himself more quickly, his pace becoming more frenetic as the urgency of Neville's thrusts grew.

"You like taking it like this?" Neville asked, his voice sounding raw. "You like being fucked senseless?"

"Oh Merlin, yes," Draco gasped, his eyes shut tightly as his body moved with each forceful thrust.

"Look at you. Getting fucked in Daddy's study while your mother entertains her friends down the hall."

Draco let out a low moan and bit down on his lip as Neville fucked him faster, Neville allowing himself a wicked smile as he said, "Are you going to come all over your father's horrible desk, Draco?"

Draco gasped with pleasure then did just that, coating the shiny wood of the desk with his release. Neville continued to thrust inside the man until he came moments later, his orgasm so strong it made him go light-headed. It took him a moment to catch his breath and when he did he pulled out of Draco slowly, casting a cleaning charm as he did so.

He pulled his pants and trousers back up and Draco straightened himself up, doing the same with shaky hands. "Satisfied?" Neville asked as the man turned around.

Draco quirked an eyebrow at him and straightened his robes, looking completely composed apart from the slight flush on his cheeks. "What do you think?" he drawled before retrieving his tumbler and the decanter and sauntering past Neville.

Neville sighed and ran a hand through his hair, having the presence of mind to banish Draco's cum from Lucius' desk before he followed the man out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all that's currently going on in the world, I decided another update to distract us all wouldn't go amiss. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review and let me know. I hope you're all safe and well xx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What Neville couldn't fathom was how the tables always turned any time he wasn't pounding Draco into oblivion. During the act, he was the one in charge, the one who could make Draco beg, the one in command of proceedings, but in all other times it felt like those roles shifted completely.

Rather than being embarrassed that he could be reduced to a babbling and begging mess, Draco seemed amused by it. For a day or so after any encounter, he'd shoot Neville little smirks across the room and do his best to fluster him with sly little allusions to Neville's performance and prowess.

Neville would blush and eventually leave the room, chased away by visions of whatever they had got up to the previous night. When he was in the moment, those embarrassments never seemed to matter but the next day he would baulk at his forcefulness and the things he had said and done.

He couldn't deny that the sex was fantastic. Draco was ridiculously gorgeous and Neville was very attracted to him; their styles were compatible and, sexually, they complemented one another very well. Draco was responsive, confident and an absolute pleasure to have at his mercy; he only wished they gelled as well outside the realm of sex.

They weren't spending a great deal of time together and only really saw each other at mealtimes. Draco was often out of the house, although Neville never asked where he went to, but he came back tired and usually capable of no more than grabbing a quick supper and announcing his early retirement to bed.

" _Why don't you bring him along next time_?" Harry had asked at their last get-together.

" _Why would I do that_?" Neville had said, bemused.

" _Oh for goodness sake, Nev, because you're married to him! Invite him along and get him involved in your life, start spending some proper time with him…rather than just shagging his brains out_."

Neville had to admit that Harry had a point, and when the following Friday rolled around, he geared himself up over breakfast to invite the man to accompany him that evening. The gathering was, this time, going to be at George's, which would hopefully make Draco feel more comfortable as Snape would be there.

He watched that morning as Draco perused the paper and waited for his toast to go cold, looking far too put-together for first thing in the morning. Eventually, Neville cleared his throat and said, "Would you like to come along to the get-together tonight?"

Draco lowered his paper and looked at Neville with interest. "Get-together?" he repeated.

"At George's flat," Neville clarified. "Nothing fancy, just a few beers. Snape will be there."

Draco's lip quirked into a half-smile as he said, "You think I'm in need of an ally?"

"I think you can hold your own whatever company you're in," Neville said, and Draco's smile widened. "Would you like to come?"

There was a moment's pause, then Draco said, "I would, thank you."

Surprised but ultimately pleased, Neville returned his attention to his breakfast and smiled when Draco began buttering his sufficiently cold toast. The day passed uneventfully and Neville immersed himself in his studies and concentrated on writing up his research notes. He saw Draco a couple of times, as they each fetched a tea or a coffee in the kitchen or went in search of some sustenance.

At 7 o'clock, they met in the den and Neville tried not to notice how bloody _good_ Draco looked, wondering if it was possible for the man to look anything but. They flooed to George's flat and he greeted them both warmly, quite used, it seemed, to Draco's presence in his home.

Harry and Ron were already there, and Snape, of course, whom Draco made an immediate beeline for. Hermione, Ginny and Luna arrived half an hour or so later and eventually Oliver Wood and Lee Jordan turned up, Oliver giddy from his quidditch win that day. The atmosphere was lively and jovial and Neville soon found himself relaxing into it.

George's flat was a fair bit larger than Ron and Harry's and allowed for easier mingling and different groups to form as the conversations varied throughout the evening. George had moved out of the flat above the shop in Diagon and was renting it out to the woman who was now managing the shop. George had decided to retreat from the public eye and let her take over the day-to-day life of the business while he shut himself away and focused on developing products.

No one was really sure how much longer it would last. George had lost his sense of mischief since Fred's death and he hadn't really the heart to continue producing the kind of products he and Fred and revelled in. General consensus seemed to be that he would continue to hold a majority share in the company but gradually distance himself from it, drawing an income and perhaps focusing on research in other areas.

It was always strange for Neville to see Snape amongst their little group of Gryffindors. He was nearly 20 years older than most of them and Neville would never have imagined that former students would be among the man's chosen company to spend time with and yet he often seemed quite at home with them all. He had forged something of a friendship with Harry, which was still a little tentative, both men slightly uncertain of one another, but Neville could see it building.

Snape also, for some reason known only to himself, seemed very fond of Ginny. She was often to be found at these get-togethers talking with him, her manner usually teasing and mischievous, which Snape seemed very amused by. Neville had no idea what they talked about but it wasn't unusual to see them spend whole evenings together in conspiratorial conversation.

Apart from Snape, Draco seemed most comfortable with Harry. Neville knew that the two men had continued to see each other after the war, although he could never quite work out the context of it. They had a strange sort of friendship, if so it could be called, and Harry almost seemed quite protective of the man. When Draco wasn't talking to Snape, he was talking to Harry, and Neville found himself envying the easy way they were with one another.

"Alright, Nev?" George asked as Neville entered the kitchen in search of another beer. George was plating up the Chinese they'd ordered, with Ron overseeing proceedings.

"Fine," Neville answered, retrieving a cold one from the charmed cold cupboard. "Bloody starving though. Hurry up with that lot."

"I see you've brought Draco," George said as he sorted through the portions of rice.

"Yeah, Harry told me to."

George laughed and said, "Merlin forbid you think to bring him of your own volition."

Neville bristled slightly and said, "Not all of us are in relationships with people we're head over heels in love with."

Ron looked over his shoulder at Neville and said with amusement, "No need for sour grapes."

"Easy for you to say," Neville replied, taking a few large swigs of his beer.

"He and Harry are sickening, aren't they?" George asked teasingly. "Can't keep their hands off each other half the time, they have to show their devotion to one another at every possible opportunity."

"Says you," Ron said with a snort. "I see you and Snape together, I see what you do when you think people aren't looking. So tell me," he said with a devious smile, "is he going to be my brother-in-law?"

Neville watched with interest as George's face flushed slightly, the man rubbing the back of his neck as he said, "I don't know. I'd like to think…I'd like to think that this has got legs. I'm not here for a flash in the pan."

It wasn't a declaration, per se, but it was probably as close as George was willing to concede. Neville knew the man cared for Snape, cared deeply in fact, and he was sure that their relationship wasn't just a passing fancy. They weren't overt in their affection, not in the way Harry and Ron were, but it was clear what they felt for one another.

George cleared his throat and said, "What about you, little brother? Is Harry going to be _my_ brother-in-law?"

Ron smiled and looked past George out into the living room where Harry was having a lively conversation with Ginny and Hermione, his features animated as he gestured with his hands as he spoke. "Yeah," Ron said softly. "I reckon he will."

George ruffled his brother's hair with an affectionate smile and Neville slipped back into the living room. He envied Ron and Harry their relationship, envied the fact that they had chosen one another and that they were both happy and settled in the knowledge that they were with the person they were meant to be with. When they finally exchanged wedding vows it would be because they wanted to dedicate the rest of their lives to one another, not because an ancient life debt had dictated they had to.

He found Draco and took a seat next to him on the sofa, thankful when the food came out moments later and he didn't have to try and make small talk. It was ridiculous; other people didn't have to search for things to say to their own husband. It seemed the only area where they had no issues was their sex life but Neville knew that that wasn't enough to build anything upon. Harry was right; he needed to spend more time with the man and put in a little more effort. They were bound together, after all, it would be ridiculous not to try and get along.

He felt like a fraud, though, as he sat next to Draco while they all ate. Harry and Ron were so openly affectionate with one another, always a hand resting on a knee or invading each other's space with a cuddle or a kiss. Even Snape, who no one would accuse of being touchy-feely, would often rest a hand on George's back, or share a tender smile with him when he thought no one was looking. As Neville sat with Draco, their legs weren't even touching and there was nothing shared between them that was just theirs.

It was early days, he supposed. They'd only been married a couple of months and there was hardly a solid friendship before that to build on. Neville wished he knew how to get closer to the man, how to figure out a way to help them get to know one another better. Part of him thought that they were too held back by the past, by the people they had been when they were children.

"You've been quiet tonight," Harry told him later as they did the washing up.

"Just thinking about things," Neville replied, focusing on drying the dish in his hands.

"Not happy?" Harry asked gently.

"Not unhappy," Neville said with a sigh. "Just…stuck. I'm not making this work and I know I'm not. I'm not past feeling resentful yet and…I don't blame Draco, I really don't, but at the moment when I look at him all I can see is a future that's been taken away from me."

"That seems fair enough," Harry said, his hands lost in the suds, "but he's in the same boat as you. Maybe you could be support for one another rather than butting heads. If anything…at least him being around means you might not be so lonely. I know you hate living in that house on your own, so why don't you try and spend more time with him? At the very least it would be good if you could build a friendship."

"Yeah, maybe," Neville said with a smile.

Harry flicked the water from his hands and turned to face Neville. "I know he was a little prick at school but I promise you he's different now."

"You like him, don't you?" Neville asked, intrigued.

Harry smiled and said, "Yeah, I do. He's still a little shit at times and he could kill with that attitude but he's a good bloke. There's not much point telling you that, though, you need to figure it out for yourself."

"He…didn't do too badly tonight, did he? I mean, he fit in alright."

"Well he did have Severus and me to ease things along," Harry said with a grin. "He'll be more than welcome to come along again. I think George is secretly quite fond of him."

"He must have a thing for Slytherins," Neville joked and Harry snorted.

"You said it."

Later that night, as Draco and Neville stepped out of the floo back at the manor, Draco turned to Neville and said, "Thanks for inviting me along tonight. I had fun."

Surprised, but pleased, Neville said, "I'm glad. I didn't think you'd enjoy being put in a gaggle of Gryffindors."

Draco laughed and said, "Is that the official collective noun? Besides, if Severus can cope with all of you it should be a breeze for me."

"That's a point," Neville said, smiling. "Well, you're very welcome to come along next time. I know Harry enjoys your company."

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "And what about you, Neville? Do you enjoy my company?"

Thrown off-guard, Neville blinked and said, "Um…I – "

Draco snorted and said, "Don't worry, I'm not cruel enough to expect an actual answer. Goodnight, Neville."

He was out of the room before Neville could reply and Neville had to resist the urge to kick the nearest piece of furniture. He had to resign himself to the fact that things were going to have to be one step forward and two steps back for them until they were able to find a way to relate to one another.

A couple of days later and, up to his eyes with his projects, Neville wasn't giving Draco much thought. It was early May and the height of planting season, Neville spending long hours in the gardens and greenhouses tending to his beloved plants. He was aware that Draco wasn't at home much and the house was often empty when Neville did venture back inside.

It was one such evening, Neville having made the most of the light, staying outside until the sun went down, when he trudged back into the house and, realising it was long after dinner, decided to sort himself something to eat. He was rifling through the cupboards when Draco wandered in, looking as tired as he felt. He was dressed in smart black trousers and a white, button-up shirt, not the usual attire he wore at home.

"Hey," Neville said, poking his head around the cupboard.

"Oh hi," Draco said. "Didn't see you there."

"I was just making a sandwich, you want one?"

"Yes please. I'm bloody starving," Draco said as he folded himself down at the old wooden table.

Neville set to making them both something to eat, stopping occasionally to check with Draco whether he preferred mayonnaise or mustard, turkey or ham. He catalogued the man's answers, filing them away as little details that a person should know about their spouse.

"Busy day?" he asked as he set the sandwiches down and joined Draco at the table.

Draco looked a little guarded as he nodded and said, "Yeah…I was at work."

"Work?" Neville repeated, trying not to let his surprise show too much on his face.

Draco took a bite of his sandwich, swiping a bit of mustard from his lip and sucking it off his thumb. He chewed in silence for a moment then, directing his comment to the table, said, "I work in an apothecary in the wizarding quarter of Bristol. I mostly just do shop work but the owner lets me brew the basics from time to time."

"Is this…part of your potions mastery?"

Draco shook his head. "No," he said quietly. "I mean…it helps but…I um…I wanted to have an income, something that was just mine. Mother has control of all the Malfoy finances and I'll be damned if I go to her cap in hand and ask for an allowance. I know that…you've very graciously made us joint heads of the household but…it's still your money and…I don't want handouts."

"That's…really fucking impressive," Neville said before he could stop himself, and Draco looked up, his eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that to sound so…patronising. I'm not trying to…I mean…you don't need my approval, of course…I just meant to say…"

Draco smiled at him, the expression so full of genuine warmth that Neville stopped his babbling. "Thank you," Draco said. "I appreciate that."

Neville flushed, oddly pleased that Draco took his bumbling praise the right way. He really _was_ impressed and he was amazed that the man could juggle a job and his studies at the same time. It was testament to just how much Draco had changed that he wanted that independence, that he wanted to stand on his own two feet and show everyone how he could manage on his own.

"How was your day?" Draco asked.

"Productive," Neville answered. "I think I'm on the verge of cultivating a hybrid Ashwagandha. If I succeed then it could have some serious implications medicinal potions."

"How so?" Draco asked, his interest quite obviously piqued.

"Well, currently the structure of the plant means that it can't be put to use until 30 days into its growth cycle. This hybrid speeds up that process so potions makers will be able to use more and create the potion faster."

"Fascinating," Draco said. "Do you have any notes I could take a look at? I mean…if you wouldn't mind, of course."

"Sure," Neville said enthusiastically. There weren't many people in his life he could talk to about plants and Herbology; Luna would often listen with interest but then would go off on a tangent about indigenous species of the Taleesi Islands, which Neville wasn't entirely certain actually existed. It might be nice to have someone he could talk to without watching their eyes glaze over.

They finished their sandwiches then Neville led Draco up to his study and showed the man the progress he had made so far. Draco read through his notes with genuine interest and asked questions that Neville enjoyed answering. They sat at Neville's desk and flicked through some of Neville's favourite tomes as Neville showed Draco the sources of his inspiration.

"This is incredible work," Draco said, his head tilted as he read through Neville's scribbles.

Neville flushed with pride and said, "Thank you. I'm…quite proud of it."

Draco looked across at him, his smile almost bordering on fond as he said, "Never one to overstate the case, are you? Neville, this could be your ticket to a first-class career."

Neville gave a self-deprecating shrug and said, "Let's not count our chickens. I still have to prove all this…and present it. I've a way to go yet." Draco flicked through the pages of notes and Neville said, "You seem particularly interested in medicinal potions. Is that where you want to focus?"

Draco leant back in his seat and ran a hand through his hair with a funny sort of sigh. "Maybe. A lot of the work in potions seems…a little pointless. I'd like to do something that makes a difference. Imagine achieving something life the Wolfsbane potion the way Severus has. It's been life-changing for so many people. I want to make a contribution like that."

"I'm sure you will. If there's one thing I know about you it's that you can achieve anything you set your mind to."

Draco rested his chin on his fist and looked at Neville with a strange yet soft expression. "That's a nice thing to say," he said eventually, taking Neville aback.

"Well," Neville said, flustered, "it's the truth."

Draco was looking at him with the same kind of amusement he did when he was teasing Neville about their sex life and Neville didn't really know how to handle it. He never knew what was going through the man's mind and he didn't know how to interpret the teasing.

"It might be interesting to do a little collaborative work," Draco said, changing the topic so quickly that Neville blinked in surprise as his brain tried to keep up.

"Collaborative work?" he echoed.

"Well, our two fields do complement each other very well and…I'm not sure they've ever seen a collaboration from a married couple before."

It always took Neville aback when he heard himself referred to in such terms. He was a husband, he was one half of a marriage, and it was something he still had to try and get used to. "It could be interesting," he conceded eventually. "It's always good to find an angle when presenting something new."

Draco's eyebrows rose and he said in a voice that was low and teasing, "Why, Mr Longbottom, I had no idea you had such Slytherin tendencies."

"You must be rubbing off on me," Neville said, and Draco's eyes immediately danced with mirth. "I didn't mean like _that_ ," Neville sputtered while Draco looked gleeful. Neville picked up a quill and threw it at him, saying, "Smut-brain."

Draco laughed as he caught the quill, saying, "You really are adorable sometimes."

"Oh shut up," Neville grumbled, although he could feel a small smile tugging at his lips. He glanced up at the clock and was surprised to find that it was nearly midnight; he and Draco had been talking for nearly three hours. That was surely some kind of record. "Blimey, it's late," he commented.

Draco craned his head to look at the clock too and groaned. "Damn, I didn't realise it was nearly 12. I have an early start in the morning as well, I meant to have an early night."

"Best turn in then, hey?" Neville asked, folding his notes away.

"Indeed." Draco got to his feet and said, "Thanks for the chat tonight, I had fun."

"Me too," Neville said, hoping that they would manage to find the same easy rhythm that they'd enjoyed that evening. "It was…nice to talk to you."

"Should we shake hands?" Draco asked, amused.

"Get out," Neville said with a huff and Draco laughed all the way back to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review and let me know. Hope you're all well and safe xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Never fucking work with plants. Bloody, fucking, vicious, spiteful little twats," Neville hissed as he washed the blood off his hands in the kitchen sink and winced as the water stung the cuts on his fingers.

"Bad day?" came Draco's amused voice from the doorway.

"Yes," Neville ground out, looking at his sore and battered hands. "Some plants fight back and the ones that do really bloody go for it."

"Let me see," Draco said, coming over and peering into the sink. "Ooh, ouch," he said, sounding genuinely sympathetic. "Come and sit at the table and I'll take a look."

"You're a medic now, are you?" Neville asked with more bite than he'd intended. Draco raised an eyebrow and, chastened, Neville said, "Sorry."

Draco retrieved a kit from under the sink that Neville hadn't known he'd possessed and came back to the table as he rifled through it. At Neville's questioning look, Draco said, "I put this here a couple of weeks ago. There are a few concoctions of my own design, something here should help."

He moistened a cotton wool ball with some kind of liquid that smelt vaguely like witch hazel and began to dab gently at Neville's hands. "You're really in the wars. What happened?"

"Devil's Snare," Neville said, trying not to wince too much as Draco's ministrations, though gentle, hurt him. "I'm trying to make a tamer version that will act as a co-grower for weaker specimens but so far I've had no luck. "

"So I see," Draco said as he tended to Neville's sore hands. "A good long soak in murtlap essence will help and I'd give them a rest for a couple days if I were you or you won't give them a chance to heal."

"Fine by me. I'm not going near that sodding greenhouse for the rest of the week," Neville said sulkily.

"You're cute when you're angry," Draco said and Neville kicked him, resulting in a laugh from the man. He finished his ministrations, which were surprisingly gentle and tidied up after himself, saying, "I was going to pop to Diagon in a bit. Want to come along?"

Taken aback by the casual invite, Neville watched Draco moved around the kitchen and said, "Um…sure. Why not?"

"What a resounding acceptance," Draco said dryly. "Give me half an hour and we'll go."

Later that afternoon and with very sore hands, Neville walked through Diagon with Draco, who was an actual nightmare when he was in shopping mode. He dragged Neville from one shop to another and spent an inordinate of time in each, ignoring Neville every time he asked how much longer they'd be.

"Do you actually need any of this stuff or are you just here on a jaunt?" Neville asked, wondering how he'd managed to end up carrying most of Draco's swag.

"Of course I need it, this is all for research."

"This new cravat is for research, is it?"

Draco smirked and said, "Sure, I'll be researching how well it goes down at the next unbearable soiree my mother throws."

Neville couldn't help smiling in response, aware that it almost bordered on indulgent, and said, "Are you going to drag us to many more shops? Only I'm worried that my feet will end up in the same state as my hands at this rate."

"Oh stop moaning. We won't be much longer. You wanted to get away from your mean old plants, didn't you?"

"I didn't realise it would be out of the frying pan and into the fire."

"I honestly can't tell you how cute you are when you're sulky. It's adorable, really. You're like a cross, little puppy," Draco said gleefully.

"I should have negotiated more control into the marriage contract. I should have stipulated that you were only allowed to speak for one hour a day," Neville groused and Draco just grinned at him.

"I only have two more shops to go to and then I will grant you the privilege of buying me a drink, but first – "

"Oi, traitor!" came a voice from behind them and Neville watched as Draco froze, his hand going straight for his wand. "Still have the nerve to show your face in public?"

Neville turned just as he saw the curse headed for Draco but a flash of light from the side deflected it against a nearby wall and the man who had cast it was disarmed and bound by invisible ropes in a heartbeat. Neville looked for their rescuer and, with a sense of immense relief, saw Ron stepping through the crowd, his wand trained on their attacker looking every inch the competent auror he was training to be.

"Are you guys ok?" he asked them, keeping the man restrained.

"I think so," Neville said, feeling numb with shock. "Draco? Are you alright?" he asked gently, placing a hand on the man's back.

Draco nodded, his expression tight and his face pale. "Thank you, Ron," he said quietly, trying not to look at the man who was struggling against his invisible restraints.

"What the bloody hell has happened here?" came Harry's voice as he pushed through the growing crowd, Teddy balanced on his hip. "Nev? Draco?"

"Someone tried to attack us," Neville said, pulling himself together. "Ron came to the rescue."

"I'd better get this one off to HQ," Ron said, grabbing the man by his wrists. "Sorry to cut our day off short, love," he said to Harry. "I'll see you at home."

He apparated away from the street, taking the man with him, and Harry turned to the assembled crowd and said, "Show's over, folks. Come on, get out of here."

The onlookers all began to disperse and Teddy clocked sight of Draco. He began to squirm in Harry's arms and said excitedly, "Uncle Draco!"

Neville watched in surprise as Draco immediately righted himself, banishing the shock and fear from his face and replacing it with a warm smile as he moved over to Harry and held out his arms to the little boy. "Hello, sweetheart," he said, lifting him and placing him on his own hip, and Neville was nonplussed at this apparent relationship that existed between them.

Teddy babbled in his toddler language, only a few words making any sense, but Draco nodded along regardless. No one would have known that anything had happened only minutes prior and Neville was astounded that Draco had managed to right himself so quickly and that he was being so sweet with Teddy.

"We were just off to get ice cream," Harry said, and Neville could see him scanning Draco's face in concern, looking for any signs that he wasn't ok. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Shall I come with you?" Draco asked Teddy, and the little boy clapped his hands as he nodded. "Is that alright?" Draco asked Neville.

"Of course. I think we could all do with an injection of sugar after that little episode."

They walked to Fortescue's, people still shooting them looks as they went, but Harry's little warning glares kept them at bay. Draco and Teddy settled into a nice little outside table while Harry and Neville went inside to get the ice cream.

"I had no idea Draco knew Teddy," Neville blurted out as they waited in line. "How long as that been going on for?"

Harry gave him a sheepish smile and said, "About a year. He asked me not to say anything to you, only Ron knows. He started visiting Andromeda and Teddy just fell in love with him. He spends a lot of time with him."

"Is that how you two started seeing more of each other?"

Harry nodded. "He was always there when I turned up to Andromeda's and we ended up taking Teddy on days out together."

"There's so much I don't know about him," Neville said with a sigh. "I know he's changed from school but…I'm not really sure who he is anymore."

"Then take the time to learn. He's a decent bloke, even if he was a little shit at school."

Neville laughed and said, "Well, let's start with his favourite ice cream flavour."

"Easy, he's a fiend for Rocky Road. The man has _such_ a sweet tooth."

They bought the ice cream and re-joined Teddy and Draco, the latter charming napkins for the toddler's amusement. "Ooh, Rocky Road," Draco said, his eyes lighting up as he took a massive spoonful.

Harry had Teddy once a month and took his godfather duties very seriously. He was always snowed under with his auror training schedule but he made sure he made time for Teddy and would plan days out for them usually with Ron tagging along for the ride. Neville had never imagined that Draco had been part of that but he was absolutely fantastic with the toddler and Teddy clearly adored him.

Draco managed to eat with Teddy grabbing for his spoon every five seconds while also helping Teddy with his own little pot of sherbet-flavoured ice cream. He responded to Teddy's attempts to speak to him, the little boy's speech still having a way to go yet before he was fully intelligible, and responded in kind.

He had pulled himself together so quickly after the attack and no one would have known that anything had happened. It was worrying that things like that were still happening two years after the war and, with the anniversary of the final battle fresh in people's minds, Neville worried that it would start happening more frequently. He knew Draco wouldn't take kindly to interference but it didn't mean that Neville wasn't concerned.

"Come on, trouble," Harry said eventually. "Time to get you back to Gran's. Say bye to Uncle Draco and Uncle Nev."

Draco showered the little boy in kisses and handed him back to Harry, who bid them both farewell and made his way back through the streets of Diagon. Their ice cream finished, Neville and Draco also decided to call it a day and head home.

"How are your hands?" Draco asked as he sorted through his shopping, using the kitchen table to spread the goods out.

"Oh…fine," Neville said, the pain of his injuries long forgotten. "Are you…are you ok? That was…pretty intense today."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm fine. It isn't the first time something like that has happened and I doubt it will be the last." He unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and began rolling his sleeves up, leaning against the kitchen table as he did so. "At first I thought if I just stayed out of the public eye then that would be an end to it but…I can't hide away for the rest of my life. I take precautions when I can but…sometimes I just forget and let my guard down."

"I'm really sorry you have to go through this."

"I deserve it," Draco said sadly. "I made some bad choices…and I'm paying the price for them now."

"You don't deserve to be attacked in public," Neville argued. "Whatever you've done…you were just a child. You made a mistake, you shouldn't be punished for that for the rest of your life."

Draco shrugged. "Maybe not but things are still pretty raw. It'll be a while before most are willing to forgive…and forget."

Neville felt wretched for him and he wished that there was something he could do to make the situation better. "What can I do to cheer you up?" he asked, feeling like a bit of a prat.

Draco gave a soft laugh and said, "That's really sweet, but I don't need you to babysit me."

"I'm not trying to babysit you. I just want to help."

"Thanks…but I think I'm just going to shut myself away with my potions. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

He gave Neville a half-hearted smile and left the kitchen, Neville watching him go feeling frustrated. The man shouldn't be subjected to attacks in the street and he seemed so painfully resigned to them that Neville didn't know how to help him. Frustrated and upset by what had happened, Neville retreated to the den and immersed himself in a good book.

A week later, Neville was due to attend the seminar that his tutor held every three months. It was always held over a weekend and his tutor hosted around 20 of them in a hotel of his choosing. There was a lot of learning to be done but it was also a chance to swap notes with his fellow students and to have a little fun at the same time.

"Sounds like one big piss-up," Draco said as he watched Neville pack his things.

"It really isn't," Neville said with a laugh, looking through the pile of books on his bed. "We're in and out of lectures all day, it's really just the evening that we're allowed to let loose. It's only three days, hardly the last days of Sodom."

"Amusing."

"Will you behave yourself while I'm gone?"

Draco gave an elegant shrug and said, "Perhaps. I may go mad and hold an orgy."

"Well, make sure you clean the sheets afterwards."

Draco laughed and said, "You were never this funny in school."

"You barely talked to me at school," Neville said, flicking through his notes to make sure he had everything he wanted to take.

"I never thought you were that interesting," Draco said honestly.

"And now I am?"

Draco eyed him with a teasing smile and said, "If I'd known you were so good in the sack I would have paid a lot more notice to you back then."

Neville whacked him with a folder and said, "Out. You're a pest and you're stopping me from packing."

"Very well, you're boring me anyway. Try not to miss me too much while you're away and do try to behave yourself."

He blew Neville a kiss then left the bedroom, Neville shaking his head as the man went. He finished his packing, double-checking that he had everything he needed, then went down to the floo in the den. He stepped out of the fireplace the other side in a charming Swiss chalet, people mingling in the entrance foyer and exchanging greetings.

He waved hello to a few people he knew and went to register his arrival then retrieved his room key and went upstairs to unpack. There was always a welcome dinner, which he had brought his smart robes for, and the following couple of days were dedicated to study. He settled himself in and spent a pleasant hour reading on the balcony of his charming room then headed down for dinner.

He greeted his professor, their conversation inevitably turning to Neville's work, and Neville apprised him of the progress he'd made. He'd been teased in the past about being the man's favourite and he had to admit that his professor spent more time with him than anyone. Neville was the only one who seemed to match the man's passion for their craft and he knew that for both of them Herbology was a vocation more than just a subject.

The dinner was a pleasant and lively affair. Many of the students brought partners and their families with them and it added to the friendly and relaxed atmosphere to see them all coming together. Neville had fun catching up with many of the people he'd made friends with over the last couple of years, comparing notes on their work and engaging in pleasant chit-chat.

"I see you're still Professor Carlton's golden boy."

"Oh shut up, Nikhil," Neville said with a good-natured smile as his friend slipped into the seat beside him.

In the past, he had had something of a friends with benefits arrangement with the man and they'd enjoyed themselves immensely at these little gatherings. Nikhil was an attractive and very charming man whose company Neville had enjoyed both in the bedroom and out of it.

"His eyes light up when you show up," Nikhil teased, and Neville swatted him with his napkin. "I can't blame him of course; I always enjoy it when you enter a room."

"Been working on that line long?" Neville asked with a snort of amusement.

"I take offence at the insinuation I practise these things. I'm a spontaneous, natural sort of fellow, don't you know?"

"My mistake," Neville said, taking a sip of his wine. "All set for tomorrow?"

Nikhil nodded and said, "I expect the professor to go at his usual pace and for all of us, bar you, to struggle to keep up. You and he speak the same sort of language."

Neville gave a self-effacing shrug and said, "I'm pants at everything else, honest."

"Not _everything_ else," Nikhil corrected with a salacious smile, and Neville rolled his eyes while he tried to fight his blush. "I wonder if you'd like a little repeat of our misadventures from last time?"

Neville paused. Situations like this were the very reason he'd had the fidelity clause removed from the damned marriage contract. He didn't want his false sham of a marriage to stop him from pursuing his pleasures elsewhere, especially with someone like Nikhil with whom he had a very pleasant history. He noted, though, that he hadn't yet accepted the man's offer.

He held up his left hand with a wry smile and said, "I'm afraid I'm a taken man these days."

Nikhil eyed the wedding ring with surprise and said, "Blimey, when did that happen?"

"It was…something of a whirlwind," Neville said, deciding that discretion was the order of the day.

"Wow, I didn't have you down as the marrying kind."

Neville laughed and said, "Neither did I. I suppose…I suppose Draco's a special case."

"He must be. Well…I can't deny that I'm sad to see you off the market but I'm very happy for you all the same," Nikhil said with a gracious smile.

"Thanks," Neville said, wishing he hadn't had to lie. When it came to his marriage, he'd decided that the truth was best kept between himself and those in the know, everyone else would have to have the more palatable version.

Later, alone in his hotel room, he found himself questioning his decision to turn Nikhil down. What was the point of removing the fidelity clause if he was going to remain deliberately faithful? He supposed, when it came down to it, it just felt too _sleazy_ to leave for the weekend and sleep with someone behind Draco's back. He wasn't that sort of man and he wasn't sure he wanted to be.

Sex with Draco was fantastic anyway; he didn't need to seek it elsewhere. No, removing the fidelity clause had been about protecting himself should he fall in love with someone and want to build something real. It was a safety net, a way to make sure that he could grasp some happiness when it came his way rather than being trapped in a loveless marriage with no prospect of escape.

He didn't need to sleep with people behind Draco's back and he didn't intend to. If he _did_ find someone and fell in love with them, he would tell Draco. He didn't want to conduct unseemly affairs and sneak around having tawdry assignations. No, as far as he was concerned he would stay faithful until it really mattered.

He enjoyed his weekend and spent time with Nikhil, who had respected his refusal and hadn't asked again. Thankfully, things weren't awkward between them and Neville enjoyed the man's company as they sat through seminars and shared dinner in the evening together. Despite his protestations that he wasn't quite the Herbologist Neville was, he was still an astute and capable student and Neville enjoyed discussing the professor's teachings with him.

He came away with a head full of ideas and reams of notes on how to improve his work. He had three more essays to complete in the next three months and would be kept very busy with everything he had to work on. All in all, the weekend had been the same sort of success it usually was and Neville was satisfied with how it had gone.

He arrived back at the manor and unpacked his things then decided to go in search of Draco to let him know he was back. He found him, unsurprisingly, in the cellar, tending to his potions, the man looking up from the cauldron he'd been bent over when Neville descended the stairs.

"Oh hello," Draco said, removing the glasses he'd been wearing, an article of clothing that was fast becoming Neville's favourite. "How did it go?"

"Really well, thanks, although I feel I need a day or two to let my mind decompress."

Draco smiled and said, "I feel that way whenever Severus teaches me something. His mind works in ways I have yet to truly fathom." He turned the heat down under the cauldron and, his expression teasing, asked, "Did you behave yourself?"

Neville smiled and said, "Depends on your definition."

"Ooh, shifty answer. Should I be worried?"

Neville approached the man and slid a hand over his hip, saying, "I wouldn't think about it if I were you." His other hand crept up along Draco's jaw to circle around to his neck, pulling the man gently closer and letting their lips meet.

He teased the man with light, flirtatious kisses as his hand slid beneath the fabric of Draco's shirt. Clearly impatient, Draco deepened the kiss as he pulled his body flush against Neville's, Neville smiling against the man's lips as he felt his body respond. Draco's hands travelled the length of Neville's torso, untucking his shirt and unbuttoning his trousers.

"Should I take it as a compliment that you're still interested in me after a weekend of debauchery?" Draco asked as he slid his hand inside Neville's underwear and began to palm him with a firm hand.

"Yes, you should," Neville murmured as he kissed Draco's throat while he enjoyed the man's ministrations. He divested Draco of his jeans and underwear, then decided to speed things along by banishing the man's clothing altogether.

"It's cold in here," Draco complained, then returned the favour and banished Neville's clothing.

"I'll warm you up," Neville promised as he let his hands travel over Draco's pert backside. He captured the man's lips again in a deep and sweeping kiss as he let his fingers tease up and down the man's cleft, circling his entrance with soft, light touches. "Did you miss me?" he asked as he kissed a path along the man's jaw.

"No," Draco said with a smile in his voice, using a charm to slick his hand with lube and rolling it over the head of Neville's cock, the pressure absolutely perfect.

"I don't think you're being truthful," Neville said as he also charmed his fingers and slid a lubricated finger inside the man. "I think you missed having my cock inside you. I think you missed having me fuck you senseless."

"Perhaps," Draco conceded as he pushed himself backwards onto Neville's probing finger. Neville added another and Draco moaned softly, saying, "Is that what you want to do now? Bend me over and fuck me until I beg?"

"A lovely thought," Neville said, his voice low as he added a third finger and plunged deep inside the man's body, "but I've had a long weekend and I think I'd like something a little less athletic. You're going to ride me."

"Am I now?" Draco murmured as he moved his hand lower to toy with Neville's balls while his other slid up into Neville's hair, gripping it with pleasant firmness as Neville continued to prepare him with stretching, scissoring fingers.

Draco pushed Neville backwards onto a nearby stool then straddled him, Neville meeting the man's eyes as Draco positioned himself then sank slowly down. Neville held Draco's hips as he moved agonisingly slowly, a teasing smile on his lips as he did so. Draco rolled his pelvis with delicious fluidity, taking Neville deeper and deeper with each slow movement.

"Have I done something to make you punish me like this?" Neville asked as his hands slid up Draco's back, little sparks of pleasure rolling through his groin as Draco continued his sinful movements.

"You went away and left me untended," Draco said, his expression full of amusement even as Neville could see the arousal in the man's eyes. "I had nothing but my right hand for satisfaction."

"Fair enough. I submit to your cruel tortures then," Neville replied, his hands moving to cup the man's backside as Draco continued to ride him with slow, deliberate movements. "God, but you feel fantastic," he said, loving the feel of the man in his lap, his prick engulfed in Draco's deliciously tight heat.

"So do you," Draco said, his hands sliding up to Neville's shoulders as he increased his pace slightly, keeping the smooth roll of his hips as he built a rhythm. "There's not a whole lot better than feeling your cock buried inside me."

"Fuck yes," Neville moaned, gripping Draco's backside more tightly as the man found an absolutely perfect pace. "Just like that, that feels so good."

"Mm," Draco hummed in agreement, his hands sliding over Neville's chest and back over his shoulders and up his neck, sending little flecks of pleasure along Neville's skin as they went. His thoughts began to blur after that, lost as he was in Draco's wonderful movements, feeling his cock slide in and out with each punctuated roll of the man's hips.

He watched Draco as the man closed his eyes and bit down on his lip, a satisfied little smile playing about the corners of his mouth as he rode Neville expertly. It was a sight indeed to behold and Neville wondered if he should go away more often if he would have this to come home to. He had been right in his choice over the weekend; he had no need to seek sexual gratification outside of his marriage, he had it in plentiful supply and could say, with a certain sense of smug satisfaction, that his husband matched his needs perfectly.

"God, you're big," Draco breathed as he angled himself a little differently, his eyes opening with a little spark of pleased surprise as his prostate was grazed. "Oh fuck yes."

Neville reached up and wrapped a hand around Draco's cock, while his other massaged the toned cheek of Draco's arse. "You're not exactly small yourself," he returned, his breathing a little less even than it had been as he began to creep closer to the edge. "Oh that's it, take me harder. Take every inch of me."

"With pleasure," Draco purred as Neville set a firm and steady stroking his cock, matching his hand's movement in time with Draco's rolling hips. Draco leant forward and met Neville's lips as he rode Neville with purpose now. Their kisses were passionate and heated as things began to crescendo and Neville felt Draco's hands grip his shoulders tightly before he was gasping against Neville's mouth and spurting his release between them.

Neville continued to stroke him until the last drops of his orgasm were wrung from him, then held the man's hips tightly as he thrust up into him hard and fast until he came too, his eyes shutting and his breath stuttering as he did so. He allowed himself a few gentle thrusts as he came down from the high, feeling himself soften within Draco's tightness as his overwhelming pleasure subsided to a pleasant fuzziness.

"Welcome home," Draco said dryly as he nipped Neville's earlobe. "I certainly hope I played my part well as the devoted spouse who was pleased to have you back."

Neville laughed and said, "Very convincing, but your performance isn't over yet. I intend to have you at least twice before the night's out."

"Mr Longbottom, you really are a very welcome surprise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ahead enough in my writing that I've decided to update twice-weekly instead. We could all use the escape at the moment :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Is it in?"

"Yes, it's in."

"Are you sure? Something doesn't feel right."

"Neville, it's in, alright? Don't you think I'd be able to tell if it wasn't?"

"Well…waggle it about a bit. It's not doing anything."

"I thought you knew what you were doing?"

"I do…I _did_ …but…George really should have stayed to walk us through this."

Draco sighed and pushed himself back onto his heels, staring down at the cables in his hand. "We've connected everything he told us to and used all the right charms that Hermione said to. The television should be working now."

Neville frowned down at the written instructions George had left with him then looked, perturbed, at the blank screen of the television they had set up in the den. Harry and Ron had one in their flat and had managed to make it work with some kind of hybrid magic that Hermione and George had come up with but, so far, he and Draco hadn't had much success with theirs.

"I thought you knew about these tele-things. Doesn't Andromeda have one?"

"Well yes but I didn't bloody set it up! George said this would be simple."

"George is full of shit," Neville said with a snort. "We must have missed a step…maybe one of these wire thingys is in the wrong place?"

"I don't think so. There are only _so_ many places they can go into. Oh wait, hang on. Shouldn't this be plugged in somewhere?" Draco asked, holding up a wire that had managed to escape their activities. "Give me those notes a sec," he asked and Neville handed the parchment over. Draco perused it with a frown for a moment then returned to all-fours and crept around the back of the TV. After a moment or two of faffing, coupled with several amusing threats to the television itself, the black box suddenly sprang to life and displayed a picture on its screen.

"Success!" Draco said triumphantly, pushing himself to stand next to Neville, looking down at the TV with a pleased smile.

"Now what?" Neville asked, still slightly bewildered by the piece of muggle technology that had found its way into his home.

"Now we watch it," Draco said wryly. "Haven't you ever used the one at Harry's place before?"

"No," Neville answered as they moved to sit on the sofa, Draco taking the funny controller thing with him. "I just turn up and watch whatever rubbish they put on."

"Well, let's have a look, shall we?"

Draco tucked his feet beneath him and began to do things with the controller that had the pictures constantly shifting. Neville knew about 'changing channels', although he didn't really understand what it meant, and he was happy to leave the admin of the tele to Draco, who seemed far more comfortable with it than he was.

"What are you in the mood for?" Draco asked as he continued to flick through the television's offerings.

"I have no idea," Neville replied.

They spent the next half an hour flicking through the channels, Draco explaining the type of programmes that were on each. They fought good-naturedly on what they would and wouldn't watch, then eventually settled on a nature programme over a shared bottle of particularly good red wine.

When Harry had suggested installing the television in his home, Neville had dismissed the idea as nonsense. Harry had convinced him though that it would be a good way to spend time with Draco without having to try and force conversation. As usual, the irritating, speccy git had been right and, as Neville and Draco spent their evening in the den watching programmes, he had to admit that it was very pleasant.

They usually retreated to their rooms or their work spaces after dinner, catching up on work or reading, and would only occasionally spend the evening together. This would, hopefully, give them the opportunity to spend more time together in a more informal way. Conversation was still a little awkward between them and the only time they had no issues interacting with one another was when they were shagging each other senseless.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy Draco's company; indeed, he was actually quite surprised that he found the conversations they _did_ have very enjoyable and that Draco was a funny and often charming person to have around. It was just that they were still relative strangers to one another and hadn't yet found an easiness between them that real couples had.

Neville knew his previous approach of avoiding the man where possible had been a stupid one. Draco had been nothing but polite, in his own inimitable way, and there was no reason to hide himself away from his husband. It made sense to build something cordial and respectful between them; they were bound together for the rest of their lives, it would have been ridiculous to live a life where they ignored one another at all costs.

"Were you busy at work today?" Neville asked as they turned the TV off, having found nothing decent to watch after the nature shows they'd watched together.

"Very," Draco said with a nod as he topped their wine up. "Mr Zanetti was busy with orders today so I had to serve in the shop."

"How do you find that?" Neville asked, wondering if Draco was subjected to the same kind of abuse he'd seen him suffer elsewhere.

"Fine," Draco said with a smile. "The customers are all regulars and they're used to me now. Some are polite, some ignore me altogether and some are downright batty."

"How so?" Neville asked with a laugh as he angled his body to face Draco more.

"Oh, Mr Zanetti has lots of loyal punters who have been with him for years so some are little…advanced in age, shall we say? They're a tad eccentric and like to stop for a chat most days…even when it's obvious you haven't really got the time."

Neville sipped at his wine and said, amused, "Well now I have a delightful mental picture of you conversing with little old ladies and charming them senseless."

"Bang on. I am _incredibly_ charming."

Neville raised an eyebrow and said, "I bet that's why they come in so often. They all fancy you."

"Naturally. Anyone with any sense would find me attractive."

Neville laughed, more able now than he'd previously been to see past the man's arrogance and glimpse the humour beneath it. "Of course, silly me. So that's how you spend your days there, is it? Charming old dears?"

"That's certainly part of it," Draco said, leaning an elbow on the back of the sofa and resting his head against his fist. "I like the shop work, it's interesting and I'm never bored. I like advising people, only on the stuff Mr Zanetti lets me do of course, and I like helping people find solutions to their problems. Mr Zanetti's an excellent brewer, not in the same class as Severus, of course, but I'm learning a lot from him and he's a good teacher."

"How did you end up working there?"

"Just sent out a load of letters to potion brewers and shop owners up and down the country. Most of them came back as flat refusals…some were bloody rude about it, as you can imagine, but Mr Zanetti just asked me to come in for a chat, asked about my potions mastery and hired me that day. He's…a unique character."

"Do you get on?"

Draco nodded, shifting himself to get more comfortable on the sofa, and said, "He's very quiet and doesn't like to socialise much, hence why he sticks me with the customers all the time, but he's passionate about potions and he's been very encouraging with my studies. He also…" Draco trailed off and took a sip of his wine before he met Neville's eyes and said, "He never asks about the war, never asks about the mistakes I made. He doesn't seem to judge, he just…accepts who I'm trying to be now."

"Anyone with any sense would do the same," Neville said gently. "You're a different person to the one you were a couple of years ago."

"I certainly hope so," Draco said quietly. "I look back at who I was and…Merlin, it makes me so ashamed. I know it's an awful thing to say but…I'm glad my father's in Azkaban. I can finally step out from his shadow."

Neville wasn't surprised that Draco felt that way but it _did_ surprise him that Draco would admit it to him. "I suppose, for the first time, you have some freedom."

"Yes, I do. He…dictated so much of my life, including my thoughts and feelings. I wish I'd been allowed to choose my own path."

"Seems to me that that's exactly what you've done since the war. You've decided who you want to be and taken steps to make that a reality. I think you should be very proud."

Draco looked up from his wine glass and graced Neville with a gentle smile. Neville found himself returning it, a slight flush creeping over his neck as he realised how nice it was to have Draco look at him that way. Draco looked away first, clearing his throat and finishing the last of his wine. He untucked his legs and stretched them a little, his feet coming very close to Neville's legs as he did so.

"I was thinking," Draco said, with an endearing sense of being flustered, "I'd quite like to change my room…if that's alright with you."

"It's fine with me," Neville said, surprised that Draco would feel he had to consult him. "It's your room, this is your home, you can do whatever you like."

"Oh…well, thank you. I don't want to change much, the room's just a little tired." His eyes widened slightly and he added, "Not that I mean any offence by that. The room's lovely…just not quite to my taste. I'm sorry, that's so rude."

Neville laughed and said, "Draco, I agree with you. The whole house is tired and dated. I've been meaning to give it a re-vamp for ages but I'm pants at all that stuff."

"Well, lucky for you you've married a man with impeccable taste and accounts in all the best interior design shops."

"Oh…no…I'll pay for it. It's only right after all.

Draco gave him a sly smile and said, "No, dear husband, my mother will pay for it. In this instance, I don't think I'll have a problem asking her for funds. It seems only fitting that her purse will pay for this little redecoration."

"You're terrible," Neville said with a smile, perfectly happy to let Narcissa pay to tart up his house as long as it sat alright with Draco.

"Aren't I just? What say we pop into town tomorrow and take a look?"

'Town', as it turned out, was Bath. According to Draco, the best interior shops were there and he wouldn't hear of them going anywhere else. Overnight, Draco had compiled a list of changes he wanted to make to the house and Neville agreed readily. He had no idea about furnishings or how to go about sprucing the place up but Draco was full of ideas on how to improve it.

It was high time the manor received a little care and attention. It hadn't been decorated since his father's childhood and it really was looking run-down and uncared for. It was drab and cheerless, and Neville was more than ready to inject a little life into it. Draco took him from shop to shop and asked his opinion on furniture for the main sitting room, the dining room, the bedrooms and consulted with him on furnishings for areas like the hallways and the large landings.

Neville didn't have much of a clue but he put his foot down on the some of the more outlandish suggestions Draco made, which he was certain the man only proffered to perturb him. Draco had fantastic taste and Neville could see the man's ideas coming together to make the manor a far more charming and appealing place to live.

"I quite like the kitchen," Draco said as he perused a shelf of kitchenware. "It's homely, it's nice to pop into for a cup of tea throughout the day or to sit and have a sandwich if I haven't got time for a proper lunch."

Neville nodded. "Yeah, I like the kitchen too. We could change the cupboards though? They've seen better days."

"Ooh, we could go for something in an ash?" Draco said. "It would really lift the room, make it bigger and brighter. It might be nice to replace that table too, something big and made of oak. Now, cannisters."

"Do we need cannisters?" Neville asked, bemused.

"Yes," Draco insisted. "As well as some new tea towels and a kettle. Something copper would be lovely."

"Aren't all kettles the same?"

"Oh Neville, really," Draco said with a groan. "I'm going to have to educate you, you really have no clue. It's a wonder you manage to dress yourself with any kind of style."

"You think I have style?" Neville asked, pleased with the assertion.

"Accidental, of course," Draco said dryly. "You'd make anything look good."

"Shut up," Neville said, giving the man's shoulder a knock as he felt himself blush. "Where are you taking us next?"

"To get paint, and no, you won't be allowed to choose colours. You can venture opinions only and I'll be making the final decisions. We'll go to Barrett and Bond, they have the best quality paint money can buy."

"Your mother's going to pitch a fit when the bill for all this lot lands on her."

Draco gave him a wolfish smile and said, "Isn't she just? Serves the scheming mare right."

After their shopping was finally completed and everything placed on order, they went for lunch at one of Draco's favourite restaurants, the bill also to be paid courtesy of Narcissa. It was a pleasant affair and Neville enjoyed being wined and dined while they went over their plans for the manor.

It was mostly just cosmetic things they were doing, but Draco also had plans, over the next couple of years or so, to renovate the bathrooms and to switch around the layout of the downstairs reception rooms. None of these things had ever occurred to Neville and he had to admit that he was looking forward to seeing the place undergo its transformation.

"Are you busy today?" Draco asked a couple of days later over breakfast.

"I don't have to be," Neville replied, putting his book to one side. "You look as though you have plans for me."

Draco wiggled his eyebrows comically and said, "I do, Mr Longbottom, I do. I want to get you all hot and sweaty and watch while you exert yourself."

"You want me to decorate," Neville surmised and Draco grinned. "Alright, but I'm not doing it by my bloody self, you'll have to help."

"As if I'd leave you to your own devices," Draco said, sounding scandalised. "I dread to think what you'd do with all that expensive paint."

If someone had told Neville back in Hogwarts that his mouth would one day water at the sight of Draco Malfoy wearing overalls and decorating the Longbottom family home, he would have had them sectioned. Here he was though, standing in the main sitting room, dust sheets spread out everywhere while Draco sat on the floor and focused on the meticulous work of cutting in. He had those sodding glasses on again and looked good enough to eat, so much so that Neville found himself giving far more attention to his husband than the task at hand.

For a snobby Pureblood who had rarely ever had to get his hands dirty, Draco was a surprisingly good decorator. He was commanding the proceedings and bossing Neville about left, right and centre. Neville didn't mind in the slightest; Draco was efficient and competent and an absolute pleasure to watch while Neville was supposed to be rolling on the paint.

"Aren't there charms for this?" he asked as he was showered in flecks of paint while he did the job he was supposed to.

"There are," Draco said, not taking his eyes of his task, "but you never get a perfect finish. Best by far to do it by hand."

Neville stopped, for the 100th time that morning, and craned his neck to look at the man. No one should look bloody gorgeous crouched down and frowning as they painted above a skirting board with meticulous detail and yet Draco managed to pull it off. There was something bizarrely endearing about seeing him so focused on something, especially a task that Neville would never have associated with him.

"Neville," Draco said without looking up, his voice full of amusement, "you'll never get anything done standing there looking at my arse."

"I'm not looking at your arse!" Neville protested feebly.

Draco raised his head and smirked at Neville, saying, "I beg your pardon, but that is _precisely_ what you've been doing."

Neville flushed and cleared his throat. "Well…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "you shouldn't have such a nice arse."

Draco emitted a bark of laughter, his eyes dancing with mirth. "You know just how to flatter a fella."

"Oh shove off," Neville said, embarrassed.

He returned his attention to the wall he was supposed to be working on, resolving to keep his eyes off Draco for the rest of the morning. It would be bloody difficult when the man was basically sex on legs and already Neville's mind was being an absolute bugger and making things more difficult by reminding him just what that arse looked like when it was being pounded into the middle of next week.

"Don't worry," Draco's voice broke through his thoughts, "I'm amusing myself with thoughts about your arse too."

Neville looked over his shoulder at the man, who gave him a wicked smile then returned to his task as though he hadn't said a thing. Neville shook his head with a smile and wondered how strange his life had become that he could actually enjoy flirting with Draco Malfoy of all people. He supposed, given everything that had happened in the last couple of months, it was actually the least strange to be occurring.

He _did_ enjoy flirting with Draco and he was actually rather happy for that to be the case. He enjoyed the teasing little smiles Draco would send his way or the artful little touches the man would make throughout the day, letting him know exactly what his husband had planned for him. Neville had never really indulged in flirting before, not past the occasional look across a crowded bar anyway, and he was really rather revelling in it with Draco.

He liked the tingle of anticipation every time he received one of _those_ looks from Draco, liked the fun of a terrible double entendre or one of his salaciously wicked comments. He enjoyed firing back with one of his own and seeing the look that would cross Draco's face when he realised what was on offer for later on in the day.

"Well, that's not a bad job," Draco said a couple of hours later, standing back with his arms folded and inspecting Neville's work. "Good finish."

"Do I get a gold star?" Neville asked, feeling oddly transfixed by Draco wiping his hands on a wet cloth.

"I should say so," Draco said with a smile. "So what do you think? Still happy with the colour?"

"It's lovely," Neville said, taking a look around the room. "So much brighter."

"Wait until we get the new furniture in, I can't wait until it arrives."

"So what tasks have you got lined up for me now?" Neville asked, knowing his work was far from over.

They had a leisurely lunch in the kitchen then got to work painting the den. It was a smaller room but more fiddly than the main sitting room and so needed a little more care taken with it. Again, Draco directed things and Neville was happy to comply. He had always liked the den, it was homely and cosy in the winter and a pretty, tranquil place in the summer. He was pleased they weren't doing too much to change it but the fresh lick of paint was certainly a welcome alteration.

Draco had chosen a soft grey for the walls and Neville had teased him that it was the colour of his eyes. It made the room look fresher and cleaner and Neville was looking forward to spending more time in there. They had both agreed that the sofa and armchairs were far too comfy to get rid of, but Draco had purchased throws and cushions that gave the slightly worn pieces of furniture a fresh breath of life.

He had changed the lampshades for the magical lights that adorned the walls and had also chosen new curtains that now framed the pretty little window seat very attractively. The amendments were all subtle but they made a big impact and, as Neville stepped back later that afternoon to look at their work, he was pleased with how the room now looked.

"I'd say that was dinner well-earned," Neville said as he watched Draco inspect every inch of the room to make sure it was perfect. "Fancy fish and chips from the place in town?"

"God yes, I'm famished."

Neville apparated to the nearest town and picked up their dinner from his favourite chippy. He brought it back home and they sat in the den and ate it with their fingers, sitting on one of the dust sheets with their backs against the sofa. It truly was something to see the snobby prat of his youth sitting in paint-splattered overalls and eating a chippy tea from the paper. It really was too much, though, when Draco insisted on licking the salt and grease from his fingers one by one.

"Here's to a job well done," Neville said as he clinked his bottle of beer against Draco's. "I can't believe how much better the place looks already."

"Just wait until it's all finished. You won't recognise it."

Neville smiled and said, "I meant to do it after Gran died but…I don't know…never had the heart I suppose."

"It must have been strange for you when she passed away," Draco said gently.

"It was," Neville said with a sigh. "My father passed away right after the war and my mother's still in St Mungo's but…Gran was the only family I've ever really known. She wasn't…she wasn't a demonstrative sort of person, in fact she could be downright frightening sometimes, but I always knew she cared about me and that I meant a lot to her. I don't think I'm really over her death yet."

"Families are tricky things," Draco said, leaning back against the sofa as he stretched his legs out in front of him. "I can't say I understand mine at all."

"Your mother loves you though, that much is clear."

"Yeah…she does…in her own strange way. My father, on the other hand…"

"You don't think he loves you?"

"I don't think he's capable," Draco replied, his expression quietly sad. "Power was all my father ever cared about and I was a pawn in gaining that power. I was always his heir…never really his son. There was never any closeness between us and now…there never will be."

"He might still change," Neville suggested, although he knew it was unlikely. From what he had heard from Harry, Azkaban had only made Lucius more vicious and it was unlikely the man would ever be a decent father to Draco, or a decent human being, for that matter.

"I'm not sure I'd want him to. It feels very much as though that ship has sailed. I'm an adult now, the damage has been done."

"All of us with these messy families," Neville said, shaking his head, "makes you wish you were born into the Weasleys."

He'd expected Draco to scoff or say something derogatory but instead the man simply nodded and said, "It does rather."

A tapping at the window broke the sombre mood and they both looked up to see Narcissa's owl waiting for them. Exchanging a wry smile with Neville, Draco got up and opened the window, retrieving the letter the owl was carrying. He scanned it and then grinned, looking up at Neville and saying, "It seems my mother's received the bill for out little renovation project."

"What's the damage?" Neville asked, amused by how gleeful Draco was.

"You and I, my dear husband, are summoned to a party held in honour of my birthday next week. She makes no mention of the bill at all but she _does_ say that she expects us to spend my entire birthday weekend at the manor."

"Was it worth vexing her so much?"

"Oh yes," Draco said, eyeing Neville over the top of the letter. "It was worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will now be every Monday and Thursday, unless you guys have a better suggestion? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, my favourite one is coming up next so I'll look forward to your reactions :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The air was fragrant and warm as Neville stood in the Malfoys' manicured gardens, a glass of champagne in his hand as he wished this damned weekend over. It wasn't Draco's birthday until the Monday but they were staying at the manor for both Saturday and Sunday night and already Neville had had more than enough.

The party that Narcissa had arranged was an altogether grander affair than the usual soirees Neville and Draco had had to suffer through and Neville could see that Draco was enjoying it no more than he was. Despite the gathering officially being in honour of Draco, there were precious few people there he actually knew. Snape had been invited, and by extension, George, who looked as though he was an explorer embarking upon a voyage of great anthropological import.

Among Draco's actual friends, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott had warranted invitations, and it was clear that Draco was pleased to see them. Neville had no clue what the two men had been up to since the war, but he'd had few quarrels with them at school and felt little animosity towards them as an adult. He was happy, for Draco's sake, that they were there and at least it saved the man from having to make small talk with the other insufferable people Narcissa had invited.

"How much of this champagne do you think it's seemly to have before dinner?" George asked as he came to stand beside him.

"Do you care?" Neville asked with a snort as George downed the remainder of his glass.

"Well _I_ don't no, but I'd hate to show Sev up."

"That's actually quite sweet, George."

"I'm very sweet when the mood takes me," George replied, eyeing the contents of a floating tray and picking out a heavily-laden blini, popping the whole lot in his mouth.

"How's he getting on?" Neville asked, his eyes going to the ostentatious water feature in the middle of the lawn where Snape was standing and talking to a small group of people.

"He's hating it with every fibre of his being. He's only here for Draco's sake; if he had his way he would have told Narcissa to stick her invitation where the sun doesn't shine and that he'd be delighted to never set foot in her horrible house again. As it is…here we are."

"It must be difficult for him. All those…murky waters to navigate. I mean…half the people here surely were supporters of You Know Who and here's Snape…the biggest hero against that bastard."

"Don't let him hear you call him a hero," said George with a grin. "It makes him go awfully sour."

"I can only imagine."

Neville watched as Snape nodded sombrely, seemingly deep in conversation with the group he was with. His hands were clasped behind his back, his posture rigid as he stood up straight and let everyone get a good look at the scarring on his neck. No one would have known how uncomfortable he was and Neville was able to see just a fraction of the guile the man had possessed as a spy.

"You're happy, aren't you?" he asked George. "I mean, you really do love him."

George smiled. "I know everyone thinks I'm barking, my mum still wants to have me sectioned, but yeah…I do. I don't think I did at first…I don't think he did either…we were both very broken men a couple of years ago. I'm not saying our life together is all rainbows and sunshine but…we work at the bad stuff and…enjoy the good."

"I think you make sense together," Neville said softly. "I mean…the man still sometimes terrifies me but he's changed since our schooldays and, whether he likes it or not, he _is_ a hero. You're both complicated men, intense, intelligent…yeah…you fit together."

"And he's fucking gorgeous," George said as he looked across the lawn at his partner.

Neville couldn't say he understood that point of view; Snape wasn't gorgeous, not by any stretch of the imagination, but he clearly was to George and that was what mattered.

"Oh not conventionally," George continued, surmising Neville's thoughts. "But holy fuck, Nev, he makes my knees go weak. He does this thing – "

"Thank you," Neville said, holding up his hand. "If you start telling me about what he does in bed my head might actually explode."

"Spoilsport," George said with a huff. He swiped a fresh glass of champagne from another obliging tray and said, "Alright then, let's talk about _your_ sex life."

"Let's not," Neville said with a groan.

"Oh come on, entertain me. Ron says you two are at it like rabbits."

"Ron's got a big bloody mouth," Neville said, feeling his cheeks flush.

"Go on, tell me. I'll keep it under my hat, promise."

"George, I'm not going to stand here, at Draco's bloody birthday of all things, and tell you what we get up to, no matter how much you beg."

"How boring," George said, clucking his tongue. "Alright then, just tell me this – things are good in that department, yes?"

Neville sighed and said, "Yes, George. In that department I can safely say there are no problems. We're…very compatible."

"And you fancy him silly, right?"

"Yes," Neville said, smiling in spite of himself. "He's bloody gorgeous. He even makes overalls looks good. I didn't think that was possible."

George's eyebrows rose and he said, "When the bloody hell did he wear overalls?"

"Last week, we were decorating the house. We did a pretty good job of it too, if I do say so myself. Anyway, he had on overalls and his glasses and…well…let's just say I wasn't 100% focused on the decorating work."

George eyed him strangely for a moment, then said, "You're spending time together?"

"We live together," Neville said, thinking the question was a daft one.

"Yeah but you were avoiding each other a lot at the start. This sounds suspiciously like progress."

Neville shrugged. "I suppose so. It's all Harry's fault really. He keeps encouraging me to…build something with Draco, if only a friendship. I don't know, he really seems to have a soft spot where Draco's concerned. If he wasn't so head over heels for Ron I'd think he had a bit of a crush."

George grinned. "He does seem very fond of him, doesn't he? Well…our Harry's a good judge of character and if he says Draco's an alright bloke then that's fine by me. Besides, Sev really is very fond of him and I can accept that he'll be part of our lives."

"That sounds very much as though you're in it for the long haul, George," Neville said, his eyes narrowed at the man, who blushed charmingly.

"It's out of my hands," he said, directing the comment to his champagne. "I'm lost."

"Wow," Neville said with a laugh, clapping a hand on the man's shoulder. "You really have got it bad."

"Go soak your head, Nev," George said good-naturedly. "I'm going in search of actual food, not this finger nonsense. I'm a Weasley, for heaven's sake. We need feeding properly."

Neville watched him go with a smile and decided it was probably time for him to find Draco and put on a good show of being a happily-married couple. They both knew what was expected of them and had had enough practice at these ridiculous shows before. Besides, it wasn't too much of a strain to stand with an arm around Draco's waist or to flirt with him a little in front of Narcissa's snobby friends.

"Ah, Neville, there you are," said Draco, gracing him with a lovely smile as he approached. "You remember Theo and Blaise from school, don't you?"

"Of course," Neville said, shaking them both by the hand. "How are you?"

"Well, thank you," said Blaise. "I'm living in Paris while I study fashion. I have a charming little atelier."

Theo snorted and said, "He has a shoebox of an attic that even the rats have deserted."

"And where are you living, mm?" Blaise asked. "In a basement."

"It's a sub-level apartment in Knightsbridge."

"It's a leaking basement half a mile away from Knightsbridge that you're being gouged for. I'm surprised you haven't got scarring on your lungs from all the mould you're breathing in."

"You really are a prick," Theo said and Blaise punched him in the arm, the two men grinning at one another as Draco shook his head at them both.

"How's marriage treating you?" Blaise asked. "I mean…I know it's not real, but still."

Neville raised a questioning eyebrow at Draco and the man said, "They're my oldest friends, I wasn't going to lie to them. They know about the life debt."

"Well," Neville said as he rested a hand in the small of Draco's back, "we haven't killed each other yet. That has to count for something."

"Kudos to you," Blaise said with an easy smile. "Sharing a dorm with this one for nigh on seven years was enough for me. I salute you in your restraint."

"I'm not that bad!" Draco protested as he stepped closer to Neville. "Will you tell them I'm not that bad, please?" he entreated.

Neville grinned as he rubbed a gentle circle against Draco's back. "He really isn't," he told Theo and Blaise. "I've even put him to good use redecorating the house."

Theo's eyes widened and he looked at Draco with no small degree of mirth. "You?" he asked. "You've been _decorating_?"

Draco sniffed and looped an arm through Neville's, his other hand trailing gently up and down Neville's arm. "I _directed_ proceedings in the refurbishment of Neville's family home," he said with an imperious tilt of his head.

"Actually he was on his knees in overalls doing the meticulous cutting-in. He really is a very skilled labourer."

Theo and Blaise both descended into laughter as Draco gave Neville a thump and said, "I can't believe you told them that!"

"But it's true!" Neville said with a laugh. "And you did look damn sexy in those overalls."

"Oh shut up," Draco said, hiding his face against Neville's shoulder. "You are so embarrassing."

"Sorry," Neville murmured insincerely against Draco's temple.

The man tilted his head to look up him, his eyes going to Neville's lips. A little jolt of anticipation raced through Neville as he felt the urge to tilt his head down and kiss the man right there in the middle of everything. They never kissed outside of sex though, never shared a quick peck or a lengthy snog when it wasn't leading to or finishing off a round of sexual shenanigans.

Draco looked so ridiculously handsome though, his expression soft as he looked up at Neville with those stunning grey eyes. Something in Neville ached to reach out and pull him closer, to kiss him for no other reason than it would be a pleasurable thing to do. The clearing of a throat brought him back to his senses and he turned back to face Blaise and Theo, who were regarding him and Draco with mixed expressions of surprise and glee.

"More champagne anyone?" Draco said, giving himself a shake. "I'll go and see if I can hunt down a fresh bottle."

Later that evening, they dressed for dinner in Draco's bedroom. They were staying there that night, and the following one, sharing the room under the guise of a married couple. Neville watched with amusement as Draco decided to forgo dress robes in favour of tailored black trousers and a dark green shirt that sat gorgeously against the man's pale skin. He was doing it to vex Narcissa on purpose, Neville knew that, the woman expecting him to dress in wizarding attire rather than the more muggle style he'd gone for.

"It's too hot for robes," Draco said with a smile when Neville pointed this out to him. "Besides, I look good, don't I?"

"You know you do," Neville replied, buttoning his waistcoat. Draco had also persuaded him to ditch the formal robes, though it hadn't taken much; Neville was always happy to assist in irritating Narcissa.

He watched as Draco put on the cufflinks Neville had bought him as a birthday present. They were a little impersonal but Neville had chosen silver ones with inlaid emeralds, which he thought were fitting if not exactly a testament to a close relationship.

"I'll um…I'll take the sofa tonight," Neville said, indicating the elegant chaise-longue at the foot of Draco's bed.

"Don't be daft," Draco said, turning to look at him with a frown. "You can share my bed, it's plenty big enough."

"We don't share a bed at home," Neville argued. "I'll be fine on the sofa," he insisted.

"Please yourself," Draco said with a shrug, and Neville thought he could detect the slightest sense of hurt from the man. "Right, are you ready to do go down?" Draco asked, clearly not wanting to discuss the issue further.

Neville nodded and together they made their way to the manor's large and rather overwhelming dining room. Many of the guests were already assembled, holding polite conversations as glasses clinked. Narcissa wafted from person to person, her manner charming and full of hospitality, the perfect Pureblood hostess.

Draco and Neville took their seats, neither of them willing to engage in anymore small talk, having had their fill of it that afternoon. Severus and George came to sit opposite them, Neville relieved to have allies, while Theo and Blaise seated themselves a couple of chairs down. Eventually, the other guests began to migrate to the table and the first course was served.

Neville couldn't say he particularly cared for the food on offer, it was far too fancy and convoluted for his tastes, but he had been brought up to clear whatever was on his plate and so he did so, complimenting Narcissa as though she'd been the one responsible for the meal's execution.

"Oh, Neville, that's so sweet," she simpered after he praised the beef bourguignon they had eaten for their main course. "Draco, your husband is so charming."

"Isn't he?" Draco replied, placing a hand on Neville's knee.

"Not as charming as your son," Neville told Narcissa, placing his hand over Draco's and giving it a squeeze. "And not half so talented. You should see the changes he's made to our place, he's transformed it!"

Draco snorted quietly beside him and Neville had to stop his own lip from twitching as Narcissa's expression turned sour for a fraction of a second before the smile was plastered firmly on her face again. "Yes," she said tightly, "I'm aware of the changes you've been making. Quite the undertaking."

"Oh it was all Draco," Neville said and Draco squeezed his hand back, Neville able to feel the mirth that was rolling through his husband. "I could barely contain him. He really was on something of a mission."

"Well…how nice," Narcissa said, her eyes flashing as she sipped her wine.

She turned to talk to the man on her other side and Neville felt Draco lean into him, his lips close to Neville's ear as he whispered, "You enjoyed that."

"Yes I did," Neville murmured as his hand moved to stroke the inside of Draco's thigh.

"We'll make a Malfoy of you yet," Draco said with a soft laugh before he pressed a kiss to the skin by Neville's ear then nipped his earlobe gently. Neville's breath hitched slightly and he gripped Draco's thigh, wondering if anyone would notice if he threw the man down onto the table and fucked him over the dessert.

As the evening drew on, people began to mingle again after the final course had been served. Neville had been on pins ever since Draco's rather innocuous attentions to his ear and all he wanted was so slide his hands beneath the man's shirt and press his palms to the man's skin, to slide lower to his gorgeous backside and have his way with him.

The final straw came when he heard Draco speaking Russian. The man was standing with a champagne glass dangling elegantly from his hand, conversing with a severe-looking man over by the piano. Neville himself spoke only a spattering of French and some passable German, but he recognised the language as Russian and hearing Draco speak it with what sounded like perfect fluency was enough to send his blood in one very specific direction.

It wasn't fair. Draco was already sex on legs and just about everything he did made Neville more and more attracted to him. As problems went, it was hardly up there with fighting the Battle of Hogwarts, but really, no man should have that many things working for him.

He waited until Draco finished his conversation and caught the man's eye. Draco recognised the expression on Neville's face immediately and smirked in response. He crossed the room to stand in front of Neville, the smouldering expression in his eyes almost enough to undo Neville completely. With no need for words, Draco sauntered past him and Neville had no choice but to follow behind him, trying very hard not to stare at the man's arse as they went.

They made their surreptitious exit from the dining hall and Neville had to smile when Draco led them to Lucius' horrible study. The door was barely closed behind them when Neville had Draco pinned against it, his lips attacking Draco's with fervour. Draco's arms wound around his neck, pressing his body against Neville's as they kissed with bruising intensity.

"Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are?" Neville growled as he moved his lips lower to Draco's throat. He wasted no time undoing the belt on Draco's trousers before unzipping them and letting them pool around his ankles. He palmed the man's hard cock through his underwear and Draco groaned as Neville continued to kiss his throat.

"You liked the Russian?" Draco asked, still managing to sound smug even as he pushed himself into Neville's hot palm.

"Holy fuck, yes. Didn't understand a word of it but it made me think of a thousand things to do to you while you spoke it."

"Kinky sod," Draco said with a breathless laugh as Neville's hand slipped inside his boxers. "Trakhni menya," he whispered in Neville's ear and Neville closed his eyes as another flood of arousal overwhelmed him.

"You should come with a warning," he murmured before he slid to his knees and pulled Draco's boxers down his legs, freeing the man's beautiful cock from its confines. He looked up at Draco, who was looking down at him with flushed cheeks, and said, "I've been dreaming about this all day."

He leant forward and licked a trail up Draco's prick, his hand coming to sheath the base as he did so. He swirled his tongue around the weeping head and spent a happy few moments teasing him just like that, taking the head in his mouth and sucking like a lollipop. He moved his mouth up and down the hard column then lower still to mouth the taut balls.

A hand snaked into his hair and Neville revelled in the tightness of the man's fingers around the strands. He rolled Draco's balls back and forth with his palm while he nuzzled and licked them, Draco's breath coming in sharp stutters above him. He took his time tormenting every inch of Draco's groin, exploring with fingers and tongue, loving the musky smell and the smoothness of the skin beneath his ministrations.

He drifted his fingers lower to dance across Draco perineum, tickling him lightly and making Draco squirm with an intake of breath. He sucked on Draco's balls as he coated his fingers with a charm then slid one slick one inside the man.

"Neville," Draco moaned, and Neville grinned as he slid a second finger in to join the first. "Oh Merlin you're wicked."

"Mm," Neville murmured as he added a third then licked and sucked his way back up Draco's cock with tongue movements he was very proud of. Draco writhed against him and Neville used his free hand to anchor the base of Draco's cock while his mouth slid over the top. He pushed his fingers deeper inside Draco as he enveloped Draco's prick all the way down to the root, letting his throat muscles relax around the man's substantial length.

"That's so good, so fucking good," Draco groaned, his fingers tight in Neville's hair.

Neville held the man in his throat for a while as his fingers worked in and out of Draco's tight arse then he moved his mouth back up, the hand that sheathed Draco going along too, ensuring there was contact on Draco's cock at every moment. He kept that hand firm, knowing what Draco liked, and moved his head up and down as he took Draco to the back of throat while his fingers continued to plunge into the man.

"Oh God, it's too much. It's too much," Draco breathed.

Neville removed his mouth and looked up at Draco saying, "Take it, baby. Take it for me."

Draco moaned, his legs shaking as Neville's mouth descended on him again, his pace now fast and urgent as he sucked the man in earnest. The fingers in Draco's arse crooked wickedly and Draco cried out as he bucked his hips, forcing himself deeper into Neville's willing mouth. Neville continued his assault on that place just _there_ with his fingers deep inside Draco while his mouth took Draco's cock again and again with a suction that Neville knew would make his jaw ache when it was all over.

"Oh God, oh God," Draco stammered before he pulsed hard against Neville's throat then came with a low groan.

Neville swallowed it all down as it hit the back of his throat then sucked gently as he cleaned Draco up and let him slowly soften. He withdrew his fingers gently, casting a cleaning charm, then gave Draco's legs a gentle stroke as he pulled the man's underwear and trousers back up.

He got slowly to his feet and smiled at how completely undone the man looked, his cheeks flushed and his bottom lip swollen from where he'd been biting down on it. His eyes were hazy as he looked at Neville, his chest rising and falling with exertion.

"Merlin's balls, Neville. That was fucking amazing," he said with a gratified sigh. "All that for speaking a bit of Russian?"

Neville laughed as he leant against the door, raking a hand though Draco's hair. "I've wanted your cock in my mouth all day," he confided with a whisper as he pressed a kiss to Draco's temple.

"Just give me a minute a I'll return the favour."

"No need," Neville said softly. "Consider it a birthday present."

"Well, what if I want my present to be your cock buried in my arse?"

"Then I suppose I'd have no choice but to comply."

* * *

He had an uncomfortable night on the chaise-longue and Draco told him he was an idiot and deserved it for turning down his offer of sleeping in the bed. He wasn't sure why he was so reluctant, they did _far_ more intimate things than share a bed, after all, but there was something about it that would have made them somehow more of a real couple. It was perfectly plausible that he was reading far too much into it and he should just save his spine the bother and spend the night on an actual mattress.

It didn't help, of course, that the following day Narcissa subjected them all to 'summer games' on the lawn. Neville wondered if perhaps there was an odd time turner floating around somewhere and he could transport himself to a pleasanter time. Voldemort's attack on the ministry during 5th year should do it.

He plastered on a smile for the most part and suffered through an interminable game of croquet then watched with mind-numbing boredom as a few of the guest fell to a boules competition. When magical cricket was touted, Neville excused himself and went inside for a drink. He had to wonder if anyone, even Narcissa herself, was enjoying this seemingly never-ending weekend. Draco certainly wasn't; Neville knew the man was itching to return home to the safety of his potions cellar as soon as possible.

Oddly, it was only really Draco's company that was making the whole thing bearable. They were having fun putting on their little show for all the people in attendance, making up nonsense about their honeymoon and being all touchy-feely where appropriate. He was also enjoying the times that were certainly _not_ for anyone else's eyes and was keeping himself content by replaying the previous day's exploits in his head on repeat. It had been the only thing stopping him from staving someone's head in with a croquet mallet.

With any luck he could just disappear inside for a little while and not be missed. Perhaps, if luck really smiled on him, Draco would track him down and they could spend a decadent half an hour doing unspeakable things to one another's bodies. Maybe, the cherry on the cake would be Narcissa finding them and seeing her son taking it like a pro.

Smiling at the turn his thoughts had taken, Neville rounded a corridor, hoping to find himself near the kitchens but instead realising he was in another, smaller corridor, which was dimly lit and, it turned out, occupied by two other people.

George and Snape hadn't seen him, indeed Neville rather doubted they would have taken notice of Voldemort himself at that point, and he couldn't help but watch as Snape's hands travelled the length of George's body as he had the man gently pinned against the wall. They were quite a sight together, Neville had to admit, their contrasting colouring very striking and their staggering sensuality quite something to behold.

They both moved like liquid against one another as they kissed, George's hands caressing Snape's back while Snape's moved up and down George's torso, going teasingly low and stopping each time. They kissed with a gentleness Neville hadn't known either man possessed, the tenderness between them so obvious that it almost took Neville's breath away.

"We should get back outside," George whispered as he tilted his head so Snape could work his throat.

"Would you rather be roped into another torturous game of tennis or let me get on my knees and suck you?"

Neville had never imagined hearing his former professor say those words, nor had he ever imagined him saying them to a Weasley of all people, but they did things to Neville's groin that he would rather not admit to. He didn't hear George's answer but he could bloody well guess what it was and thought it best to leave them to it before he was caught in his voyeurism.

Taking a deep breath, he made his escape and found a washroom to splash some water on his face. George and Snape made an oddly erotic sight together and Neville supposed it was childish to pretend otherwise. They were both striking men, in their own way, but it was the obvious emotion between them that seemed to stoke the fire they shared.

He took a few moments to wander around the downstairs of the vast manor then decided to bite the bullet and head back outside. If he was very lucky, he might be able to hide away from Narcissa's grasping attempts to rope him into another game and sit quietly in a corner somewhere. He scanned the manicured lawn for Draco, wondering if he needed rescuing, and clocked him over by the heavily-laden buffet table, speaking with a man who looked like he was in his early 20s with dark hair and rather striking looks.

Draco was smiling as he spoke to him, nodding his head enthusiastically and raking a hand through his hair in a way that looked suspiciously like flirting. Something twisted slightly in Neville's stomach and he frowned as he watched the two men interacting.

"Uh, Blaise," he said, as the man appeared in the periphery of his vision. "Who um…who's that over there with Draco?"

Blaise glanced across the lawn to where Neville had gestured and said, "Oh, that's Kristian…someone. I forget his last name but I think he's the son of a Durmstrang professor."

"Oh," Neville said, wondering how the man had warranted an invitation. "He and Draco are…friends?" he ventured and Blaise's eyebrows rose.

"I shouldn't think so. He's likely only been invited because Narcissa has some kind of motive."

"I see. Well…perhaps I should go and introduce myself."

Blaise smirked and said, "Yes, yes you do that. Good to stake your claim after all."

"It isn't like that," Neville protested. "It's just that…people here think Draco and I are a real couple. It's probably not a good idea for Draco to be flirting with someone else under their noses."

Blaise nodded, still wearing the infuriating smirk. "Absolutely. You go and put on a good show."

Rolling his eyes, Neville left Blaise to his smugness and crossed the lawn to join Draco. His husband didn't see him approach, so caught up in the conversation he was having, so he moved to stand close to him and slid an arm around the man's waist.

"Oh Neville, there you are!" Draco said, giving him such a genuine smile that the strange knot in Neville's stomach turned to an odd little flutter instead.

"Sorry, didn't mean to desert you. I see you're being well looked after," Neville said, his eyes going to the handsome brunet opposite them.

"Kristian," Draco said with a hand on Neville's chest. "Let me introduce you to Neville Longbottom – "

"Draco's husband," Neville interjected as he reached out a hand to the man. He wanted the man to be in no doubt as to who he was and what he was doing there.

"Yes, Draco's just been telling me," Kristian replied as he shook Neville's hand, his accent soft and indiscernible "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Neville said, retracting his hand and tightening his hold on Draco just a little.

"Draco tells me you're a Herbologist. My mother is the Herbology teacher at Durmstrang."

"Oh," Neville said, feeling himself thaw just a little. "It would be…lovely to meet her one day."

Kristian smiled and said, "At another get-together like this, no doubt." There was a slightly uncomfortable silence for a moment, which Kristian broke, saying, "If you'll excuse me, I believe I've been pressed into a game of badminton and I'd hate to anger our gracious host."

He gave a polite bow of his head then left them, heading off towards the manor's tennis courts. Neville watched him go then turned his head to look at Draco who was regarding him with an expression of mirth.

"What?" he asked, nonplussed.

"Jealous?" Draco asked, clearly amused.

"What? No of course not. I just thought we should be keeping up appearances and you flirting wouldn't help that."

Draco's eyes danced as he said, "I was _not_ flirting. I was merely chatting with a guest."

"The handsomest guest here," Neville said, trying not to sound too moody.

"I wouldn't say that," Draco said leaning into him a little more before his tongue came to snake out over the shell of Neville's ear. "I wouldn't say that at all."

"Behave," Neville said, trying to keep the smile from his voice.

"I thought you wanted everyone to know that you've claimed me," Draco whispered, sending a shiver down Neville's spine. "If I promise to be a very good boy and not flirt with any guests whatsoever will you come and fuck me silly over my father's horrible desk?"

"My pleasure, Mr Malfoy. My pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite chapter so far :D I hope you enjoyed it too, please leave a review and let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Harry! Bring some more cold ones in, love."

"Can't you get them yourself, you lazy sod?"

"That's no way to speak to the love of your life!"

"Come in here and see what other choice words I have for you, you pillock."

Neville snorted and shared an amused smile with Ron, who took great delight in vexing in Harry wherever possible, including when Harry was in the kitchen trying to cook a meal that Ron had had no hand in whatsoever.

"He's going to crack you over the head with something heavy," Draco warned as he emerged from the kitchen, handing Neville and Ron a beer each.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Ron replied with a grin. "How's he getting on in there?"

"Well…nothing's on fire," Draco replied, taking a seat on the squashy, over-sized footstool next to where Neville was sitting on the sofa. "He is turning a very interesting shade of red though."

"Perhaps I'd better lend a hand," Ron said, casting a look to the kitchen door.

"I wouldn't," Draco said, shaking his head. "He said you're banned from going in there under any circumstances, including the house being on fire or Voldemort's return."

"Duly noted," Ron said, slumping back on the sofa and taking a large swig of his beer. "So, how did you two get on at your weekend at the manor?"

Draco looked slyly at Neville and said, "Despite it being perhaps the longest weekend in the history of the world, we managed to find one or two highlights."

Ron made a gagging sound and said, "God, I don't want to know.

"No?" Draco asked innocently and Neville knew there was no point trying to stop him. He watched with an exasperated smile as Draco said, "You don't want to hear about the truly spectacular blowjob Neville gave me up against the door, or when he bent me over my father's desk and – "

Ron threw a cushion at him and Draco laughed, saying, "Neville, maybe you should tell him what Sev and George got up to instead."

"I told you that in confidence," Neville admonished, giving Draco's thigh a slap.

"Oh hell," Ron groaned, looking truly pained. "You didn't catch them at it?"

"Not quite," Neville said as his hand settled on Draco's knee. "I had the decency to leave before they did anything too naughty."

"I wouldn't have," Draco said, wiggling his eyebrow. "I'd have stayed and watched."

"That's because you're a degenerate," Neville said with a laugh as he rubbed a gentle circle over Draco's knee.

"My brother and Snape," Ron said, still looking highly perturbed. "I know it's been nearly two years but I still can't wrap my head around it. I mean…I know they love one another…any idiot can see that…but I don't _understand_ it."

"I think they make sense. They're very striking together; Snape's…I don't know got a _quality_ about him and George…well George is just gorgeous," Neville said, swigging his beer.

"Oh yes?" Draco said, looking at him. "Do I have to keep an eye on you whenever George is around now?"

Neville grinned and squeezed Draco's leg. "Absolutely," he said. "I wouldn't let me out of your sight if I were you."

Draco narrowed his eyes at him and said, "You're a shameless slut."

Neville's grin widened and Ron snorted with laughter just as Harry gave them a shout from the kitchen. "Nev! Drake! Take your seats at the table and Ron come and give me a hand bringing this out."

Neville and Draco did as instructed, Neville taking the opportunity, while they were alone, to slide a hand around Draco's neck and lean in to whisper, "Don't worry, it's never George's arse I fantasise about all day."

"No?" Draco asked with a coy smile.

"No," Neville confirmed, nipping Draco's ear, moving away as Harry and Ron came out of the kitchen, bearing their dinner.

Conversation flowed easily as they ate, both Neville and Draco praising Harry's culinary efforts as they enjoyed their fantastic dinner. Harry and Ron apprised them of the latest turn their training had taken, which soundly frankly exhausting to Neville. They were coming to the end of their second year and still had another to go before they could do field work independently.

They were both still enjoying it, apparently convinced that this was the career path they wished to take but Neville wasn't so sure. For Ron perhaps the work would be fulfilling but Neville rather thought that Harry had had enough of dark wizards to last a lifetime. The trouble was Harry knew that people were expecting him to become an auror and that his skills rather fitted the job description. Neville wasn't sure it would ever bring the man true contentment and he wouldn't be surprised if, in the future, Harry's path veered in another direction.

Harry wanted peace and quiet, he wanted to enjoy the life he had fought so hard for and life as an auror wouldn't necessarily bring that. Personally, Neville thought that Harry should throw his talents into teaching, as he'd done a spectacular job in their 5th year, but perhaps that particular trajectory would come later down the line.

"How goes the house renovation?" Ron asked as they all took their last mouthfuls of the delicious meal.

"Fantastic," Neville said, leaning back in his chair.

"Apart from the fact that this one can't make up his mind about the new kitchen cupboards," Draco said, rolling his eyes and dabbing at his mouth with a napkin.

"I told you to pick whatever you like," Neville argued.

"And I told _you_ that I want your input. I don't want to find out a year down the line that you secretly hate whatever I choose."

"I'm sure that won't happen," Neville said with a smile as he rested his arm on the back of Draco's chair. "You've already made the place looks heaps better; I trust your tastes."

"High praise indeed," Draco said with a smile.

They migrated back to the living area and settled on the sofa and armchairs, Draco sitting pleasantly close to Neville, his thigh pressed against Neville's as Neville shifted slightly to accommodate him. He ended up sitting with his arm draped tentatively around Draco's shoulders, wrapping it a little more firmly around the man when Draco tilted his head to smile at him.

"Are you two going away on holiday this summer?" Neville asked, taking a sip of his wine. The booze was always fantastic at Harry and Ron's and there was always plenty of it.

"We might pop over to France for a bit, or even Romania to go and visit Charlie," Ron replied. "He seems to be based there permanently now."

He reached out and pulled Harry down onto his lap, amid much protesting and laughter, and said, "This one has to have at least one romantic holiday a year or he says he'll leave me."

"That sounds like me, doesn't it?" Harry asked, deadpan, as he squirmed and tried to get himself comfortable on Ron's lap. "Drake, if we do go away, will you be able to have Teddy on the days I'd normally have him?"

"Of course," Draco said with a nod. "You know I love spending time with him."

"The kid adores you," Ron said with a grin. "Can't think why."

"Taste and common sense, neither of which you possess," Draco returned smoothly and Neville laughed as he stroked Draco's shoulder absent-mindedly. Draco turned to look at him and said,

"They'll probably go away when you're off on your next conference, you won't have to be bothered with Teddy."

"I don't mind being 'bothered' by him," Neville replied. "You know he's welcome at ours any time."

Something soft settled in Draco's features and Neville was struck, yet again, with the urge to lean down and kiss the man. He was so close, his head was tilted at the perfect angle and his lips looked so deliciously inviting. Neville swallowed hard and, with great effort, tore his eyes away from the man and asked, "How long do you two get off for the summer?"

They talked happily, topics ranging from their various different pursuits to gossip of friends and family. Neville had always enjoyed evenings at Ron and Harry's flat but he was surprised to find just how much he enjoyed being there with Draco. When he'd first learnt about Narcissa's plan to marry him off to the man, he had imagined their place to be his refuge, the place he would go to get away from his husband. He'd never envisaged being there together, enjoying an evening of good food and pleasant conversation while Draco sat close enough to feel the heat coming from his body.

"Anyone for a coffee?" Harry offered as the night drew on.

"Not for me, thanks," Draco said, rubbing his temple and Neville leant back to get a better look at the man. He had gone a little pale and there were the beginnings of dark smudges under his eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked him gently, placing a hand on the man's back.

"I'm fine," Draco said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Just feeling the beginnings of a headache stir."

"I told you not to spend the whole day in that cellar bent over potion fumes with no ventilation."

"I know you did," Draco said with a sigh, "but I had things to do."

"I think we should get you home."

"No," Draco said, shaking his head then frowning at the action. "I'll be alright, I don't want to spoil the evening."

"No arguments, home and bed," Neville said, shifting himself off the sofa and giving Draco a gentle tug up. "We'll bid you goodnight, gents," he said to Harry and Ron. "Thanks for a lovely evening."

"Yes, thank you," Draco echoed as he let Neville slip an arm around his shoulders. "Sorry to have to cry off like this."

"Go and sleep it off," Harry said with a smile. "Hope you feel better in the morning."

Neville guided Draco gently through the floo and held onto him as the man stumbled as they emerged through the fireplace in the den. "Come on, let's get you up to bed."

They walked slowly up the stairs, Neville holding Draco closely to his side as the man tucked himself tightly against Neville's torso. He stopped at Draco's bedroom door and, reluctantly, said, "I suppose I should leave you to it. Can I get you anything? Cup of tea?"

"You're sweet," Draco said with a smile, "but I'll be alright. I just need to sleep it off." He leant up and pressed a soft kiss to Neville's cheek, whispering softly, "Goodnight, Neville," before he turned and disappeared into his bedroom.

Taking a breath to steady himself, Neville gave himself a shake and wandered off down the corridor to his own room. He wasn't thinking about that chaste kiss whatsoever, no he bloody well wasn't.

Draco slept in late the next day and Neville decided to leave him to it. He had plenty to be getting on with and spent the day in his greenhouses tending to his plants. He didn't see Draco at lunch or at dinner but he popped his head around the man's bedroom door a couple of times and saw he was fast asleep, curled around one his pillows as though it was a comforting body. Neville tried very hard not to think whose body it might be.

He retreated to his study in the evening, oddly unwilling to curl up in the den and watch TV without Draco next to him. He had research notes to sort through and half an essay still to write so he sequestered himself away and focused on his work. He had his nose buried in an ancient Herbology tome that he'd filched from the library when there was a soft knock on the door and Draco poked his head into the room.

"Hi stranger," Neville said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"The little bugger's finally receded," Draco said, shifting into the room and running a hand through his endearingly messy hair.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me when I tell you not to poison yourself with all those fumes."

"Yes, dear," Draco said, rolling his eyes. He came to perch on the edge of Neville's desk and said, "What are you up to? Can I bother you?"

Neville looked up at him, pleased to see the man had colour back in his cheeks, and said, "You can _always_ bother me."

"How rude," Draco replied as he slid his hand over Neville's, his longer fingers dancing over the skin of Neville's wrist and up his forearm, tickling in a far too pleasant way.

"You _are_ feeling better," Neville said with a raised eyebrow and Draco gave him a wicked smile as he slid off the table and insinuated himself slowly onto Neville's lap. Neville let his hands wander over the man's slim hips and gently up the muscles of his back, feeling himself harden as Draco wriggled against him.

"I had a dream," Draco said as he slid his hands up Neville's chest.

"Did you now?" Neville asked, amused.

Draco nodded. "It gave me ideas."

"That sounds bloody dangerous."

"Depends on your point of view," Draco said as he let his hands rove up Neville's throat and into his hair. The man was so ridiculously sensual that every touch felt fantastic and Neville sometimes thought he could spend a very pleasant couple of hours just being touched by those lovely hands. "How do you feel about…switching?"

Neville's eyebrows rose as a very endearing blush spread across Draco's cheeks. "Switching?" he echoed as Draco began to fiddle with the collar of his shirt. "As in…you'd like to top?"

Draco cleared his throat and looked down at the buttons of Neville's shirt, the blush increasing, as he said, "Perhaps. I mean…only if that's the sort of thing…I'm very happy with the way things are…I just thought it might be interesting."

Neville slid a finger beneath Draco's chin and titled his head so they were looking at one another again. "I'd be more than interested," he said softly and Draco's eyes lit up.

"You…you'll tell me if I…if it's not good?" Draco asked, his voice so quiet that Neville could barely hear him. His vulnerability was so staggeringly endearing that Neville felt both his attraction and his affection swell in his chest.

"You've never…before?" he asked gently and Draco paused before he shook his head, the blush on his cheeks somehow managing to make his eyes appear softer. "I can't imagine you'd be capable of giving me a bad time," he said with a grin and the tension in Draco's body eased a little as he returned it, the action boyish and invitingly cheeky.

Draco shimmied off his lap and Neville stood, a delightful flutter of anticipation rolling through him. He could feel that Draco was nervous but he also knew just what well-matched bedfellows they were and that Draco was capable of doing anything he turned his mind to. He expected the same single-minded focus that Draco displayed in any other area he found interesting and was excited to be on the receiving end.

Draco licked a slow swipe along the bottom of his lip and took a breath before Neville leant forward and pressed their lips together. Both on familiar ground, they kissed leisurely for a moment or two until Draco's hands began a thorough exploration of Neville's torso. It wasn't long before they were venturing lower and Neville smiled into the kiss as he felt his erection being palmed through the front of his trousers.

"Why are you always so dressed?" Draco murmured as his lips went to Neville's jaw and Neville laughed as he helped Draco in his mission to undress him.

Their shirts were shed and Neville shifted out of his trousers before he pulled Draco close again, kissing him soundly as his hip knocked against the table. He let his hands roam over the smooth skin of Draco's back until they moved lower to cup the man's backside in a familiar motion.

"Uh uh," Draco said in a whisper, pulling back with a wicked smile. "It's my turn to be in charge."

"Yes, sir," Neville said, retuning the smile as he raised his hand to trace Draco's beautifully sharp jaw. "Give me what you've got."

Draco's eyes flashed at the challenge and he pushed Neville against the desk before he gave his lip a little nip then sank to his knees. Neville's pulse jumped at the sight and his already half-hard cock rose to full attention against the strain of his boxers. Draco leant forward and nuzzled the cotton-covered bulge with his nose while he ran maddeningly slow hands up the back of Neville's legs.

Neville shuddered and Draco grinned up at him. "I love how ticklish you are," he said, his voice a pleasant vibration against Neville's cock.

"Don't be evil," Neville warned.

"That's like telling the sun not to shine," Draco replied smugly as he dragged his nails over the back of Neville's knees, Neville nearly buckling as he did so. Draco continued to torment him mercilessly, tempering the sting with gentle flutters against his straining erection with his mouth. Neville wanted to tell him to stop teasing and remove the offending underwear but he knew that would only play into the man's hands and prolong his suffering.

"I'm going to make you beg, Neville," Draco threatened darkly. "To get you back for all the times you've had me doing so."

"You think you can?" Neville asked, loving provoking him.

"Let's see, shall we?" Draco asked, before slowly drawing Neville's boxers down his legs, his erection bobbing only centimetres from Draco's face.

Neville braced himself on the table and watched with hooded eyes as Draco leant forward and licked a slow stripe from the base of his cock to the gently-weeping head. He brought his hand up and gently rolled Neville's balls against his palm then proceeded to lick and suck around the head like it was a lollipop. It was ridiculous how the man had accustomed himself so quickly and so precisely to Neville's particular tastes but it had only taken a couple of encouraging noises or gentle hints early on for Draco to learn exactly what Neville liked.

Draco wrapped his free hand around the base while the other continued to massage his balls, the pressure absolutely perfect. He continued to tease the head of Neville's cock with his wicked tongue, doing things that Neville was always certain shouldn't actually be possible. A delicate finger slipped backwards behind his balls and gently swept over his entrance and Neville's eyes fluttered shut at the promise in that carefully searching finger.

Draco moved his head and took Neville's cock all the way to the back of his throat, relaxing the muscles around it and letting Neville gently push into his mouth. "Oh yes, baby," Neville whispered as he wound his fingers through Draco's hair. Draco looked up at him through his lashes, deliberately provocative, and Neville smiled down at him, saying, "God, you're perfect."

Neville would never how the man managed to smirk with a mouthful of cock and yet he did just that, taking Neville deeper than should have been physically possible while that searching finger continued to stroke Neville's entrance softly. He slowly removed his mouth and Neville was about to protest but then the man looked at him with an intense look and murmured, "Turn around. Lean against the desk."

Excitement coursing through him, Neville did as he was told and braced himself on his palms, wondering if Draco was about to do what Neville hoped he would. He got his answer moments later when he felt a warm, wet tongue sweep across his crevice and he bit back the embarrassing whimper that threatened to escape him.

He'd done this to Draco plenty of times and had loved every delicious noise he'd managed to wring from the man but the tables had never been turned this way. He reminded himself to breathe as Draco pressed the flat of his tongue against him and began to lick and swipe with gentle and precise movements. He should have known that Draco would pick this up as quickly as he did everything else, that the man's natural sensuality would guide him in driving Neville out of his mind.

Draco's tongue was as wicked in this endeavour as it was in everything else and Neville closed his eyes as pleasure raced through him. Draco moved with fervour, and Neville hoped the man was enjoying it as much as he seemed to rather than performing the task because he felt he had to. Neville felt a lubricated finger breach him just as Draco's clever tongue did so and he bit back another moan.

"Stop holding yourself back," Draco admonished, and Neville could practically feel the smile against his skin. "I want to hear you."

"You're trying to kill me," Neville moaned as he gripped the table more firmly.

"Only a small death," Draco murmured, clearly pleased with his own joke, and Neville would have laughed had it not been for the fact that Draco resumed his actions with purpose. He slid another finger inside Neville as his tongue continued to lap at him, Neville unable to hold back his moans any longer.

It had been a while since he'd been on the receiving end of such attention; he generally preferred to top and had had partners that preferred it that way too, but he was enjoying himself immensely and was more than happy to let Draco take the lead whenever he decided to in future. A third finger was added, all three crooking to drive little sparks of pleasure from Neville's groin outwards.

"Christ, Draco," Neville breathed. "Can you…oh fuck…"

"Can I what?" Draco asked as he scissored his fingers in and out, his tongue and lips accompanying them so that Neville was almost in danger of being overwhelmed by sensation.

"Draco…"

"Now, now. I said I'd make you beg. I owe you, Neville."

"Evil fucking Slytherin," Neville groaned, his head falling forward onto the desk.

"You can do better than that," Draco replied and Neville pressed back against the man's fingers.

"God, Draco. Fuck me."

"What's the magic word?"

"Now!"

"Try again."

"God, you're lucky you're hot. Fuck me _please_ ," Neville ground out through gritted teeth.

"That's better."

The fingers were removed and Neville heard Draco get to his feet, followed by the rustle of his trousers being removed. Mercifully, it was only a moment later Neville felt the blunt head of the man's cock push against him before it slowly breached him in a sinfully slow thrust.

Draco's hand glided over his hip, up his back to rest on his shoulder and he leant close to Neville's ear as he slid in to the hilt. "Is this ok?" he whispered softly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"God, Drake, it's better than ok. Start moving, please start moving."

Draco did as he was asked, bringing his other hand to anchor itself on Neville's hip as he began to thrust carefully. It was actually rather endearing that the man was taking such care of him but Neville wanted it harder and faster, he wanted to feel every inch of the man inside him and let it take over him. He clenched around the man and Draco groaned, his hand gripping Neville's hip more tightly.

"Come on, baby. You can give it to me harder," Neville said, bracing himself more firmly.

Draco made an unintelligible noise somewhere in his throat and his fingers dug into Neville's skin as he began to do just as Neville had asked and thrust into him with hard, firm strokes. Neville keened and pushed back, meeting him with each deliberate movement, impaling himself again and again.

Draco's breath came in stutters and Neville wished he could see the man's face, wished he could see the flush over those pale cheeks and the growing expression of pleasure on that handsome face. Each thrust was delicious and Neville wanted it to last forever, to feel the man buried deep inside him while his pleasure burnt through him.

"Fuck, Neville," Draco said in a gasp as his hips pressed hard into Neville with each swing of them. "Oh fuck."

He reached round and made a tight fist around Neville's painfully hard cock, fucking him into it with each thrust. Neville moaned and let the sensation take over him, overwhelmed by the feeling of Draco inside him and the man's hand milking his swollen cock.

"Oh fuck, I can't…can't last much longer," Draco breathed. "You feel too fucking good."

His hand sped up on Neville's cock and his thrusts became quicker, pushing Neville over the edge and into an absolutely blissful orgasm, spurting his release all over the grainy wood of his beloved desk. He felt Draco reach his own finish, the man's hands gripping him tightly as he did so, thrusting into Neville until his movements stilled and his breathing shuddered.

"Was that...was that ok?" Draco whispered next to his ear, his warm chest pressing against Neville's back.

"Ok?" Neville echoed with an incredulous laugh. "Drake, did it sound like I had any complaints?"

"Oh…good."

The gentle kiss that was pressed to the back of his neck was possibly even more endearing than the questioning hesitancy in the man's voice and Neville was sorry when he felt the man slide from his body gently. After a murmured cleaning charm, Neville righted himself and turned around to see that Draco was looking at him with a shy, uncertain expression.

He looked vulnerable in his nakedness, the commanding presence from only moments ago completely banished. Something tight closed around Neville's heart and he reached out to gently cup Draco's cheek, pulling himself close against the man's body. He drew him gently into a soft, chaste kiss then pulled back with a smile.

"You're a puzzle," he said quietly, stroking Draco's jaw with the back of his fingers.

"You going to solve me?" Draco asked, attempting to shrug off his previous uncertainty.

"I'll give it a damn good go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two can't get enough of each other, eh? Hope you enjoyed it, let me know :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You won't like that, it's got butter on it."

"I don't care, I'm starving."

"Did it occur to you that I made it for myself because _I'm_ starving?"

"Oh stop pouting. What's yours is mine, after all."

Draco took a large bite of the sandwich and grinned at Neville, who reached out and gave him a gentle swat to the backside. He'd had a hard morning in the greenhouses and had stopped for a breather, making himself a nice pot of tea and a sandwich the size of a small island. Of course, Draco had sauntered in and clapped eyes on it, swiping it from under Neville's nose.

"Any tea left in the pot?" Draco asked, his mouth full.

"Check it yourself, you lazy sod," Neville said, moving back to the cold cupboard to see what was left for him to make another sandwich with. "You don't like butter _or_ cold roast beef and yet you're wolfing down _my_ sandwich like a...a…"

"Wolf?" Draco supplied with a smirk.

"Just for that I'm going to take the last of mustard," Neville said, wagging his knife threateningly at the man. "I miss the days I was a carefree bachelor."

"Sure about that?" Draco asked, his expression wicked. "Because you seemed quite happy to be saddled with a husband last night when I rode you at a gallop in the den."

Neville grinned, despite the furious blush that heated his cheeks. The previous night had indeed been one of rather athletic endeavours. Draco had insinuated himself into his lap halfway through the programme they'd been watching, neither of them particularly interested in it, and had spelled their clothing off in the blink of an eye before riding Neville senseless….twice.

"Just because you're a fair shag doesn't mean you can help yourself to my food," Neville said, piling several different cold meats on top of one another in an attempt to match the size of his original sandwich.

"A 'fair shag'?" Draco repeated with a scoff. "You've never had it so good."

"You have an inflated ego."

"You're telling me you've had it better?" Draco asked, his usual smirk firmly in place, but Neville was sure he could detect a little flicker of uncertainty beneath the expression.

Neville smiled and said gently, "No, can't say I have."

The uncertainty vanished and Draco gave him a triumphant smile, his chin held high as he said, "Of course you haven't."

Neville shook his head indulgently and took a seat at the table with his finished sandwich. It wasn't as good as the one he'd first made and he shot Draco a glare as the man continued to chomp through his creation.

"Busy morning?" Draco asked, pouring himself a tea then retrieving another mug from the cupboard and doing the same for Neville.

Neville nodded as Draco added milk and sugar to both, handing Neville his as he took a seat opposite. "I think I've finally cracked the procedure to speed up the cultivation process. It's fiddly though, I'm sure it could be better."

"Do you have some time free this afternoon?" Draco asked as he sipped his tea. "I'd really like to take a look at the implications your research could have on mine."

"Sure, sounds good."

They finished their lunch, still bickering over Draco's theft and utter disrespect for Neville's things, then made their way to Neville's study, sitting either side of Neville's desk while Neville spread his notes out between them.

Draco's interests were fast turning to medicinal potions and he had a notion that he could gain his mastery if he could break ground in that area. Neville's work in speeding up the process of cultivation of the plants and herbs that were involved in that area had piqued his interest and started the wheels in his head turning.

Neville could never claim to understand potions but he knew plants better than anyone and could explain his process exactly to Draco. Draco, in turn, began to ruminate on the possibilities Neville's findings could offer him and, between them, they batted forth ideas that would and wouldn't work.

"Wouldn't that damage its integrity?" Draco asked as he looked over the tea tray the house elves had brought up for them and settled on a scone.

"Mm, I don't think so," Neville said, looking at the board they had drawn up, Draco's perfectly neat writing a contrast to his own chicken scratch. "You see here, at this part of the process," he said, pointing at the board, "this actually protects the species and strengthens it without altering its properties on a fundamental level."

"Interesting," Draco said with a thoughtful nod as he cut his scone in half. He reached for the clotted cream and Neville said,

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm having a scone."

"No…why are you putting the cream on first?"

"Because that's how you eat scones."

"No, you put the jam on first," Neville insisted, perturbed that Draco would deviate from the accepted method so spectacularly.

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco scoffed. "It's horrible like that. This way the cream acts like butter and you can taste the sweetness of the jam. Your way you just end up with a mouthful of cream."

"But you _dollop_ clotted cream on top, you don't _spread_ it."

"Of course you do," Draco insisted. "That's what it's made for." He demonstrated by doing just that then smearing a large splodge of raspberry jam over the top. "See?" he said, holding the scone up for Neville's inspection.

"That's an abomination," Neville said, affronted. "And you've used raspberry jam rather than strawberry!"

"This really bothers you," Draco said, seemingly gleeful at the fact. "What a strange thing to get irritated over."

"I'm not irritated, I just think you're a heathen."

Draco grinned and took a Ron-sized bite of the offending scone, smearing jam and cream all over his lips as he did so. "Mm," he said with an over-dramatic groan. "Bloody fantastic. Can't beat jam on top."

Neville snorted and chucked a pen at him, saying, "You're a lost cause. I'm horrified to think the world knows I'm married to a man who behaves so appallingly."

"Neville, you eat fruit cake with a cob of cheese. Don't tell me your ways are more normal than mine!"

"That's the traditional Yorkshire way!" Neville protested. "It's bloody delicious."

"Fruit cake is a delicacy straight from hell. If someone served me a piece of that I'd throw it at them."

"What's wrong with your tastebuds?"

"I have perfect tastebuds. In fact, I'm thinking of turning my hand to cooking, a palette like this shouldn't be wasted."

Neville burst out laughing and leant against the edge of the desk as Draco fixed him with an affronted glare.

"What, precisely, is so funny about that?" Draco asked, looking very much as though he was thinking of throwing the rest of his scone at Neville's head.

Clutching his stomach, Neville took a deep breath and said, "You? Cooking? You really can't see the funny side in that?"

"I might be a very good cook! You don't know."

"I bloody well do. You'll set the kitchen on fire."

"I'm going to make you eat your words, Longbottom."

"Better than eating your food," Neville wheezed, a cream-laded scone smacking him square on the forehead soon after.

* * *

Neville raised his head and glanced across the lawn to see who was making their way towards him. The sun was in his eyes and it was only when the figure got nearer he realised it was Harry meandering his way towards him, hands stuffed in his pockets as he smiled when Neville clocked him.

He brushed the soil from his hands and gave them a cursory wipe on a damp rag before he ventured out of the greenhouse as Harry approached. He raised a hand against the sun and said, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Got a day off and got no one to play with," Harry said with a grin, looking far more boyish than his nearly 20 years belied.

"I'm offended at playing second fiddle."

"Only to Ron…and you wouldn't want to do what we get up to on a joint day off."

"You delight in giving me these horrible mental images."

They walked around to the south-facing patio and the elves brought them lemonade and cake, Harry tucking in like a starving man, as he always did. He'd never really got past the notion that someone would come along and take away his right to food and would eat like a man possessed whenever it was offered to him.

They spoke about Harry's training and Neville's projects, the sun warming them both as they sat sipping their drinks. Neville was sure he could detect a feeling of dissatisfaction from his friend as he spoke about his experiences and it made him wonder, not for the first time, if Harry would see the training through to the end.

"I just wonder what the future will look like," Harry said as he licked crumbs from his thumb. "I mean…we won't be partnered together, obviously…so it means working separate cases, having separate schedules. I don't want us to end up as ships in the night."

"I can't see that happening," Neville assured him. "You two are so solid."

Harry sighed and said, "Even the most solid relationships can be tested if you never see one another. I don't know…I guess it's just something we'll have to watch out for."

Neville nodded. "If anyone can make it work, you two can."

"I do quite like the bugger," Harry said with a smile. He stretched his arms above his head and eased his neck from side to side with a yawn before saying, "How are things with you and Draco? He's coming to our joint birthday thing in a couple of weeks, right?"

"Yeah I think so. At least he said as much last night."

"You seemed…happier the last time I saw you together," Harry ventured.

"I suppose," Neville said with a shrug.

"It's just…" Harry began, breaking off and scratching the bridge of his nose.

"Just what?" Neville asked, wary at the expression on the man's face.

Harry blushed a little and looked uncomfortable as he said, "Well…are you…you know…building anything beyond sex?"

"Bloody hell, Harry. What kind of a question is that?"

"Well…you've said it yourself before. Things in that area are good…other things not so good."

"Harry," Neville said, taking a deep breath and reminding himself that Harry meant well, "we were forced into this ridiculous farce of a marriage, what exactly do you expect us to build? The sex is good, you want me to apologise for that?"

"No of course not," Harry said with a huff. "I just think you shouldn't focus so much on it. Otherwise…things will only be…superficial."

"What do you want us to do? Fall madly in love with one another and have a real marriage? It's a miracle that we get on, that we're not making each other miserable constantly. You can't force things because it'll make them neater."

"I don't mean that and you know it."

"I'm struggling to understand what you _do_ mean," Neville said, feeling defensive for reasons he couldn't quite fathom.

"I…never mind," Harry said, shaking his head. "It's none of my business. I just…I just care about you, about both of you. I don't want to see you miserable."

He turned the conversation back to auror training and Neville shook off his annoyance, even though it stayed with him until long after Harry left. He wasn't going to fall out with the man; they rarely, if ever, had cross words but his interference had irritated him. He knew Harry meant it kindly, Harry meant everything kindly but it grated, nevertheless.

The trouble was that a small part of Neville suspected that Harry was right but that part bore further scrutiny and he wasn't sure he was presently up to that. It was so easy to pretend that things were fine and dandy between himself and Draco when the sex was good and they could pass their time flirting with one another but it was true that nothing particularly deep had developed between them.

He'd made a concerted effort to spend more time with the man and he could honestly say that he enjoyed his company but...it _was_ superficial. He didn't know how to remedy that though, didn't know why he was even supposed to. Theirs was a false marriage, one that they'd both been pushed into. It was conceivable that possibly, under other circumstances, they might have chosen one another but in this instance they hadn't.

It was a wonder enough that they hadn't killed each other, that they hadn't made life unbearable for each other from the start. He _liked_ Draco and he was unquestionably attracted to him but he didn't know what that was supposed to mean or how he was meant to translate that into a happy marriage, if even such a thing could be possible.

He was distracted for the rest of the afternoon, so much so that he made mistakes in his work and had to go back and correct himself. He was ready to call it a day, tired and irritated and arguing with a magical variety of Deadly Nightshade when he made a near-fatal error. He'd neglected to wear gloves, a mistake he never made when dealing with the dangerous plant, when he felt a drop from one of the fruits smear itself across the back of his skin.

On a normal plant this could have resulted in a terrible irritation but in this magical variety it would likely prove fatal. Acting quickly, Neville shot to the cabinet in the corner of the greenhouse and extracted a vial of violet liquid, uncorking it and downing it in one, shivering at the disgusting taste. The antidote acted fast and ensured his safety but it wouldn't protect him from the illness that was about to ravage his system.

Already dizzy and queasy, he stumbled back up to the manor but could only make it through the back door into the kitchen. He slumped down at the table and tried to take a few deep breaths to steady himself but he could already feel his temperature spiking. His stomach was rolling and every time he tried to open his eyes he saw spots dancing in front of them.

He didn't know how long he sat there for but eventually he heard his name being called, but it was dim and muffled, as though the speaker were a long way away. He felt cool hands against his forehead and the back of his neck and he forced his eyes open to see a blurry version of Draco crouched beside him. He couldn't make out the man's features properly and he forced himself to concentrate to try and understand what the man was saying to him.

"Neville? Neville, what's happened? What's the matter?"

His voice came as though it was under water and Neville squinted as he tried to figure out what was being said to him. "Nightshade," he whispered, his mouth too dry to say more.

"Oh Merlin. Fuck, Neville, we have to get you to a hospital."

"No," Neville rasped. "Taken antidote…just…effects."

"Bloody hell. Let's get you upstairs."

Neville was sure he protested but he felt himself pulled out of his seat, Draco whispering something in his ear before he felt the disquieting sensation of apparation. Things blurred even more after that. His skin felt as though it was on fire and his head pounded. He thought perhaps he was lying down but he couldn't be certain of anything, only that he felt heavy and weightless all at once.

Something cold was pressed against his forehead and he could hear Draco's voice again, although it was still far away and muffled. It didn't matter though, it was comforting and gentle, and Neville tried to focus on the delicate threads of it while his head spun.

He began to drift and he had no idea about much of anything for a time. He'd occasionally be brought back into the realm of some kind of consciousness by a sharp, unbearable pain in his stomach and he was sure, at several points, that he was vomiting. He sank back into a strange dreamworld after each purge, though, and slept in fitful bursts where he was sure someone had lit him on fire.

He had strange dreams, dreams of his parents and his grandmother, dreams of his childhood and of things he was certain had never happened. He had nightmares about what had happened in the Department of Mysteries in his 5th year and terrifying flashes of the final battle. He was back in the courtyard with the sword in his hand only this time he didn't manage to get to the snake before it turned and got him. He thrashed in its jaws as pain seared through him as the creature's fangs pierced him, unable to escape and knowing he was facing his death.

He woke frenzied and terrified but he felt arms slide around him and soft words whispered in his ear. He didn't know where he was or whose the arms were he felt holding him but eventually his breathing evened itself out and he collapsed against something soft, his skin prickling and his muscles aching.

When he next woke it was with a clearer mind though with a still-pounding head and an overall feeling of being run over by a herd of hippogriffs. He stared at the ceiling, thankful that he was in his own bed, then turned his head when he heard a soft snore to his left. Draco was asleep in the armchair next to his bed, his head tilted to the side and his glasses dangling between his forefinger and thumb as his arm rested over the side of the chair. A book was open on his chest and his lips were parted as he breathed evenly.

Neville tried to push himself up and the creak of the bed woke Draco. He blinked a couple of times then met Neville's eyes, saying, "You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Bloody awful," Neville said, his voice hoarse and his throat sore.

Draco shifted in the armchair, wincing when he righted his neck, and leant forward to pour Neville some water from the jug on the nightstand. He moved to sit on the edge of Neville's bed and held out the glass, slipping a hand to cradle Neville's head while he helped him drink.

"Thanks," Neville said when he'd drunk his fill, Draco guiding his head gently back to the pillows. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple of days. The vomiting only stopped a few hours a go."

"Oh Merlin," Neville groaned, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. That's…fuck…I'm mortified."

"Don't be daft," Draco said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"You shouldn't have to put up with that," Neville said, feeling his already hot cheeks heat further. He was embarrassed at the thought of Draco seeing him that way, of making a spectacle of himself and Draco having to tend to him.

"I'm not that bloody delicate," Draco protested.

"I don't mean that. I mean…it's… _humiliating_."

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco said with a tut. "You needed looking after. We've all thrown up, for goodness sake, I assure you it didn't traumatise me."

"Well," Neville said, clearing his throat, not particularly comforted, "thank you. I um…shouldn't keep you any longer though. I'm sure you have better things to do."

Draco fixed him with a stern look and said, "You're still very poorly. You can't even fetch yourself a drink of water, I'm not going to leave you, am I?"

"It's not…it isn't your responsibility."

"And who else's would it be, mm? You're my husband."

"In name only."

"Semantics," Draco said with a sniff. Neville opened his mouth but Draco held up a hand with another look that said he wasn't about to tolerate any arguments and said, "You'll be out of action for at least a week. I contacted a healer and they told me everything you'd need." He gestured to the line of potions on the nightstand and said, "All of these have been made by my own fair hand, apart from the green one, which Severus brewed for you specially."

"You made them for me?" Neville asked, more bewildered by that than by Snape brewing something just for him.

"Of course. I wouldn't trust the stuff St Mungo's has and Severus checked them for me to make sure they were perfect, which they are, naturally. Now, do you think your stomach can handle food? I'll ask the elves to make you something plain."

Neville should have known that it was pointless to argue with Draco; it didn't matter the topic or occasion, the man _always_ got his way. He stayed at Neville's side and nursed him, including, to Neville's mortification, helping him shuffle to the loo and back. He made him take his potions and encouraged a little broth and dry toast down his throat, insisting that he sip water every fifteen minutes or so.

Neville slept for huge chunks at a time, his body exhausted and his system doing its best to combat the poison that had attacked it. Every time he stumbled blearily back into consciousness, Draco was there, sitting in the armchair by his bed, reading or writing in a notebook with a muggle pen. Sometimes he was dozing softly, his feet propped up on Neville's bed, his hair ruffling softly in the gentle summer breeze that rolled in through the open window.

Neville had never really been tended to when he was sick before. His gran hadn't had much of a maternal side and had left that side of things to the house elves, who were efficient and attentive but not the most caring in their endeavours. Draco was no nursemaid but it was nice to have another person there, to have his pillows plumped up and to have someone to talk to in his more lucid moments.

"You're not going to be in trouble with Mr Zanetti, are you?" Neville asked as Draco vanished their dinner plates to the kitchen a couple of evenings later. He'd been able to manage a little plain rice and was starting to feel his appetite slowly returning.

"No," Draco said, shaking his head. "He told me to take all the time I need until you're better. He sends his best."

"Nice bloke," Neville said with a smile.

"He is. You'll have to meet him one day. Now, what do you say to a bath?"

"I don't think I have the energy," Neville said with a groan. "I doubt I could keep my head above water."

"Well I don't think you'll stand another round of cleaning charms. You're in danger of becoming quite ripe. Besides, I've made you a muscle relaxant and it's best if it's applied to water."

"But I – "

"I'll help you," Draco said, moving off into the en-suite, the water running moments later.

Neville huffed but knew there was little point in arguing. He had no desire to be bathed like a child but he really did need a wash and his muscles were sore and stiff. He lay back against the pillows, sulking, until the water turned off and Draco came back into the bedroom. He peeled the bedcovers aside and said, "Come on, swing your legs over the side and I'll help you up."

"I _can_ walk on my own," Neville protested, shifting to the edge.

"Please do try and I shall take great pleasure in laughing my head off when you fall on your arse."

He slipped an arm around Neville's waist and gently helped him to stand then shouldered most of Neville's weight as he helped him to the bathroom. He undid the buttons of Neville's pyjama shirt and slipped it from his shoulders then gave the waistband of his trousers a tug. "Put your hands on my shoulders and brace your weight on me. I'll slip these off."

"I can manage," Neville said, embarrassed.

"No, you can't," Draco said levelly. "Neville, for Merlin's sake, we've done things to each other that would make sex workers blush. Are you really telling me you want to protect your modesty now?"

"It's different being naked when you're shagging each other's brains out. This is…more vulnerable," Neville said, avoiding Draco's eyes.

"What do you think I'm going to do? Point and laugh? You and I both know you've got nothing to be embarrassed about. You're not well and I'm trying to help, stop being a pillock."

Neville sighed and gave in, bracing his hands on Draco's shoulders and looking at the wall opposite as the man pushed his trousers down over his hips and then helped him to step out of them. "Come on, into the tub."

"If you keep talking to me like I'm a toddler I'll drown you in that sodding bath."

Draco snorted and said, "I'd like to see you try. You haven't got the strength to bat away a moth right now."

Swearing revenge when he was better, Neville let himself be levered gently into the tub, the water a pleasant temperature and the muscle relaxant acting almost immediately. Draco knelt beside him, keeping him upright and sloshing the water over him. The man had been right; cleaning charms wouldn't have sufficed for another day and it made him feel better to let the fragrant, soapy water wash all over him.

Draco bathed him gently with a flannel and Neville lost the will to protest when he began to realise how good it felt. Draco held his head and washed his hair, firm fingers working shampoo through it and rinsing it away with clean water. No one had ever done that for him before an it felt strangely nice to be looked after in such a way.

Draco made him stay in the bath for twenty minutes to allow the muscle relaxant to do its job then helped him out, towelling him dry and helping him into a fresh pair of pyjamas. "You're a terrible patient," he told him as he put him back into bed, arranging the covers and giving the pillows a good shake.

"Oh and you'd be so much better, I'm sure," Neville said, rolling his eyes. "Just wait until you're ill. I'm going to have my revenge."

"If this is the way you show gratitude I'd hate to see you being ungracious. Now lie back and be quiet while I read."

He moved to the armchair and retrieved his book from the nightstand, placing those bloody glasses on his nose and getting himself comfortable. Neville leant back against the pillows, feeling ten times better for being clean and the ache in his muscles having subsided. He looked across at Draco and allowed himself a small smile at how handsome the man looked in those glasses, the black rim standing out against his pale skin, the shape of them accentuating his lovely cheekbones.

The man's feet were propped up beside him on the bed, crossed at the ankles, his toes flexing every now and again while he concentrated on the book in his hands. Neville had never really been bothered by feet before, not that he was in any danger of developing a fetish of any kind, but Draco had lovely feet and it always pleased Neville when he walked around barefoot. They were long and slender with elegant arches and a nice shape to them, and Neville appreciated that they were rather aesthetically pleasing.

He reached out and wrapped his hand around one, Draco looking up in surprise as he did so. Neville offered him a sheepish smile and Draco shook his head as his lip quirked slightly, returning his attention to his book. Neville slid his thumb gently over the sole and let his fingers linger over the top of the man's foot, rubbing softly. They sat in companionable silence, the summer breeze ruffling the curtains while Draco read and Neville rested, stroking Draco's foot and thinking that, despite still feeling rather rough, it was a rather pleasant way to spend an evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a sucker for 'Partner A looks after Partner B when they're sick. Pining ensues'. I hope you enjoyed it :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Neville glanced out of the window in the dining room, the morning pleasant and sunny, already warm and promising to be warmer as the day wore on. He finished the last of his porridge and considered treating himself to a pastry, as it was his birthday weekend after all. He had a long day of work ahead of him but he and Harry were throwing a joint get-together later and George had kindly offered them his flat to do so.

Neville was looking forward to it, more so for the fact that it would be his first time properly out of the house since his close call with the Nightshade. Draco had kept him in bed for a week and then forbidden him from doing anything but stroll in the gardens and sit in the den watching TV or reading a book. His system had taken a battering and he still wasn't feeling quite back to normal but he was a world away from how he had been.

Draco had stayed with him throughout and shown himself to be surprisingly caring when he wasn't telling Neville off or bossing him around. He hadn't complained once about playing nursemaid, nor had he made Neville feel embarrassed about the times he'd helped him to bathe or had rubbed his back after he'd thrown his guts up. He was more gracious than Neville would have ever imagined him to be and, in the quiet moments of their evenings together, the man's gentle smiles had been as comforting as his help had been.

"Morning," Draco said with a yawn as he sauntered into the dining room, settling in the seat next to Neville's.

"You're late today," Neville said, glancing up at the clock. "Not working?"

"Late shift, Mr Zanetti needs me to close up today."

"You haven't forgotten – "

"I know, I know. I won't miss the party, but I'll probably have to meet you there."

Neville nodded and said, "Here, saved some toast for you. Should be cold enough for your liking."

"Oh thanks," Draco said with a smile, taking the plate and grabbing the butter, starting to scrape it over the stone-cold toast.

"Why eat it cold?" Neville asked and Draco shrugged.

"Tastes better that way. I prefer the butter not to melt."

"Weirdo."

"Says the man who eats jam and marmalade together."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything is wrong with that, Neville." He leant back and took a bite, smiling at Neville smugly, before he asked, "Are you sure you're up to working in the greenhouses today?"

Neville rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, matron."

"You're only going to do half a day, right? You'll spend the afternoon doing your essay, won't you?"

"Would you like me to make an Unbreakable Vow?"

"I'm considering it. You're hopeless at looking after yourself."

"Good job you're around then, isn't it?"

"It certainly is."

He left Draco to his breakfast and retreated to the greenhouses. He wasn't able to work at his usual pace and it frustrated him but he'd promised Draco to take it easy, not that he could do much else anyway. He focused on the gentler pursuits of his work and stuck mainly to cataloguing and checking inventory, tending to plants that wouldn't give him a hard time.

He knew that Draco had checked up on things and had made sure that his more delicate projects had been given attention otherwise he'd be returning to greenhouses full of dead things. He was touched that the man would go to such trouble on his behalf and he wanted to do something to show his gratitude. He wasn't sure how he would have coped without the man throughout his illness and he found himself thankful that he hadn't been alone.

Draco had shouldered a great deal of responsibility on his behalf and he was surprised that the man had done so with such grace and temperance. The Draco of old would have exploited the situation fully to his advantage and would have made Neville squirm as he made him pay for all the things he'd done for him. On reflection, the Draco of old wouldn't have helped in the first place. He'd have left Neville's care to the house elves and wouldn't have considered tending to Neville's plants and making sure his work didn't go spiralling down the drain.

In many ways he was the same person Neville remembered; he was snarky and sarcastic, defensive and antagonistic, with an attitude a mile wide but there were obvious changes. Harry had alluded to them once or twice when he'd first learnt that the marriage was to take place but Neville hadn't been in the right frame of mind to really believe him. He was learning those differences now and was appreciating each one that he discovered.

The day passed slowly and with less progress than Neville would have liked but he didn't want to tire himself too much and be unable to enjoy the party later. Neither he nor Harry were particularly bothered by their birthdays but they'd decided to celebrate jointly for the last couple of years and it was nice to spend a summer's evening with all their friends together regardless of birthdays.

He showered and dressed then waited a little longer than was necessary in case Draco made it home in time and they could go together. There was no sign of him, though, so he gave it up for a lost cause and stepped through the floo in George's flat a little after 7.

"There he is," Ron said, sweeping him up in a hug before he had a chance to brush the soot from his clothes. "Happy birthday, mate. Or…for tomorrow anyway."

"Thanks, Ron," Neville said with a smile as he was released.

"Draco not with you?"

"He'll be along soon. He's working late."

"Let me get you a drink. Beer ok?"

"Lovely, cheers."

"Hey Nev!" said Ginny, appearing at his elbow. "How are you feeling now? Ron told me all about your little brush with the Nightshade."

"I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy, Gin. It was bloody awful. I'm feeling much better now though, thanks."

"All thanks to Draco, I hear," she said with an amused smile. "Harry says he was quite the attentive spouse."

"Oi, four-eyes. Have you been gossiping again?" Neville called across the room to Harry and received a two-fingered salute and a grin in return. "Bloody old woman," Neville groused. "Yes, Draco _did_ look after me and I'm very grateful to him for it."

"I'll bet you are."

"Oh Gin, stop teasing him," said Hermione as she came to join them, the same glint in her eye that was in Ginny's. "Were you a good patient, Nev?"

"You two are very amusing. Excuse me while I hunt down my drink and ignore you both."

He apprehended Ron with his beer and took a few swigs before he retreated to the kitchen and asked George, "Why do people find my marriage so fascinating?"

"It _is_ fascinating," George replied, rinsing out the empty wine bottles and placing some fresh ones in the cool cupboard. "We're enjoying watching it play out like some kind of Regency drama."

"I'm so glad my life provides so much entertainment," Neville groused, leaning against the cabinets and crossing his arms. "Honestly, if I'm not getting it in the neck for not building something deep and meaningful I'm being smirked at for letting Draco take care of me. I can't bloody win."

"Cool your jets, birthday boy," George said with a laugh. "People are just interested, sometimes it makes them behave like twats."

"Well how would you like it if people stuck their noses into your relationship?"

George turned around to face him with an incredulous expression and said, "Are you kidding? I'm dating Severus bloody Snape, my former teacher, double agent and all-round mad bastard. Yeah…people have really kept their noses out of _my_ business."

Neville grinned and said, "We should form a support group."

"Nev!" came Harry's voice from the living room, and Neville was perturbed by how anxious he sounded. He frowned at George then left the kitchen, stopping in shock when he saw Harry standing with Draco, the latter with a split lip, swollen eye and a torn shirt covered in blood.

"Holy fuck," Neville said, crossing the room. "What happened?" he asked, reaching out and taking Draco's face in his hands as gently as he could.

"I was jumped," Draco said quietly, trying to pull himself away from Neville. "They got me as I was closing up the shop."

"Merlin's teeth! We have to report this, you need to talk to the aurors, get this on file."

"Never mind that now," Harry interjected. "We need to get you to a healer, you look terrible!"

"Yes, yes a healer," Neville agreed. "And then I think you should get in touch with someone, Harry, someone you trust who can come and document this."

"I will, we'll get this taken care of. Draco, come on, we'll get you sorted out. That eye looks bad, you'll have to tell us what they did so we can – "

"Guys!" Ron barked, his voice shockingly commanding. Neville and Harry turned to look at him and he said, "Back off and give him some space."

"But we're just – " Harry began.

"I know, love, but the bloke's just had a huge shock and he looks like he's in a lot of pain. The last thing he needs is you two flapping like this. Draco," he said, his voice turning calm and quiet, "I'm qualified in first aid magic, would you like me to take a look at you?"

"Please," Draco said with a tight nod, his face pale.

"Come on then," Ron said, brushing Harry and Neville gently aside and placing a hand on Draco's back. "George, can we use your bedroom please?"

"Of course, just pay no attention to the sex swing."

Snape glared at him and Ron shuddered, leading Draco out of the living room and shutting the door behind them. Neville let out a breath and looked at Harry, saying, "He looked bad."

Harry nodded, looking as worried as Neville felt. "I know. Poor guy. He's in good hands with Ron though, he came out top of the first aid training."

"Good…that's good."

"Mr Longbottom," came Snape's voice over his shoulder and Neville turned to face the man.

"Sir? Severus," he corrected himself, never quite getting used to the informality.

"Can you tell me…is this…an isolated incident?"

"With Draco you mean?" Snape nodded and Neville said, "It's the first I've seen him actually injured but…well you saw what happened at that charity event a few months back and we were attacked in Diagon too. I wouldn't be surprised if there have been more but…well…he keeps these things to himself."

"I see. Thank you."

Snape inclined his head and moved back to George, his expression sombre as he said something quiet to the man. Neville knew the man cared for Draco, that he worried for his safety and wellbeing and had done for years. He was glad that Draco had someone like Snape fighting his corner; after tonight it looked as though he'd need all the help he could get.

The next fifteen minutes were fraught and Neville and Harry stood together while the others all began mingling again. They said nothing but the looks they exchanged told Neville that Harry was as worried as he was. Snape looked no happier than they did and he continued to speak to George quietly, shaking his head and glancing back to the bedroom every now and again.

When the door to George's room finally did open, Neville did his best not to launch himself right at Draco as he walked through. Ron stood beside the man, his hand in the small of Draco's back and his manner surprisingly gentle. Draco looked a damn sight better, although the swelling in his face was still discernible and his shirt, although now free of blood, was still ripped.

"Are you ok?" Neville him as he and Ron joined them.

"I'm fine," Draco said quietly. "Ron's a very good healer. Thank you," he said with a nod to Ron.

"Don't mention it, happy to help. Why don't I go and get you a drink? Something strong?"

"God, yes please."

Ron gave him a gentle clap on the shoulder and moved into the kitchen while Harry and Neville hovered uncertainly. Draco looked between them and said with a sigh, "I'm not going to disappear in a puff of smoke if you take your eyes off me."

"What?" Harry said innocently. "I'm just…just checking."

"To see if I've sprouted horns?"

"Draco – "

"Harry, I'm fine. They gave me a busted face and a couple of cracked ribs but I'll live."

Neville's pulse quickened on hearing that Draco had sustained broken bones but he tried to keep his face neutral and not flap with worry the way he actually wanted to. He had no idea what his place was in all of this and it was making his head spin. He was married to the man but it wasn't a normal marriage, he didn't have the same kind rights that other people did.

If it were Harry who had been injured, Ron would be there to comfort him, to wrap an arm around his shoulders and hold him close. He and Draco weren't all that touchy-feely at the best of times and they didn't have a whole lot of physical contact outside of sex. Still, it didn't stop Neville from wanting to reach out and touch the man, to show that he was worried, to make Draco feel safe.

The rest of the party had a somewhat muted feel to it. Conversation flowed easily and the usual nonsense ensued but Neville really just wanted to take Draco home and give him the chance to recover from his ordeal in peace and quiet. He knew if he mooted the idea it would be shot down in flames and so he tried to stay as close as possible to Draco without irritating him. His fingers itched to touch him, to reach out and wrap a protective arm around his waist but he wasn't sure how it would go down and so refrained from doing so.

Draco, for his part, was as charming as he was capable of being. He spoke with everyone, migrating from conversation to conversation with ease. Neville tried to give him space but made sure to be in his general vicinity whenever he moved from group to group and noticed that both Snape and Harry were doing the same. It was a comfort that they were as worried as he was but it didn't mean he had any clue how to handle the situation.

At around 10 o' clock, Draco excused himself from a lively conversation with Ginny and Seamus and said something quietly to Harry then came to stand next to Neville. "I think I'll head home," he said, knocking back the last of his drink.

"Ok, I'll come with you."

"I don't need a chaperone. Stay, enjoy the rest of the party."

"I'd really rather come with you. I'm…tired…still not fully over the Nightshade illness…you know?"

Draco gave him a sceptical look but nodded resignedly, nevertheless. Neville gave a quick wave to Harry then followed Draco through the floo back to the manor. Still feeling awkward and not knowing how to make the situation better, he cleared his throat and said, "I'm going to make a cuppa. Fancy one?"

"Sure," Draco said with a sigh and together they made their way to the kitchen.

Draco took a seat at the table and Neville lit the kettle with his wand then set about arranging the tea things. Draco traced patterns on the table with his finger and Neville's eyes went to the slight swell of the man's lip and the delicate way he was holding himself.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked, surprising himself with the question.

He'd clearly surprised Draco too; the man looked up at with narrowed eyes and a guarded expression, saying, "What are you talking about?"

"There's something about this, something that's different. I don't know what it is but I can sense it."

Draco shook his head. "Nothing, leave it alone."

Neville slid into the seat opposite and said, "Draco, talk to me. I can't help if you won't tell me what happened."

"Who says I need your help?" Draco asked, a defiant tilt to his chin. "I didn't ask for it."

"And yet here I am."

"Neville, leave it."

The kettle whistled and Neville got up to fix their tea, wondering how he was supposed to get information out of someone as closed off as Draco. He sorted the tray out and brought it back to the table, spooning a hefty amount of sugar into Draco's cup and pouring the tea before he added the milk. Shaken or not, Draco would have his hide if he added the milk first.

"Thanks," Draco said, accepting the tea. He stared down into it for a moment before he said, "Neville, stop looking at me."

"You're the only other person here. Who else should I look at?"

Draco looked up at him with a reproachful glare and said, "Are you going to keep this up until I talk?"

Neville shrugged. "Possibly. I've been told I'm quite stubborn."

"No kidding," Draco said with a snort. He blew out a breath and leant back in his chair, folding his arms then wincing when his sore ribs protested the movement. "I recognised them."

"What?"

"The people who jumped me," Draco said quietly. "I knew them."

"Shit," Neville breathed. "Who were they?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair then traced the rim of his cup with his finger, the turmoil evident in his expression. "Friends of my father's," he said eventually, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Neville asked, horrified. "Draco…are you sure?"

Draco nodded. "They were…lackeys of his…back in the day. Besides, even if I hadn't recognised them, the little message they gave me as they kicked the shit out of me left me in little doubt."

"What message?" Neville asked, not sure he wanted to know.

His jaw clenched and his eyes red-rimmed with tears he wouldn't let fall, Draco whispered, "Your father sends his love."

"Holy fuck, Draco," Neville said, feeling the bile rise in this throat. "You have to report this."

"I don't _have_ to do anything," Draco said, his eyes flashing. "It's my business and I'll deal with it however I see fit."

"Fine," Neville said, knowing not to push but horrified at the thought that Lucius might get away with it. "But from now on I'll be coming to pick you up when you have to lock the shop up."

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco scoffed, getting to his feet.

"I'm serious," Neville said, getting up too. "I'm not leaving you on your own to get attacked again."

"I'll be on the lookout in future. Now that I know it could happen I'll – "

"Draco, I'm not arguing about this. I'm coming to pick you up, end of discussion."

"You're infuriating," Draco huffed.

"Well, so are you," Neville returned. "If you think for one minute that I'm just going to leave you to get your head kicked in then you're insane."

"And why would you care? Hm?" Draco asked, his manner becoming antagonistic.

Determined not to rise to it, Neville took a deep breath and said, "If you really believe that I don't care about you then you're an even bigger fool than I thought. Finish your tea and get some sleep, you look like you need it."

Draco's expression turned calculating and Neville steeled himself against it immediately. He knew how Draco liked to bite back when wounded but he wasn't about to prop that behaviour up, no matter how much Draco thought he might need it.

"You know, they broke your present in the fracas. I'm afraid I have nothing to offer you as a gift."

"It doesn't matter," Neville said levelly.

"Oh I think it does. You have to have _something_ after all." He stepped closer and placed a hand on Neville's chest, looking up at him through his lashes with an expression Neville knew all too well. "Come on, Neville. Fancy giving me a seeing to over the kitchen table?"

Slowly, Neville placed his hand over Draco's own and, holding it close to his chest, he gave it a gentle squeeze. "With broken ribs? I don't think so."

"Shame," Draco said, trying to tug his hand away, but Neville held it firmly in his own.

"Draco…" he began, unsure of what it was he was trying to say. "There's…there's more between us than just sex."

"Oh really?" Draco asked mockingly but the expression wasn't totally believable.

"Don't you think so?" Neville asked, continuing to hold Draco's hand gently. "Would you have looked after me when I was sick otherwise? Would I…would I enjoy your company when we…when aren't shagging each other senseless?"

He felt his cheeks flush and Draco blinked up at him, clearly nonplussed. At a loss for anything further to say and unable to think clearly enough to make his point, Neville brought Draco's hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles softly.

"Get some rest. Let those ribs heal, hm?"

Resisting the urge to kiss him properly, Neville let go of the man's hand and gave him a strained smile before he left the kitchen and headed up to his bedroom. He didn't sleep well and gave it up as a lost cause at around 5 in the morning. He sat up in bed and read, confused about what was going on his life and how he was supposed to handle it.

Forefront in his mind was the fact that Draco was certain his own father had been the attack on him the previous night. He wouldn't put anything past Lucius, pernicious viper that he was, but to orchestrate an attack on his own son was lower than Neville had imagined he would stoop. He had decided to wait until Draco was out of the house before he did anything but, as it turned out, Draco had already left by the time Neville was showered and dressed.

Weighing up his options, he finally made up his mind and knelt in front of the fire in the den and fire-called George. The man's smiling face appeared in the flames as he said, "Morning, Nev. What can I do for you?"

"Hi, George. Um…is Snape still there? Assuming…assuming he stayed the night…that is," Neville bumbled, embarrassing himself.

George grinned and said, "Yes, he's still here. We had a wicked night of debauchery, don't you know?"

"George," Neville groaned. "Could you please ask him if he'd mind if I came through for a word?"

George's head disappeared for a moment then reappeared as he said, "Come on through, mate."

Neville stepped out of the fireplace in George's living room and followed the man into the kitchen, where Snape was sitting at the table with a coffee and the morning paper.

"Sorry to disrupt your morning," Neville said as Snape looked up.

"No need to apologise. You saved me from this one's mad ramblings," Snape said, nodding at George as he folded the paper.

"I resent that," George said as he retrieved his plate of toast. "I was making some excellent points about – "

"What was it you wanted, Neville?" Snape asked, cutting George off and earning himself a glare in the process.

"I can leave you to it?" George said around a mouthful of toast but Neville dismissed the offer.

"When we got home last night…" he began, wondering if he was doing the right thing, "Draco…Draco said he thought Lucius had been behind the attack on him."

Snape frowned. "Was he certain?"

Neville nodded and said, "He recognised the men as his father's former lackeys…not to mention they…they told him his father sent his love."

"Fuck," Snape breathed, Neville suddenly struck with the urge to giggle at hearing a former teacher swear. "I was worried this would happen. Lucius always had a long reach, one that even Azkaban couldn't halt."

"I don't know what to do about it. I tried to convince him to report it but he refused. He's so stubborn…you know what he's like."

"I do indeed, but Lucius clearly thinks feels that retribution of some kind is in order and I doubt very much he'll be swayed from that train of thought. I'd wager that Draco was in danger."

"What do we do? If Draco won't go to the aurors and bloody Azkaban itself won't stop Lucius…what are the options?"

Snape took a sip of his coffee and leant back in his chair, his expression thoughtful. "If I were you," he said, folding his arms, "I'd speak to Narcissa."

"Narcissa?" Neville echoed, incredulous.

"She wields more power and influence than anyone would care to acknowledge. While all the other Death Eater families were crippled by fines and levies after the war she managed to retain her status and most of her wealth. Marrying Draco off to you was a highly calculated move but if the life debt hadn't existed she would have found another way to ensure the family's fortunes. If you let her know that there's a real and present threat to Draco she'll move hell and high water to stop it."

"Yes," Neville said, considering Snape's words, "yes you're right. There's nothing that woman wouldn't do to protect herself and Draco. Will it matter that it's Lucius behind this? Will it affect how she views it?"

Snape shook his head. "There's no love lost between those two, no matter what yarns she might have spun back in the day. It was always a business arrangement. Narcissa needed to restore the fortunes that the Blacks had lost over the years, especially as the primary heir left it all to Harry, and Lucius wanted an heir. Believe me, she's shed no tears for him since he's been in Azkaban."

"That I believe," Neville said with a shudder. "Well…I can't say I relish the thought of speaking to Narcissa but if that's what it takes to make Draco safe then so be it."

"Wow," George said, filching Snape's coffee and taking a sip. "Sounds a lot like you care about the bugger, mate."

Neville sighed. "Of course I care about him. I just wish the dense sod would realise that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor old Draco, eh? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next couple of days passed in a strange kind of haze. Draco was avoiding him, of that he was certain, and Neville didn't know how best to approach the situation. He wanted the man to talk to him, to confide in him, but it didn't seem likely and Neville didn't know what to do. He was horrified to think that Lucius could be responsible for such a vicious attack on his own son and Neville couldn't get the image out of his mind of Draco turning up at George's beaten and bloodied.

He was still carrying himself gingerly, his broken ribs causing him pain, and, whether he admitted it or not, he was badly shaken by what had happened. Neville just wanted to sit with him take his mind off things, to curl up in the den in front of a daft TV programme or to sit out in the sunshine in the gardens and let the man know that he didn't have to go through it alone.

They'd had no time together, though and Draco was either avoiding him completely or doing his best to be overtly sexual whenever he did see him. It was bewildering and perturbing; it was as if the man was going out of his way to disprove Neville's argument that there was more between them than just sex, to prove that, if they weren't shagging each other, they had nothing in common, nothing that brought them together.

Maybe he was right; maybe all they did have was sex and Neville was trying to belabour a point that held no water. He didn't want to give in to that way of thinking, though. He didn't want their marriage to just be about sex, he didn't want to spend the next few decades of his life with someone he had no more of a connection with than a stranger in a bar.

"You could just talk to him, of course," Harry said as they sat sharing coffee and cake in a muggle café not too far from the ministry.

"Oh yeah, because it's just that easy," Neville replied, rolling his eyes. "You know what he's like. He's a defensive bastard at the best of times; this attack's just made him retreat further behind his walls."

"I wish I could get him to report it. Lucius shouldn't be allowed to get away with it."

"He won't," Neville said firmly. "I'll talk to Narcissa, she'll handle it."

Harry snorted. "You're putting an awful lot of faith in that woman. You really think she'll help?"

"I don't pretend to understand Narcissa's motives or her reasoning but one thing I know for certain is that Draco is the most important thing to her. If she thinks he's under threat and she can do something about it…she'll stop at nothing."

"Yeah," Harry said with a sigh. "You're right. I just don't envy you having to wrangle with her."

"At least we'll be on the same side."

"There's a thought."

Harry took a bite of the doorstop-sized piece of Victoria sponge he'd ordered and said, "How is he? In himself, I mean?"

Neville shrugged. "It's knocked him for six, and not just physically. He's pretending like he's fine, of course, but I know he isn't."

"He's a tricky sod, no two ways about it."

"It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact…" Neville trailed off and stabbed at his lemon drizzle cake, his appetite diminished since he'd ordered it.

"Go on," Harry prompted gently.

"Oh I don't know. It's like…like he's taken offence at the fact that I said there was more between us than just sex. He's going out of his way to prove me wrong."

Harry eyebrows rose as he said, "And _is_ there more between you than just sex?"

"Well…I'd like to think so, yes," Neville said, not meeting his friend's eyes. "But clearly he doesn't," he added despondently.

"Don't take it to heart," Harry said with a smile. "Draco's a complicated bloke, there'll be more going on here than meets the eye."

"Great. As if things weren't hard enough."

Harry went back to work and Neville mooched around for a little longer and headed to Diagon to pick up a few supplies. He spent longer than was necessary perusing the shops, unsure what he would return to if he went back home. Deciding that the best thing was to try and approach things gently, he went to the deli and picked out some nice bits for dinner that they could have as a little picnic in the garden and enjoy the beautiful weather.

He stopped at Fortescue's and picked up a tub of Draco's favourite ice cream then dropped in at the off-license to buy a nice, crisp white wine that would be a pleasant accompaniment to a summer's evening. He was determined to spend some time with the man, even if they didn't have a deep and meaningful conversation or sort out whatever it was that was happening between them. They couldn't go on avoiding each other indefinitely and, besides, Neville was rather missing Draco's company.

He arrived home to find it quiet. Placing his shopping on the kitchen table, he decided to see if Draco was anywhere to be found. The downstairs rooms were empty so Neville decided to check the cellar. He knocked on the door and received no answer but decided to check, nevertheless. He descended the stairs slowly to find Draco sitting at one of his workbenches, his head in his hands.

He looked up when he heard the stairs creak, his cheeks tear-stained and his eyes red. "Draco," Neville said, immediately concerned. "What's happened?"

"Nothing," Draco said shortly, wiping his face and trying to compose himself.

"Draco – "

"I said it's nothing," he insisted, standing up and straightening his clothing. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to be getting on with."

He tried to shoulder past Neville but Neville caught his arm and gently held him in place, saying, "Oh no you don't. If you don't want to tell me what's happened then that's your business, I'm not going to push you, but I am _not_ going to leave you on your own when you're clearly upset."

"I'm not upset," Draco said, shaking himself out of Neville's hold. "It's…fumes."

"There's nothing brewing," Neville said, casting a look around the room.

"Fumes from earlier!"

"I thought a Slytherin would lie better."

"Oh for heaven's sake, you infuriating man! My eyes are just…irritated, that's all. I have a headache and…and it's just been a very long day. I don't need you to mollycoddle me."

Neville raised his eyebrows and said, "Fine. Well then how about I just feed you instead, hm? I've brought home some nice bits for dinner, thought we could have a bit of a picnic. I've even got you a tub of Rocky Road."

Draco sniffed and tilted his chin upwards. "Well," he said, then brushed past Neville up the stairs, shouting over his shoulder, "Are you coming or what?"

Neville smiled and followed him up the stairs. It was progress, of sorts, and even if Draco wouldn't confide in him then at least he could get him to eat and get some sunshine. The man was clearly upset by something and if Neville could spend an evening taking his mind off things then at least that was one thing accomplished.

He retrieved the supplies from the kitchen and went out into the garden to find that Draco had already placed a blanket on the ground and was laying out plates and cutlery. Neville joined him and began dishing things out, trying not to smile too much at Draco's surprise that the spread contained all his favourite things.

He poured a couple of glasses of wine and began filling his plate up, gratified that Draco apparently had enough of an appetite to do the same. They ate in silence for a while, the summer breeze pleasantly cool after a rather warm day and the smells from the greenhouses adding a fragrant backdrop to proceedings.

"So, what did you do today?" Neville asked, helping himself to more of his favourite pasta salad.

"Nothing," came the curt reply as Draco sipped his wine.

"Right," said Neville with a sigh, realising that he wasn't going to get anywhere by simply asking questions. Perhaps silence really was golden.

Conversation, it seemed, wasn't going to be forthcoming so Neville decided not to push it. After all, the evening was a pleasant one and it was nice enough to sit quietly and enjoy good food and good wine without having to delve into the inner recesses of Draco's soul.

"Here," Neville said, handing Draco the tub of ice cream when they'd finished with all the savoury things.

"Do you want to share?" Draco asked and Neville smiled at him.

"I'd be honoured," he said, and Draco offered him a spoon as he scooted a little closer.

Neville was done after a few mouthfuls. It was too sweet for him and he wasn't a huge fan of ice cream in the first place. Draco, on the other hand, continued to eat until there was no more left, sucking the spoon in an endearingly childlike fashion and scraping the carton with a focus Neville had only ever seen him display with his potions. At least he'd managed to get one thing right that day.

The empty carton discarded, Draco seemed slightly at a loss for something to do and so simply sat with his legs crossed, staring out across the gardens. Neville sat next to him and searched his mind for how he could possibly make things better. Perhaps he was overthinking things, perhaps supporting someone didn't mean solving the answers to all their problems but just being there, showing them your solidarity.

He took a deep breath then slowly placed his hand on Draco's back. He felt the muscles tense beneath his palm but, other than a slight shift in the man's breathing, Draco showed no signs of acknowledging the hand resting there. When he was confident he wasn't going to be shoved away, Neville began to move, rubbing gentle circles until he felt some of the tension bleed away. Draco stopped holding himself quite so stiffly and began to lean into the touch, still keeping his gaze firmly ahead.

After a little while, Neville moved his hand upwards, letting it settle against Draco's neck in a gentle caress. He slid in into the man's soft hair and raked his fingers gently through the blond locks, receiving a shaky little sigh before Draco turned to look at him. Neville removed his hand but Draco caught it and held it uncertainly for a moment before he brought it slowly up to his face and kissed the back of it.

He closed his eyes and Neville watched, breathless, as the man held his hand to his cheek then took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, moving Neville's hand to his lap but still holding onto it. He took a shuddering breath then said, "I went to go and see my father today."

Neville was shocked, wondering what on earth had possessed him, but controlled himself and said, "Oh. I um…I take it it didn't…go well?"

Draco shook his head and traced Neville's knuckles with his free hand. "He…wouldn't see me at first but I insisted and eventually they took me through to a…an interview room, I suppose. He looked awful, I mean…almost feral. I wouldn't have recognised him if I'd passed him in the street."

He took another breath, continuing to look down at his hand joined with Neville's own, then said, "He was…Merlin, Neville he was so cruel. He said things…such awful things." His voice wobbled slightly and Neville could see the beginnings of tears in the man's eyes. "He said I was a disgrace, that he wished I'd never been born, that I was an embarrassment. He said I was nothing more than a disappointing fag and that he wished his thugs had done a better job at giving me a good hiding."

"Oh Draco," Neville said, absolutely horrified that Lucius could be so abhorrent. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Draco shook as he head as he tried to sniff away his tears. "I shouldn't have gone. I knew it was a bad idea but I just…I wanted some answers. I wanted to know how he could do that to me."

"You're better off keeping well away from him. Let him stay behind bars and rot."

Draco nodded, still tracing patterns on the back of Neville's hand, and said, "I know. I just…I hoped I'd got it wrong, that he wasn't responsible…that he didn't hate me _that_ much."

Neville moved closer and gently placed a hand on Draco's cheek, cupping his jaw and letting his thumb trace a soft pattern against the man's skin. "You're ten times the man he'll ever be. I know it hurts because he's your father but his opinion doesn't matter. He's a cruel and despicable bastard and he'll die alone and wretched."

Draco looked up to meet his eyes, his expression so vulnerable that Neville's chest ached. "What if he's right?" Draco asked, his voice small. "What if I am all the things he says I am?"

"You know you're not," Neville said softly. "You're a remarkable man and you'll have a far happier life than he ever did. He isn't worth your thoughts."

He stroked Draco's cheek softly and, throwing all previously imagined rules out of the window, leant forward until their lips met gently. It was the first time he'd kissed the man outside of sex and there was a sweetness and an innocence to it that Neville found instantly intoxicating. He moved his hand from Draco's cheek to cradle the back of his neck, holding him gently as Draco continued to clutch his other hand.

He slowly felt the tension leave the other man's body and, as the kiss deepened, he guided Draco back to lie on the blanket, covering the man's body delicately with his own. It was liberating to kiss for the sake of it, to give comfort and to show Draco a little tenderness when he was feeling so horribly vulnerable.

Draco's arms slid around his body, holding him close as they kissed, the atmosphere totally different from the times they'd kissed as a prelude to something more. They moved like liquid against one another and the pull of Draco's arms was tender rather than insistent. It was glorious and Neville could have spent the whole evening losing himself in such a simple pleasure.

He pulled back to look down at the man beneath him and Draco's smile was so overwhelming that Neville felt his mouth go dry. He felt himself returning the smile as Draco's hand slid up into his hair and pulled him back down into another exquisite kiss.

* * *

He had to keep his hands busy, that was the trick. If they were idle for any length of time then they would itch to reach out and touch Draco. Normally that wouldn't be an issue but the trouble was he didn't want to touch him just to initiate sex. It was one thing to grab the man and roger him senseless over the sofa in the den, it was even acceptable to spend an evening kissing him when he was upset, but it was another kettle of fish to initiate affection merely for the sake of it.

The kiss had been well-received, it was true, but that had been a special circumstance and Neville had no idea how Draco felt about that kind of behaviour when things were ordinary. Would he welcome affection? More importantly, was Neville brave enough to initiate it?

It was driving him slightly insane and he found himself constantly questioning what was going on between them, to the point that everything else went out of the window when he was in Draco's vicinity. He dropped things, broke things, burnt toast, overfilled the kettle so it slopped all over the stove and generally made a mess of everything he came into contact with. Draco found it all very amusing and kept teasing him about his clumsiness as though he was totally oblivious to the fact that he was the reason for it.

"I'll…be late tonight," Draco said over breakfast a week or so after their little picnic in the garden.

Neville lowered his paper and eyed Draco carefully. "You're closing up the shop?" he asked.

"Yes," Draco said with a sigh, "but I don't need – "

"I'll come and meet you."

"No you won't."

"Yes I bloody will. Until we can be sure that this…situation with your bastard father is sorted you're not safe. I'm not saying I'm any kind of knight in shining armour, or that you're not perfectly capable of looking after yourself, but there's safety in numbers. Besides…it would make me feel better."

Draco drummed his fingers on the table then said with a huff, "Oh fine! If it'll shut you up then fine. Come and meet me at 8pm then. I expect you in full shining knight attire."

Neville smiled, pleased he'd got his way, and said, "Good, that's settled then."

"Heavy-handed bastard," Draco groused, but Neville could see the man wasn't truly bothered by it. There was no way he would have given in if he had been. "What are your plans for the day anyway?"

"Oh…nothing much. Just the usual," Neville said, hoping his flushed cheeks weren't giving him away. He'd made an appointment to see Narcissa and, while he hated lying to Draco, he knew the man wouldn't be pleased if he told him the truth.

"Well, don't go wild," Draco said with a smirk. "I'll be off, I have a mountain of things to do today and I'm already late for half of them."

He stood and brushed the crumbs from his lap then stepped around his chair and leant across to place a kiss to Neville's cheek. "See you later, have a good day."

He swept out of the room and Neville blinked after him in surprise. The man had just given him a goodbye kiss and it had knocked his world slightly off its axis. "Oh, pull yourself together," he growled. "Behaving like an idiot."

He finished reading the paper, although he took very little in, then set about his work for the morning. He didn't get much done; he was constantly distracted by thoughts of that innocuous little kiss as well as his impending meeting with Narcissa later that day. He gave it all up for a lost cause and mooched around in the den watching mindless TV until it was time to make his way to Malfoy Manor.

He changed out of his scruffy jeans and t-shirt and put on smart trousers with a dress shirt, making sure there was no dirt under his fingernails and that his hair was neat and tidy. Steeling himself, he took a deep breath and stepped into the floo, pleased that he came out the other end gracefully. Narcissa was waiting for him and he tipped her a bow as he said, "Narcissa, good afternoon. Thank you for seeing me."

"My pleasure. You're always welcome. Come."

She led him to her private parlour, which was a smaller and much less ostentatious room than the main drawing room. Perhaps she had sensed that this was to be a serious conversation, that she had no need to overwhelm or intimidate him and, for that, Neville was grateful.

"Tea?" she offered as they took their seats opposite one another.

"Thank you, no. I'd rather we got straight to the point."

A pale eyebrow rose. "And what point would that be?"

Telling himself he was doing the right thing, Neville straightened his shoulders and said, "A week or so ago…Draco was attacked."

"What?" Narcissa said sharply, her cold eyes flashing.

"He's fine," Neville assured her. "He sustained a couple of broken ribs and they gave him a good hiding but…the reason I'm here is…because of who was behind it."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed. "You know the culprits?"

Neville nodded, his mouth dry and his palms clammy. "It was Lucius," he said quietly and watched as Narcissa's face turned to stone.

She stood up in one elegant, graceful movement and took a couple of steps to the window, her jaw set firm and her hands clasped tightly in front of her. "You're certain of this?" she asked, her voice clear and cold without the slightest hint of emotion to it.

"Yes. The attackers…had a message for him. Lucius…Lucius confirmed it when Draco went to visit him."

Narcissa turned around sharply, a slight flare to her nostrils as she said, "Draco visited Lucius?"

"He wanted answers. He didn't like the ones he got."

"I must speak to him."

"No," Neville said quickly, getting to his feet. "He doesn't know I'm here, he doesn't want you knowing."

"Then why _are_ you here, Neville?" Narcissa asked, her expression hard.

"Look," Neville said, unwilling to be cowed by her, "you're a cold bitch and there's no mistaking that but I know you care about Draco more than anything. I'm here because I want him safe and because I think you're probably the only person who can make that happen."

There was silence for a moment as Narcissa fixed him with her cold, hard gaze, her expression inscrutable. "You sound as though you care for him," she said eventually, her voice still maddeningly even.

Meeting her eyes without faltering, Neville replied, "That may well be the one area in which we have any common ground."

The woman's lips pursed slightly and Neville could see the same calculating expression that Draco so often wore. "Very well," she said with a tight nod. "Leave Lucius to me."

Neville knew better than to ask what her plans were and he wasn't certain he wanted to know anyway. He nodded and said, "Thank you. I won't take any more of your time."

He gave a bow and turned to leave, stopping with his hand on the handle when Narcissa said, "Does he care for you?"

"That's really none of your business," Neville said levelly, exiting the room before the woman could tangle him up in one of her webs.

He arrived home and retreated to the den, hoping he'd done the right thing. He trusted that Snape knew what he was talking about and that Narcissa was his best bet in controlling Lucius but he didn't like feeling that he'd gone behind Draco's back. He didn't trust Narcissa or her methods but he was certain that she loved her son, that she would do anything to keep him safe. It only remained to be seen what steps she took to ensure that.

Deciding that it would do no good to dwell on it, he threw himself into his work until it was time to go and meet Draco. He knew he was being overprotective and that Draco didn't need chaperoning through the streets like some feeble child but the thought of him being attacked again sent Neville's blood cold. Next time he might not get away with a couple of cracked ribs and a smacked face.

He apparated to the wizarding quarter of Bristol, somewhere he wasn't all that familiar with, and followed Draco's instructions to a pleasant little side street. He found Mr Zanetti's shop and was pleased to see that it wasn't remotely like Borgin & Burke's, which he'd been picturing in his mind, and was instead a charming little place that looked well-kept and inviting.

The sign was flipped to closed but the door opened when he tried it, the little bell tinkling above his head to signal his entrance. "Draco?" he called, looking around the shop for a sign of the man.

"Back here," came the reply, and Neville snaked around the shelves to find the man in a little back room, a ledger open in his hand as he checked the shelves. "Just double-checking the stock," he said as Neville hovered in the doorway.

"No rush," Neville said, taking the opportunity to let his eyes rake over the man. He was dressed in his usual smart outfit of black trousers and a white shirt, the sleeves of which were rolled to the elbow, while a pressed apron covered his body. He was wearing his glasses and his hair was brushed back off his face, the upward tilt of his head showing off the sharp angle of his jaw.

Apparently satisfied, Draco closed the ledger with a snap and placed it on the table behind him. He untied the apron and slipped it over his head, hanging it on the peg by the door and giving Neville a smile as he did so. He went to remove the glasses but Neville reached out and halted his hand, saying, "Leave them."

Draco smirked at him and said, "They do it for you, do they?" Neville nodded with a smile and Draco lowered his hand and tilted his head. "Like what you see?" he asked as he modelled the glasses for Neville.

"As if you don't know you're absolutely stunning."

To Neville's surprise, Draco blushed and looked away, mumbling, "Don't be daft."

"What? It's news to you that I'm attracted to you?" Neville asked with a laugh.

"Attraction is…one thing," Draco said, continuing to direct his comment to the floor, his cheeks still flushed and his manner endearingly shy, "but you just called me stunning."

"Well, you are," Neville insisted. "God, Draco…you're beautiful."

Draco's head snapped back up, his eyes wide behind his glasses. It amazed Neville how such a cocky sod could be so staggeringly vulnerable and it brought out all the protective instincts in him he'd never realised he possessed.

He stepped closer and, feeling daring, snaked an arm around Draco's waist and flattened his palm against the small of the man's back, pulling him gently towards him. "I'm going to kiss you," he said, immediately wishing he could kick himself for how bloody stupid he sounded.

Draco gave a soft laugh and said, "You'd better."

He slipped his arms around Neville's neck and tilted his head to meet Neville's kiss, Neville lost immediately in the soft press of their lips, in the sweetness of Draco in his arms. Their bodies pressed gently together, Neville's hand warm in the small of Draco's back while his other travelled in a soft caress along the length of Draco's torso until it slid up into Draco's hair, twining gently in the blond strands.

Draco emitted a soft little moan against his lips and Neville's pulse quickened. He'd thought sex with Draco was as good as it could possibly get but this, this simple kiss that had passion mixed with tenderness was, astoundingly, even better. Kissing without sex meant something, of that he was certain, but he was damned if he was going to examine that meaning now. No, all he wanted was permission to kiss Draco whenever he wanted and to be the one responsible for those beautiful moans and to be the one who had the privilege of holding him the way he was doing at that moment.

Reluctantly, he pulled back. Draco's hands moved to his shoulders as he smiled up at him, the expression sweet and somehow conspiratorial. "I think I can put up with you coming to pick me up from work," he said, his hands moving to stroke Neville's chest.

"Happy to be of service," Neville said, keeping him close and unwilling to have any space between them just yet. "You want to go and get something to eat?" he asked, his hand stroking Draco's back.

Draco shook his head, the same funny smile on his lips, and said, "I want you to take me home so we can spend a quiet evening together."

"Doing what, exactly?" Neville asked, determined that, whatever it was, it would involve as much physical contact with his husband as possible.

"We'll think of something," Draco murmured before he moved his hand up to Neville's head and gently pulled him back down into yet another kiss that had everything else falling away.

* * *

<https://ladykenz347.tumblr.com/post/634817508486070272/lets-play-count-the-kinks>

This is my inspiration for Draco in this fic. I've never seen a rendering of Draco so spot-on to my own headcannon. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think of this gorgeous drawing and of the chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Neville lifted his head and sniffed the air, certain that he could smell smoke coming from somewhere. He was sitting in his study, putting together the notes and other bits he would need to attend his quarterly seminar weekend in a few days, and the smell of something burning kept wafting into the room.

He frowned and put his papers to one side, deciding that the situation needed investigating. Heaven forbid Draco had set the cellar on fire with a potion gone wrong and was in need of rescuing. He followed the smell out onto the landing and realised it was coming from downstairs. It led him through the main foyer and into the kitchen, where he stopped in the doorway and tried to figure out if what he was seeing was actually real.

Draco was standing at the oven, a plume of smoke around him as he extracted something from it and all but threw it onto the countertop. Whatever it was was burnt to a crisp and smelt like melted plastic and the entire kitchen was in a state of disarray. The work surfaces were covered in some sort of goop that was oozing its way merrily down over the cupboards and it seemed that every single utensil and item of crockery had been used and littered all over the kitchen.

"Um…Draco?" Neville ventured, taking a step inside the room.

The man spun around and Neville could see that the gooey substance that was smeared all over the kitchen was also all over Draco too and had even made its way up into his hair. His cheeks were flushed and his shirt was clinging to him with the heat that was permeating the room.

"What…uh…what the hell's going on?" Neville asked, trying to keep the smile from his face. He was fairly certain that if he laughed Draco would hex his balls off and he was really rather fond of them.

"Nothing," Draco replied, flicking his hair out of his eyes with an imperiousness only he could manage in such a situation.

"Well…when you said you wanted to redecorate the kitchen I didn't think you were going for…this kind of look."

"Don't be facetious," Draco said with a sniff and Neville chanced getting a little closer.

"Um…" he said, peering at the burnt block Draco had pulled out of the oven. "Is that…is that a cake?" he asked tentatively.

"It was _meant_ to be, yes," Draco huffed.

"You've…you've tried to bake?"

"Yes," Draco said, chucking down the oven gloves and turning to face Neville as the kitchen continued to smell like a bonfire and an errant whisk slid off the countertop and clattered to the floor. "I _attempted_ to make a sponge because all the recipe books said that it was the easiest thing to make but clearly that was a big bloody lie because that thing fought back! I did everything I was supposed to, I followed the instructions to the letter and here I am! I have egg in my hair!"

Neville lost it at that point and burst out laughing, covering his mouth to try and stop it but ending up bent in two with hands braced on his knees as he wheezed with laughter. Every time he tried to compose himself he descended into fits of giggles again and he peered upwards to see Draco standing with his arms folded, looking mightily unimpressed.

"Well, I'm glad you find this so amusing," Draco said, managing to look oddly composed even with his clothes covered in sponge mix and his hair spiked up with egg.

"I do," Neville laughed, trying to breathe through his giggles. "I really do." He straightened himself up and eyed Draco with glee. "You really are a picture. What possessed you?"

"I wanted to try and bake something nice for Andromeda and Teddy coming over. I wanted to welcome them to our home with something I made myself but clearly I shouldn't have bloody well bothered."

Neville sniggered and reached out to brush Draco's hair off his forehead, laughing again when his fingers got stuck in the strands. "You have many fine talents but I don't think we can add baking to them any time soon. It was a lovely thought though."

"Don't patronise me," Draco said, but there was no bite to his tone and Neville merely grinned, trying to find a place to rest his hand on Draco that wasn't covered in goop.

"You look really cute," he told the man, giving the endeavour up for a lost cause and slipping his arms properly around the man, reconciling himself to the fact that he would get covered in the sponge mix too.

"Shut up."

"You do," Neville insisted. "Like a little cross baking gnome."

"I'm going to give you such a thump in a minute," Draco threatened, but slid his arms up to loop around Neville's neck, nevertheless.

"Absolutely adorable," Neville teased.

"You're an infuriating bastard."

"I know," Neville said as he lowered his head and licked a bit of the mixture that had managed to find its way to Draco's neck. "Mm, that's not bad."

"Oh well I'll just serve it to Andromeda and Teddy off my skin, shall I?"

"Probably wouldn't go down too well," Neville murmured as he continued to lick at the sticky substance, letting his tongue dance up to the shell of Draco's ear. "Blimey, this stuff's managed to get everywhere."

"Are you _cleaning_ me?" Draco asked with a laugh, squirming as Neville's actions tickled him.

"I'm attempting to. Oh, what was _that_ I just licked? What the bloody hell did you put in this anyway?" Neville asked as he continued his trail down the man's throat and over a collarbone, holding his shirt aside to aid in his mission.

"I just followed the recipe," Draco replied as he emitted a little hum of approval, responsive and pliant in Neville's arms. "Mm, fancy joining me in the shower?"

Neville glanced up at the clock and said, "We don't have time."

"Just a shower," Draco insisted, pulling back and giving Neville one of his patented innocent looks.

"That's likely, isn't it?"

"You think I can't behave myself?"

"I _know_ you can't behave yourself," Neville said with a grin. "Go on," he said, lowering his hands and letting them rest on Draco's backside. "Go and clean yourself up and I'll sort this mess out."

Draco pouted. "Spoilsport. Think of the fun we could have had."

Neville smiled and squeezed Draco's backside lightly, saying, "Think of the fun we can have later without any time constraints."

"You win," Draco said, a glint in his eye, and Neville knew the man would be making good on the promise later.

Reluctantly, they disentangled themselves from each other and Neville tackled the mess in the kitchen while Draco went to wash off the mess and change his clothes. It was times like this he was thankful for magic; cleaning the kitchen without it would have been a hideous task and one that would have likely taken hours. It would probably be for the best for all concerned if Draco was banned from all attempts at baking in the future.

They were both clean and presentable in time for Andromeda arriving with Teddy. Draco greeted her with a kiss and took Teddy from her arms, the little boy absolutely delighted to see his cousin and giggling happily as Draco covered him in kisses.

"Andromeda, welcome," Neville said, stepping forward to shake her hand. He only knew the woman from the few times they'd spoken when she'd been present at a Weasley gathering or when they'd met in passing at Harry's flat.

"Neville, lovely to see you again. Thank you so much for inviting us."

"Our pleasure, it's lovely to have you. Please, come through."

They made their way to the main parlour, the house elves already having set up a tea service with, Neville noticed with amusement, a lovely looking cake. He served them all while Draco sat on the floor with Teddy, who was eyeing the cake with great interest.

"How have you been?" Neville asked Andromeda as he handed her her tea.

"Well enough, thank you. This one keeps me busy," she said, nodding at Teddy, who was trying to make clear to Draco what his intentions were when it came to the cake waiting on the table. "He's starting at nursey soon, though. It'll only be a couple of days a week but it'll give me the chance of a reprieve."

"He must be a handful."

"He's a little star," Draco said, relenting and cutting a slice of cake. "Shall we share this?" he asked Teddy, who looked thrilled at the prospect.

"Toddlers are handfuls even when they're little stars," Andromeda said with a laugh. "And how are you two? How's married life treating you?"

Neville shot Draco a look and the man smirked back at him. "It's…probably not what either of us expected," Neville said, deciding the diplomatic response was the safest option, "but we're muddling along well enough."

"I still can't believe she called in the life debt that way," Andromeda said with a shake of her head. She sipped at her tea and added, "Although I wouldn't put anything past my sister."

"She um…she still doesn't know that you and Draco are in contact?" Neville asked, looking between the two of them.

"I wouldn't care if she knew," Andromeda said with a shrug, "but Draco seems to think it best to err on the side of caution."

"I'd just rather she had as little knowledge about my private life as possible," Draco said, feeding Teddy a little cake in a move Neville recognised as an attempt to distract himself from an awkward conversation. "I like to keep things…just mine."

Neville and Andromeda shared a look and Neville wished he could fathom the strange relationship between Draco and his mother. He knew there was love there, he'd witnessed for himself, but it was complicated and, at times, even a little twisted. Draco wanted to break away from Narcissa, that much was clear, but he felt a certain amount of loyalty and affection that not even Narcissa's ruthless actions could erode.

"This is a lovely house, Neville," Andromeda said, tactfully changing the subject. "This room is so bright and airy."

"It's all down to Draco," Neville said with a smile. "He's slowly transforming it into a fit place to live. My gran had…quite old-fashioned tastes and wasn't particularly keen on modernising things. I'll admit I found it quite a gloomy place to live until Draco came along."

Draco looked up from Teddy with a look of surprise. His cheeks flushed and he said nothing but when he looked away Neville could see the corners of his mouth tugging in a pleased smile. Little expressions like that did odd things to Neville's stomach and he found the man's unexpected shyness so endearing it was sometimes overwhelming.

"Have you much else to do?" Andromeda asked.

Neville laughed and said, "Oh this one's got loads of ideas. He says the full plan will take at least five years. I just sit back and nod."

"And then send the bill to Narcissa?"

Draco snorted and said, "It's the least she can do. After what she's done to me and Neville I'd say she can bloody well make up for it by footing the bill for a little make-over."

"Neither of you seem to be faring too badly from her actions," Andromeda said with an arched eyebrow, an expression that made her relationship to Narcissa eerily apparent.

"Neville's a good man," Draco said quietly, his eyes still focused on Teddy. "He's kind and gentle and I'm lucky that he was the one she decided to marry me off to. I could have easily been palmed off onto a tyrant who made my life hell. Forced marriage isn't what I would have chosen but I'm not insensible to the fact that things could have been a lot worse."

Neville's chest felt tight and his palms prickled. Draco's words were heartfelt and sincere, and they meant more to Neville than the man probably realised. "You're not the only one who feels lucky," he said softly and Draco met his eyes, his pale skin still flushed.

Teddy clapped his hands and the spell was quickly broken, Neville clearing his throat and saying, "I should give you the tour, Andromeda. Let you have a proper look at the place."

They finished their tea and Neville showed Andromeda the house, Draco following with Teddy on his hip. It was surprising just how good Draco was with the little boy and Neville could see that he'd built a solid relationship with him. He was also very comfortable with Andromeda and it was nice to think that Draco had family he could enjoy outside of the stunted confines of Malfoy Manor.

Andromeda was different in almost every way to Narcissa and yet her manner and expressions were sometimes eerily similar. She was also physically similar to Bellatrix, something that made Neville feel confused and conflicted as he showed her around the family home, reminding himself that this woman had nothing to do with the unfortunate fates of his parents.

She was very maternal, something that was apparent in the way she spoke to Draco and interacted with Teddy. She was caring and gentle but quite clearly not a woman to be messed with; Neville wouldn't have wanted to be on the wrong side of her. He didn't know how she'd coped with the loss of her husband and only child and his heart hurt to think of the terrible grief the woman must have to bear.

She and Teddy stayed until late afternoon, leaving with an open invitation to visit whenever they liked. It was good for Draco to spend time with them and the manor was his home to receive guests as much as it was Neville's. Besides, Neville had enjoyed having them there and was always enchanted to watch Draco interact with Teddy.

"Have you always been good with kids?" he asked as they sat in the garden that evening, having eaten dinner on the south-facing patio and enjoyed a lovely meal.

"I've only ever really known Teddy," Draco replied as he sipped his wine, his legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankle. "I fell head over heels for him the moment I met him. He's a great kid."

"He's lovely," Neville agreed, "although I'm pretty useless with children. They baffle me if I'm honest. I always worry that I'll do the wrong thing and set them off crying."

Draco laughed and said, "I think that's pretty common; most people are a little overwhelmed with children, especially very young ones. You'll be different when it's your own." His cheeks flushed and he scratched his nose, suddenly flustered. "I mean…not that…I don't mean to imply…just ignore me," he huffed, taking a large swig of his wine.

Neville smiled and said, "Draco, don't worry about it. We _are_ married, after all. It's a conversation we'll have to have at some point."

"Not quite the way you would have planned to have kids though, eh?" Draco said, his voice tinged with bitterness, as it always was whenever he referred to the nature of their marriage. It was a point that he found harder to come to terms with than Neville had and it seemed to fill him with embarrassment and resentment.

There was nothing really to say so Neville decided to stay quiet. No, it wasn't the way he'd imagined having children, nor was his marriage one he'd ever expected to have but what Draco had said earlier in front of Andromeda was true. They could have been in a much worse situation than they were in and, despite all Neville's initial worries, they hadn't made each other miserable.

Something else that Draco had said earlier was playing on Neville's mind and he was keen to clear the air. He'd been agonising over his decision to speak to Narcissa behind Draco's back, no matter his motives, and the fact that Draco had kept his relationship with Andromeda a secret in order to minimise Narcissa's control over his life was giving Neville pause for thought.

"Draco," he began, then took a glug of wine for fortification. "There's…something I should tell you."

"Sounds ominous," Draco replied, still looking a little flustered from their previous topic of conversation.

"Well, I doubt you'll like it very much," Neville said with a sigh. "When you were attacked…when you told me that it was your father who was responsible…I was really worried. I wanted to make sure that it wouldn't happen again so…I went to see your mother."

Draco's lips pursed and his jaw clenched but he said nothing. Neville continued, "I don't know what she plans to do but I believe her when she says she'll handle it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I went to see her or that I didn't consult with you beforehand. I was just…I was scared and I didn't want to see you hurt again."

Draco placed his wine glass on the table and looked as though he was taking a moment to compose himself. He slowly got to his feet and said quietly, "Excuse me. I need a moment."

Neville nodded, not sure whether or not to be relieved that the man hadn't blown up at him. In some ways that would have been easier; they could have had an argument and got it out of the way but Neville didn't know how to deal with this calm yet obviously displeased demeanour.

Draco left the patio and disappeared around the corner of the house, leaving Neville to sit alone and question whether or not he'd done the right thing. He knew he'd had to tell the man what had happened; it hadn't sat right with him ever since he'd met with Narcissa and he didn't want to be the kind of person that went behind his spouse's back, even under the guise of doing so for their own good.

At the time he'd been so worried he would have done anything to make sure that Draco had been safe but the man was a grown adult who should have had some autonomy in the matter. His relationship with Narcissa was a complicated one and it certainly didn't need any help to make it more so. Still, Neville knew that Narcissa was the only one who could have stopped Lucius and he didn't regret involving her, only that he had lied to Draco about it.

Thankfully, it was only twenty minutes or so later when Draco reappeared. Neville stood when he saw him approaching and was relieved to see that the man looked relatively calm. "Don't say anything," Draco said, holding his hand up as Neville opened his mouth. "I'm angry, although probably not as angry as I might be. I understand why you did what you did and I'm…touched by the sentiment but I'm angry that you went behind my back and that you felt you could decide things with my mother as though my feelings didn't matter."

"I know," Neville said with a contrite nod. "It was a bloody stupid thing to do."

"It was," Draco agreed. "My mother already has far too much control over my life and I don't need you giving her more ammunition. I don't want to end up with no say over my own life while my husband and my mother make decisions for me."

"You know it would never be like that," Neville insisted. "We're equals, in everything…it was just this one thing."

"Except it wasn't," Draco argued. "Everything about our marriage was arranged without any consideration for me. All the contract negotiations were done between the two of you and it's just my good luck that you were fair and reasonable. For all I knew, back in March I was walking into a marriage where I'd been stripped of all rights and you could behave like a domineering tyrant."

"Surely you know I wouldn't – "

"I know," Draco said with a sigh, "but you take my point? I don't want to be a second-class citizen in my own marriage, even if it is a sham."

"Don't call it that," Neville said, the word sending an ugly twist through his stomach.

"What would you call it? It's not real, is it?"

The assertion hurt and Neville frowned. "Well…no, not in the conventional sense but…well…I thought we both wanted to make this work…to make the best of it."

Draco gave a sad smile. "Yes, make the best of it," he said quietly. "I suppose that's what we've both been doing. Only thing for it really." He gave himself a shake and said, "Please don't speak to my mother again without telling me."

"I won't," Neville said, wondering what the hell had just happened and how they'd come to this strange impasse. "Draco – "

"Leave it for now," Draco said with a shake of his head. "I'm…going to bed. I have a headache."

He turned and walked away, Neville watching him go and feeling as though he'd been punched in the gut. Everything had seemed to be going so well and he knew that what had just happened was about more than his meeting with Narcissa. It had been a while since Draco had referred to their marriage as a sham and Neville himself hadn't thought about it in those terms for a long time. He didn't know what to call it, in all honesty, but he'd thought that at least he and Draco were building a friendship that might, in turn help to make things a little more solid.

He didn't see much of the man for the next couple of days, which hurt more than Neville would care to admit. He'd grown used to sharing mealtimes with him, to curling up in the den together in the evenings and stealing a kiss from him as they passed each other in the corridors. He didn't know what had happened or how to fix it and it was making him feel wretched.

"I um…I'm off to my conference tomorrow," he ventured when Draco came to dinner a few days after their altercation.

"Yes, I know," Draco said quietly. "I'm going to visit Blaise in Paris."

"Oh," Neville said, deflated.

"Well, I didn't much fancy hanging around the house on my own."

It was a small comfort, at least, to think that Draco might possibly miss him while he was away but the thought of the man in Paris with Blaise made Neville feel oddly uncomfortable. "I…I'd wondered if you might perhaps want to come with me."

"Come with you?" Draco echoed with a frown.

"Yeah…well…sometimes people bring their partners or families…it's a pretty relaxed atmosphere. Never mind though…you have plans."

"Only because I didn't realise the option was there to go with you," Draco said quietly, stabbing at his food and showing little inclination to eat it.

"Well…next time?" Neville ventured hopefully. "It would be nice to have you there with me."

Draco looked up at him and, to Neville's relief, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Alright," he said, "next time then."

Neville smiled and felt some of the tension of the last couple of days melt away slightly. The feeling that had been clawing at his chest unclenched its fist a little and Neville hoped it would lead them back to the way they'd been only a few days prior.

The following day Neville packed his things and made his way down the to the den to find Draco there, Blaise with him.

"Oh, are you leaving?" he asked, struck with the feeling that he was missing Draco already and they hadn't even parted ways yet.

"Yes, I was just about to come and find you to say goodbye."

There was a strange kind of tension in the air and Neville couldn't put his finger on it. They were being awkward with one another, far more awkward than they'd ever been, even right at the start of their marriage. Something had gone off kilter and Neville wasn't sure how to right it.

"Don't worry," Blaise said with his usual charm, "I'll take care of him."

Neville forced a smile and said, "I'm sure you'll have a great time. I'll um…say bye then."

If it had been a week ago, Neville wouldn't have thought twice about wrapping his arms around Draco and kissing him goodbye but now all he could do with smile ineffectually at him before stepping through the floo to the hotel where his seminar was being held. He arrived in the foyer and barely glanced at his surroundings before he retrieved his key from reception and trudged up the stairs to his room.

He chucked his bag down on the bed and slumped down in the armchair beside it, resting his chin on his fist and emitting a heartfelt sigh. He didn't know what had gone wrong, how he'd gone from kissing and cuddling Draco at every given opportunity to feeling as though they were strangers. Now Draco was off to spend the weekend with Blaise and Neville couldn't help but imagine what they might get up to.

He tried to distract himself with preparation for the weekend ahead, throwing himself into his work and concentrating solely on the lessons he'd be attending. It helped, to an extent, but thoughts of his husband crept in, nevertheless. He was thankful when there was a knock at the door and Nikhil was on the other side of it, greeting him with a grin.

"Hello, teacher's pet."

"Very amusing," Neville said, pleased that he finally had someone to take his mind off things.

"Fancy going down for a drink before dinner?"

"God, yes," Neville said, grabbing his key and shutting the door behind him, wanting to find something to shut out his intrusive thoughts.

They spent a pleasant hour catching up with one another and Neville felt himself unwind a little as the conversation flowed easily and naturally. It turned, as always, to Herbology and others joined in with them as they headed in to dinner. Neville caught up with his professor, which took up another hour, earning himself yet another assertion from Nikhil that he was indeed the man's favourite.

Throughout the night, his thoughts turned to Draco and he couldn't help but wonder what his husband was up to. Was he having dinner with Blaise in a nice little Parisian restaurant? Were they with other people? Perhaps there were other people that Neville had to worry about besides Blaise. His mind was on overdrive and he was wondering if he should just smack his head against the wall and treat himself to a concussion.

"So," said Nikhil as the evening drew to an end, "you're…still taken?"

Neville gave a somewhat humourless laugh and said, "Yeah, I am."

"Shame. These things aren't quite the same without a little nightcap to round the night off."

"I'm sure you can find someone else to see the night out with."

"None as good as you," Nikhil said with a wink. "Goodnight then, Nev. I'll see you bright and early in the morning. I've got to keep up with the teacher's pet."

They parted ways and Neville returned to his room, thoroughly fed up and wanting nothing more than to floo to Paris, grab his husband and tell him that he was missing him. He wanted to air out whatever it was that had gone on between them and go back to the way they were before. He tortured himself with thoughts of Draco sleeping with Blaise or even some random stranger and wished, for the first time, that he hadn't had the bloody fidelity clause taken out of the contract.

He was distracted and out of sorts for the whole weekend. He barely said anything in his seminars and he was caught out, more than once, staring out of the window with none of his attention focused on the lecture his professor was giving. He made few notes and spent his time wishing the hours away so he could get home.

When the weekend ended, he didn't hang around as he usually did and spared only the briefest of goodbyes to Nikhil and his professor before he made his way back home. It was, to his disappointment, empty. There was no sign that Draco had returned yet and Neville had no indication that he would even be back that day. Feeling the need to kick something hard he threw his bag down in the corner and went for a walk.

He wondered if he'd be able to tell if Draco had slept with someone else or even if Draco would tell him. Maybe he'd rub his nose in it just to illustrate how much of a _sham_ their marriage was. Maybe Neville should have slept with Nikhil after all; at least it would have provided something of a release and he and Draco would have been on the same footing.

He walked for an hour and arrived back in the house with a nervous twist to his stomach. He wanted to see Draco so much it was almost painful but he didn't want another argument or to be confronted with the fact that the man had spent the weekend being unfaithful. Was unfaithful even the right word? Could one be unfaithful in a marriage that they hadn't chosen?

He walked in through the kitchen and could hear voices from further inside the house. His stomach flipped and took a deep breath before he ran a hand through his hair and straightened his clothes, crossing the foyer into the den. Draco was there with Blaise and Neville's pulse quickened to see him, the last three days having felt like an eternity. His whole body was crying out to wrap the man up in his arms, to hold him close and tell Blaise and anyone else who might come along that neither of them were on offer.

"Hi," he said instead, standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh hi," Draco said, turning to face him. "You _are_ back. I wondered."

Neville nodded. "Arrived about an hour ago, just been out for a walk. Did you…have a nice time?" he asked, wondering if he could tell just by looking at them if they'd spent the weekend shagging each other.

"Yes, it was lovely, thanks. I always enjoy Paris."

Blaise frowned at him but said nothing, as though he wanted to correct him but thought better of it. "I'm sure I bored him to tears with talk of my fashion studies," he said with a smile.

"Not quite, but you gave it a damn good go," Draco drawled. "And you?" he said, turning back to Neville. "Did you have a good time?"

There was something in the question that Neville couldn't fathom, a guardedness and a slight wariness in the man's tone that Neville couldn't decipher. "Yeah…it was fine."

Blaise looked between them then said, "I should…be on my way."

"You're welcome to stay," Neville forced himself to say; Blaise had done nothing wrong after all and he was a perfectly decent bloke. "You could join us for dinner."

"That's kind, thank you, but I have a dinner engagement. Another time though."

He gave them both a charming smile and clapped Draco on the back before he turned and stepped through the floo with more elegance than Neville could hope to possess. Neville shifted from one foot to the other and said, "Who's he off to dinner with then?"

"His boyfriend," Draco said and Neville tried to keep his expression neutral.

"His boyfriend?" he echoed, hoping he didn't sound too pleased.

"Mm," Draco said with a nod. "They've been seeing each other for a few months now, sounds like it's getting quite serious."

"Oh," Neville said, feeling giddy. "So you didn't – "

"I didn't what?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Nothing," Neville said, feeling his cheeks heat. "I'm…glad you had a nice time."

"Well…I should unpack," Draco said, picking his bag up from the floor.

He moved past Neville through the doorway and in that split second Neville's brain kicked in and told him to bloody well act now or throw all the progress they had made over the last few months out of the window. He grabbed the man's arm and pulled him backwards, kissing him before anything else could be said. His fears that Draco would pull away were banished the second he heard the man's bag clatter to the floor and felt his arms snake up around his neck as he responded to the kiss with the same passion he usually did.

Neville held him tightly, revelling in having the man back in his arms, feeling as though it had been years rather than days since they'd last been like this. They stumbled back into the den and Neville felt Draco's hands on him, his fingers going to the buttons of his shirt and a desperation permeating the air that Neville hadn't felt before.

He wasn't sure how they managed to shed their clothes without halting their kissing even for a second but before he knew it he was on the sofa with Draco straddling him, the man sinking down onto his hard length. Neville's head fell back against the back of the sofa, his eyes closed as he revelled in the feel of Draco's heat surrounding him. His hands gripped the man's hips as Draco rode him, all fears that the man had slept with someone else now banished and his sole focus on enjoying the privilege of being this close to him.

"Slower, baby," Neville whispered. "I want to savour you."

"Long weekend?" Draco said breathlessly, slowly the roll of his hips and letting Neville revel in the delicious movement on his prick, wanting it to last forever.

"God, you have no idea."

Neville's hands slid up Draco's back, the muscles firm and hard beneath his palms. Their torsos pressed together, Draco's weeping cock trapped between them, moving against Neville's stomach with each movement Draco made. It was sheer bliss and Neville was so relieved he hadn't slept with Nikhil; nothing could ever compare to this and he didn't want any vague, second-class facsimile of it.

His pleasure built slowly and quickly all at once, the intensity of it overwhelming. He didn't want it to end, he wanted to stay joined to Draco for as long as possible, to keep their reunion for as long as he could. It couldn't last though, as much as he wanted it to, and he was soon coming hard and with a groan, gripping Draco's hips tightly as he did so. He felt the man's own release coat his stomach and Draco's head to came to rest on his shoulder, his breath hot and ragged against his ear.

"Oh Drake," Neville sighed, his fingers twining through the man's hair. "I missed you."

"Missed getting your leg over, hm?" Draco asked, pulling back to look down at him.

"No," Neville said softly, cupping his jaw, "I missed _you_."

"Daft sod," Draco said with a sniff, although Neville could quite clearly see the pleased smile the man was trying to hide.

"I am," Neville said with a laugh, never happier than to be home and to be reunited with the man in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that you say? A little spark of feelings creeping in there? We're on the up, kids ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

September trundled along nicely and the weather turned cooler, which Neville wasn't sorry to see. He enjoyed the long days of summer but the heat in the greenhouses was often unbearable and made work an absolute pain in the neck. He appreciated the gentle descent into autumn and welcomed the shift in the weather and changing of the season.

"And what's in here then? Shall we see if we can find Uncle Neville?"

Neville looked up from the plant he was potting to see Draco entering the greenhouse, Teddy on his hip. "Ah! Our guest has arrived, I see," he said with a smile, finishing his task and grabbing a damp rag to clean his hands on.

"Andromeda dropped him off half an hour ago. She should be back for him this evening. Want to come for a stroll with us?"

"Love to. I've had more than enough of these flipping plants for one day. I think I'm justified in bunking off."

He untied his apron and followed Draco out of the greenhouse, giving Teddy a tickle under the chin as he reached out happily for him. They headed for the field that backed onto the manor's land, the ground still nice and dry and a lovely warm breeze ruffling through the trees. Draco let Teddy get down and the little boy toddled ahead of them, his attention grabbed by something new every 30 seconds.

"Uncle Draco, but-fly," he pointed as a Brimstone fluttered past them.

"Well done, sweetheart. What else can you see?" Draco asked.

"Cows. Cows say moo," Teddy replied, pointing to the far corner of the field where a group of Jerseys were lazing in the shade, swatting at flies with their tails and giving them a cursory glance.

"They do indeed," Draco agreed with a smile.

"Uncle Draco…we have ice cream?"

Draco laughed and Neville smiled, saying, "When we go inside, Teddy. I promise you can have a big bowl of ice cream, any flavour you want."

Teddy beamed and grabbed a handful of grass, giving it to Neville and saying, "For you, Uncle Ned."

He hadn't quite learnt how to say 'Neville' and had settled on 'Ned' instead, something that Draco found absolutely hilarious. "Wow, you've been given a present," Draco said with a smile. "That's pretty high praise in toddler language."

Neville returned the smile and pocketed the grass, not wanting to offend Teddy by discarding his generous offering. They took him through the field and down to the river, the little boy absolutely fascinated to see if he could see any fish and refusing to move from his spot on the riverbank until he'd found one.

Draco and Neville sat with him, taking turns to reply to his questions and interacting with the little noises and observations he made. His speech was coming along well and he was almost speaking in full sentences, although he always spoke more when he was in company he felt comfortable with.

"I had a letter from my mother this morning," Draco said quietly as he watched Teddy pick daisies, making sure he wasn't too near the edge of the riverbank.

"Oh?" Neville asked, surprised. They hadn't spoken about Narcissa since their falling-out a couple of weeks prior and Neville hadn't been keen to mention her again. Things had been good between them and he didn't want to do anything to rock the boat or to make him feel as wretched as he had done when he and Draco had been apart.

"My father's being moved to a prison…overseas. She doesn't say where and I doubt she'd tell me if I asked but it's unlikely that he'll ever return to Britain."

"Her handiwork, I take it?" Neville asked, knowing it was the direct result of his conversation with the woman.

Draco nodded. "Although she doesn't say as much, of course. Something tells me I'll never see him again."

"Does that bother you?"

"It _should_ ," Draco said with a sigh. "But I can't have him in my life anymore, he brings nothing but pain and torment. I don't know…I'll sleep more soundly with an ocean between us."

Neville shifted a little closer and tucked a finger beneath Draco's chin, his thumb caressing the man's jaw softly. "I know I shouldn't have interfered but I'm not sorry your mother's acted on it. I can't stand the thought of him hurting you again."

Draco leant forward and pressed his lips lightly to Neville's in a delightfully soft kiss that sent flutters through Neville's stomach. A giggle from Teddy broke them apart, Draco smiling as his cheeks flushed attractively, saying, "It's rude to stare, Master Lupin."

"Uncle Draco, kiss!" Teddy said, still giggling, and Draco picked him up and kissed his cheeks.

He was so good with the little boy and Neville couldn't help but smile as he watched them together, thinking what a wonderful father Draco would be when he had children. When _they_ had children, Neville corrected himself mentally, the thought jarring him slightly. He'd always planned to have children, not like this, of course, not under these circumstances, but fatherhood had always been something he had one day aspired to.

It actually gave him a pleasantly warm feeling somewhere in his chest to think of sharing that with Draco. He would never have imagined, all those months ago when their marriage had been new that he would one day feel so content about raising a family with the man but now the idea was…a surprisingly happy one.

They strolled down to the bridge and played Pooh Sticks then watched as a family of ducks came along, Teddy absolutely delighted by the ducklings. He wouldn't leave until the ducks had swum past the point of visibility and then only would consent to leave when Draco promised him a trip to the village shop to get a small bag of penny sweets.

"Andromeda's going to kill you," Neville warned as Draco filled the bag up to bursting.

"If I buy you a bag will you promise not to rat me out?"

"Sweeten the deal with a kiss and I'll see what I can do."

"That almost sounded romantic," Draco said teasingly, giving him a peck on the lips before he turned his attention back to Teddy, who was trying to stuff a handful of flying saucers into the already full bag of sweets.

They returned to the manor and Teddy got his promised bowl of ice cream, which he ate in the garden while Draco and Neville took turns entertaining him. He was a very easy-going child although he had enough energy to power a small neighbourhood. He could be entertained easily enough though with anything to keep his hands busy or anything that would distract him. Draco's favourite thing to do was charm inanimate objects to act out little movements that had Teddy thoroughly enchanted.

Andromeda picked him up around 5 and Neville was sorry to see the little boy go, although his sorrow was short-lived as Draco dragged him into the house and had him naked and seeing stars fairly soon after. Later, they sat in the den, Neville reading through some material his professor had recommended and Draco writing up notes for an essay he was writing on the potion that included the new species of plant Neville had been cultivating.

They were sitting at opposite ends of the sofa, each with their backs propped up against the armrest. Draco had his bare feet resting in Neville's lap and Neville couldn't help but reach out and wrap a hand around them while he read, absent-mindedly caressing the soft skin and letting his thumb trail along the delicate arches.

"Read that through for me and tell me if it makes sense," Draco said, handing Neville his notebook and wiggling his toes to make sure Neville knew to keep up his attentions.

"Mm, fine," Neville said, reading through the paragraph, "but I'd make a point of stressing that the cross-pollination enhances the properties rather than damaging them."

"Right, yes, good point. I meant to make a note of that. Cheers."

He took the notebook and made a few further scribbles then chucked it down on the floor. He leant his head back and shifted to make himself more comfortable, insinuating his foot further into Neville's lap.

"Stop it," Neville said with a smile, looking up at the man over the rim of his book. "I'm concentrating."

"Am I distracting you?" Draco asked innocently.

"You're _always_ distracting me," Neville said with a snort.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You take everything as a compliment. It's a wonder you can get through the door with a head that big."

"You shouldn't speak to me like that, you might hurt my feelings," Draco said, prodding his foot gently against Neville's groin. He grinned when Neville shot him another reproachful look and said, "I know you like my feet, don't complain."

Neville flushed and said, "Well…they're nice." He tried to focus his attention on his book and wrapped his hand around the foot that wasn't trying to do naughty things with its toes.

"You think so?" Draco asked, clearly unwilling to let him concentrate.

"Yes," Neville said with a smile. "Let's face it, pretty much every inch of you is gorgeous."

"You flatter me," Draco said, fluttering his eyelashes and Neville gave his foot a squeeze.

"Don't be a prat," he said with a laugh.

"I'll try not to, no promises though. You're pretty easy on the eye yourself, you know."

Neville huffed and tried to hide behind his book. "I'm alright, I suppose. Nothing to write home about."

"Oh shut up, you're ridiculously handsome."

Neville scratched at his nose and said, "Well…I…I mean I've grown into my looks a bit, I suppose. Bit of an ugly duckling really."

"No," Draco said, his expression going from teasing to soft, "you were handsome at school. From 5th year onwards…there was something about you."

Neville gaped, feeling his blush intensify. "You…you thought I was…at school…you…"

Draco laughed and reached out to rub Neville's thigh. "How is it you can be so commanding during sex and yet sitting here in the den you blush trying to ask if I fancied you?"

Neville shrugged, feeling flustered, and said, "I guess sex is just…playing a part."

Draco frowned, ceasing his gentle stroking of Neville's thigh and said, "You're playing a part when we sleep together? You have to…put it on?"

"No," Neville said hurriedly, "no not like that. I just meant – "

"It's ok," Draco said quietly, his expression suddenly sombre, "I get what you meant."

"Drake, I'm not acting when we're together," Neville said, desperately wanting to explain himself. "What I…what I feel isn't forced or false. I just mean that it feels easier to…be like that when I can…I don't know…be a character."

"Well," said Draco, removing his feet from Neville's lap, "maybe one day you'll sleep with me as yourself."

"Drake – "

"I should go and write these notes up properly. I've got a ton of work to do and I really don't want to get behind."

He got up and Neville watched him go, knowing he'd made a huge mistake and wanting to kick himself for it. He'd made a pig's ear of explaining what he meant and now Draco had gone away thinking that he was forcing himself to enjoy it every time they slept together.

The truth of course was that he could barely keep his hands off the man. Whether it was having ridiculously fantastic sex or simply sitting as they had been that night, comfortable and content with one another, all he ever wanted was to be close to him.

Why did everything always have to be one step forward and two steps back? Why were they constantly having these misunderstandings and finding themselves at odds with one another? The truth of the matter was that neither of them knew where they stood with the other; they were constantly second-guessing what was happening and how the other felt because of the very nature of their marriage. Draco, more than Neville, seemed to feel it acutely and Neville hated the idea that he'd hurt the man with his thoughtlessness.

He was relieved when Draco joined him for breakfast the next morning, thankful that they weren't about to go through another week of avoiding one another and living in frosty silences. It was clear that things weren't exactly back to normal though and conversation was rather limited over the breakfast table.

"You're working today?" Neville ventured as he watched Draco butter a stack of toast he'd left to go cold.

"Mm," Draco said, still focused on his toast. "Usual hours so there's no need to come and get me."

"I don't mind. We could…go and get something eat if you fancy. Anywhere you'd recommend in Bristol?"

"Really, it isn't necessary. I have a lot of work to be getting on with."

Neville sighed and said, "Alright, fair enough."

They ate in silence and Neville just wanted to reach out and wrap Draco up in a hug. He wanted to assure him that he was deeply attracted to him, that _of course_ he didn't have to fake it when they were together, he was just an idiot who said everything wrong. It was times like this he wished he could use magic to make himself less of a moron.

Draco left for work and Neville mooched around the greenhouses, wondering what he could do to make it up to his husband. Perhaps he should just take a vow of silence; it would surely be for the best in the long run.

Around midday he was about to head back up to house to grab some lunch when an owl appeared bearing a letter. A quick scan of the missive made his blood run cold and he ripped off his apron and charmed his clothes clean before he headed to the house. He grabbed a scrap of parchment from his study and wrote a quick note to Draco, leaving it in the kitchen where he was likely to find it, then went to the den and flooed directly to St Mungo's.

He found Ron in the emergency department, pacing back and forth in the corridor with a face as white as a sheet. "Ron! What's happening? How is he?"

"Fuck, Nev, I don't know," Ron said, clearly beside himself. "They haven't told me anything and I'm out of my mind here."

"Ok, ok. Just…let's try and stay calm. What happened?"

"He was out on manoeuvres with his team, they were tracking a smuggling ring and he was part of the 2nd team as a trainee. I don't know…he was…hit with some kind of curse. They brought him straight here and owled me. Now…I'm just waiting for answers."

"It'll be alright," Neville tried to assure him, trying not to panic. "He's in the best place and…bloody hell…it's Harry. A stray curse isn't going to stop him."

Ron gave a strained laugh and said, "Yeah, yeah you're right. He'll be fine, I know he will."

He cast a look back at the doors behind them and slumped down in one of the uncomfortable-looking chairs, his face pale. Neville sat beside him and tried to slow the beating of his heart. Harry couldn't come through all he had done just to be taken out by a bloody curse that likely wasn't even meant for him. It would have been too unfair; he couldn't believe the universe would act in such a way.

Hermione arrived half an hour or so after Neville had, just as panicked and upset. "I came as soon as I could get away," she said as she hugged Ron tightly. "Oh God, Ron…has there been any news? Have they told you anything?"

"Nothing," Ron said, his voice tight. "We're just…waiting."

"I wish I had something clever to say," Hermione said with a frustrated sigh, "but all I can do now is hope."

"It's all any of us can do, love," Ron said, squeezing her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her temple.

They seated themselves again and steeled themselves against a potentially long wait. All attempts at conversation failed dismally; they couldn't talk about anything while Harry was lying on the other side of the obnoxiously-coloured yellow door, possibly fighting for his life. Time seemed to drag, every minute feeling like an hour and no news came.

Neville felt so awful for Ron. The man looked absolutely sick to his stomach and he could only imagine how frightened he must be. To have to sit in a hospital corridor waiting for news on the man you loved…Neville couldn't imagine anything worse. His stomach twisted to think it might be Draco beyond those doors. If the attack from his father had been more serious, Neville himself might have been the one nervously waiting for news, anxiously hoping that his husband was alright.

He heard a noise from the opposite end of the corridor and turned to see Draco approaching them, as though Neville's thoughts had summoned him. He stood just in time for Draco to wrap his arms around him and he returned the gesture with a sigh of relief, feeling lucky that he was able to so when Ron couldn't.

"I got home and found your note," Draco said as he pulled back. He glanced over at Ron and Hermione and said, "No news, I take it?"

"None," Neville said, shaking his head, feeling the quite overpowering urge to keep Draco as close as he physically could but telling himself to behave and not to be so ridiculous.

"Ron, I'm so sorry," Draco said gently, moving past Neville to take the seat next to the man. "He'll…he'll be fine, I know he will. He's…he's Harry."

Ron reached out and gave Draco's hand a squeeze, summoning up a smile and saying, "Thanks, Drake."

Draco reached into his pocket and re-sized something that turned out to be a large bag. "I um…I brought you a flask of fresh coffee and made you some sandwiches. I know it'll be the last thing you're thinking of but you'll need to eat. There's also a blanket and a pillow in there, in case…well in case you have to stay overnight, and I put a couple of books in, just to take your mind off things."

"Draco…" Ron said, taking the bag from him and looking nonplussed, "that's so kind. I don't…I don't know what to say."

"It's nothing," Draco said, his cheeks flushed. "I just…wanted to help."

"This really means a lot," Ron said, his voice thick. "You're a good friend."

Draco looked overwhelmed and Neville sat beside him, sliding a hand over his thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze. Draco turned to look at him and offered a watery smile before he shifted so he was pressed against Neville's side. Neville placed an arm around the man's shoulders and held him close, wanting to keep him that way.

He knew things were still slightly strained between them after their misunderstanding last night but it paled into insignificance next to the worry over Harry's condition and the need to be near to one another, to draw comfort from each other's touch.

"Have you eaten?" Draco asked him quietly as the afternoon drew on towards dinner time.

"Not hungry at the moment," Neville said. "You?"

"No, me neither. Hermione, do you want me to go and get you anything?" Draco offered.

She smiled at him and said, "I'm fine, thanks. I'll have to go soon; I have a seminar I'm not allowed to miss although it feels so wrong to leave."

"No," Ron said, shaking his head. "You go, 'Mione. You can't get in trouble and I'll let you know the second I hear anything."

She waited as long as she could, hoping that they would have news of Harry but none came and she left reluctantly, looking more anxious and upset than Neville had seen her in years. Despite the many changes that had taken place since school, Ron and Harry were still her boys and she cared for them more than anyone. They would always be a trio, even with Harry and Ron involved romantically, and Neville loved the bond the three of them shared, especially as he was included more in it these days.

"Guys, you should head home," Ron said as he rubbed at his face tiredly. "You don't have to wait here with me."

"Of course we do," Draco argued. "We can't leave you alone, that would be awful."

Ron gave him a tired smile and said, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Have some coffee and a sandwich," Draco insisted. "You need to keep your strength up, as much of a cliché as it is."

"You're giving my mum a run for her money, Draco. She'd be ever so proud to see you bossing me around like this."

"Does she know what's happened?" Neville asked as Ron extracted the flask from the bag and fished out a few mugs.

"Yeah, but she has Bill's kids at the moment and can't leave them," Ron said with a sigh, pouring the coffee out then passing Neville and Draco a mug each. "She's beside herself, as you can imagine, but she's best off where she is."

Draco cradled his mug to his chest and nestled a little closer to Neville. Neville tried not to smile; this was no time to do so after all, but he just wanted the man as close as possible. He nuzzled his nose in Draco's hair and pressed a kiss to his temple, aware that Ron was watching him as he did so. He looked up, ready to offer an apologetic look at being so thoughtless when Ron's own partner was in such a dire situation but Ron merely gave him a puzzled smile and carried on sipping his coffee.

They sat quietly, perking up every time someone came through the doors only to have their hopes dashed when the person carried on walking without so much as a glance in their direction. It was tiring and frustrating, the boredom of endless waiting coupled with the overriding sense of fear mingling to make a thoroughly oppressive atmosphere.

"Mr Weasley?" came a voice eventually, and all three men were on their feet before the woman could make it fully out of the doors.

"That's me," Ron said, his eyes wide and his expression anxious. "How is he? Is he ok?"

"He's stable," the healer said and Ron's body slumped with relief. "It was touch and go for a while but we've extracted all the dark magic and placed him in a magical stasis. He'll be with us for about a week while he recovers but we're confident that he'll be just fine."

"Oh thank you!" Ron said, wrapping the healer up in a hug before she had time to blink. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

Neville and Draco exchanged an amused smile, both as relieved as Ron. "Um Ron, I think the healer would like to breathe now," Neville said as he snuck an arm around Draco's waist and pulled him to his side.

"What? Oh! Merlin, I'm so sorry," Ron said, releasing the woman and taking a step back.

"That's quite alright, Mr Weasley," the healer said with a laugh. "You can come through and see him now but he won't be awake for another 24 hours and then I think you'd best go home and get some sleep."

She gave him a smile and patted his shoulder before she turned and made her way back through the dreadful doors and Ron turned to face them both with a look of pure relief. "I think my heart actually stopped there for a moment," he said, a hand on his chest as he blew out a slow breath.

"Mine too," Neville said, feeling giddy, so thankful that Harry was going to be alright.

"Oh Merlin. I've never felt so relieved in my life. This bloody sod has to stop doing this to me, my blood pressure can't take it."

"He does like to live life on the edge," Draco agreed. "Go on, go through and see him, then make sure you take the healer's advice and go and get some sleep."

Ron grinned then stepped forward and wrapped them both up in a broad hug, squeezing them tightly and saying, "Thank you both for being here. I would have gone mad waiting here on my own."

He pulled back and gave them another grin, then clapped their shoulders and all but skipped off down the corridor and through the doors.

"Come on," Neville said, giving Draco's waist a squeeze, "let's go home."

They made their way down to the ground floor and the public floos, stepping through the fireplace one by one and arriving back in the den, both thankful to be home and being able to return there with good news.

"Merlin, what a day," Draco said with a sigh. "Thank God Harry's going to be alright, I was so worried."

"For one horrible moment I thought that would be it, that after everything we've all been through this would be how we lost him. I still feel a bit light-headed from the relief of it all."

Draco nodded. "You and me both. I think I'll go up and have a bath, my back's killing me from those horrible chairs."

"Hang on a sec," Neville said, catching his arm before he could leave. "I want to clear up what happened yesterday."

Draco frowned then said, "Oh that. Never mind, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," Neville insisted.

"Honestly, forget it. I'm just…I'm a little sensitive about this stuff I guess. It's fine."

He went to try and leave again but Neville gave his arm a tug and pulled him closer, sliding a hand up to cup his face gently. "I'm not leaving this to chance," he said firmly. "I'm not letting any misunderstandings slip between us. You are the most beautiful man I've ever met and I am _intensely_ attracted to you. I've never had such fantastic sex and no, I'm not pretending, I just meant that…I'm so turned on by you that I have the confidence to be more forceful and assertive, which is a little out of character for me. It's all I can do to keep my hands off you throughout the day and when I'm not with you I _fantasise_ about being with you. Do I make myself clear?"

Draco's lips quirked into a smile even as his cheeks flushed and his expression was tinged with embarrassment. "Drama queen," he said with an imperious tilt of his chin and Neville laughed.

"I'm serious," he insisted, letting his hand brush gently over Draco's jaw. "No pretence, no faking it, just me…absolutely crazy about you."

"You daft bastard," Draco whispered before he pulled himself tightly against Neville's body and swept him up in a kiss that had Neville's head spinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, no horrible drama for the sake of it, just two adults trying to be honest with one another. Nice, eh?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"You look a million times better than last week," Neville told Harry as he reached for another slice of pizza.

"Bloody well feel it," Harry said with a tired sigh as he snuggled closer to Ron. They were all gathered at George's flat for a quiet Friday takeaway and Harry was finally well enough to leave his flat, although Ron was keeping a close eye on him and had threatened to take him home twice.

"Have you been signed off by the healers yet?" Hermione asked, sitting squashed on a large pouf with Ginny.

"Not yet," Harry replied. "I have to go back in a week to get the all-clear."

"Which they won't give you if you don't follow the after-care routine they've given you," Ron said sternly, raking his hand through Harry's hair and holding him close.

"Not taking your potions?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow, managing to look elegant as he sat in the armchair by the window, while George perched on the arm and occasionally draped himself over the man, ignoring Snape's many protests.

Harry gave him a sheepish smile and said, "Some of them are bloody foul. I can't stomach them."

Snape tutted and said, "Let me know what you need and I'll make them for you."

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that," Harry blustered.

"Shut up," Ron told him. "Severus, if it means Harry will finally do as he's told then we gratefully accept your offer."

Snape nodded with a smirk and Harry gave a chastised smile, knowing when he was beaten. The living room door opened and Draco returned from the bathroom, heading for the spot he'd vacated on the sofa. Neville apprehended him, grabbing his hand and pulling him down onto the beanbag chair he was sitting on.

"I had a perfectly good seat!" Draco protested with a laugh but nevertheless let himself be pulled against Neville's chest whilst Neville swung a leg either side of him and held him close.

"This one's better," Neville murmured in his ear with a smile, resting his chin on Draco's shoulder as he allowed his hands to settle on the man's torso while he held him.

"I'll take your word for it," Draco said, turning his head and popping a kiss on the end of Neville's nose.

Neville looked up to see the whole room looking at them, a variety of expressions on everyone's faces. "What?" he asked with a frown.

"Nothing," Harry said with a grin, looking up at Ron with a conspiratorial expression that Neville didn't like one bit.

Snape cleared his throat and said, "How's your research going, Draco?"

Draco leant back a little further against Neville, reaching for his hand and twining their fingers together. "Not bad," he replied, tucking his head under Neville's chin. "Neville and I are collaborating and we're making good progress."

"I'm surprised you manage to get anything done," Harry said with a snort, cuddling into Ron's shoulder as the man grinned at him.

"We're very productive," Draco said smoothly, pressing himself even closer to Neville, Neville smiling at the slyness in the man's tone. He did so love to provoke. "You wouldn't believe how long we spend locked away in Neville's study, thrashing out those hard, hard problems. Gosh, sometimes we're in there for hours just…pounding away at an issue, really getting to grips with those pulsing, thrusting problems, pouring our sweat into – "

Harry chucked a cushion at him and said, "Alright! Bloody hell!" while Ron turned red with laughter and Snape shook his head in dismay.

"Oh I don't know why you're looking so disapproving," George said to him with a grin. "We've spent many an afternoon…collaborating."

"Bite your tongue," Snape said with menace.

"You usually do it for me," George retorted and Harry groaned loudly.

"For fuck's sake. Can all you sex-mad bastards put a lid on it?"

"Oh right, like you and Ron live like monks?" Ginny said, summoning another beer from the kitchen and catching it with impressive reflexes.

"We bloody well are at the moment while I'm on bed-rest," Harry replied sourly.

"Plenty of time to make up for it when you're well," Ron said, placing a kiss to the top of his head.

"I'll hold you to that," Harry murmured.

The conversation turned to Ginny's training with the Harpies and Neville made himself more comfortable in the beanbag chair, Draco's body a pleasant weight against his own. He revelled in these moments and they were spending more and more time in some kind of contact with one another.

The previous evening they had curled up in the den in front of a film, both of them shattered from a day's hard work at their joint project. Draco had begun the evening sitting a little way down from him on the sofa, his feet tucked beneath him and a glass of wine in his hand. As the night had drawn on, he'd slipped ever closer until his shoulder was resting against Neville's. A few moments later and a little re-adjustment and wriggling had seen him tucking himself into Neville's side, an arm slung across his torso and his head nestled against Neville's chest. It had been bliss and Neville hadn't even minded when Draco fell asleep halfway through the film, despite promises that he wouldn't do so.

"Do you fancy making a move soon?" he whispered in Draco's ear as Ginny and Ron continued a very lively argument about which team had the better management.

"The night's still young," Draco replied, keeping his head facing forward, but Neville could hear the smile in his voice.

"I know, that's why I thought we shouldn't waste it," Neville replied, giving Draco's ear a surreptitious nip.

"I can't imagine what you mean," Draco teased, pulling Neville's hand closer to his chest.

"Well then, imagine me stripping every last bit of clothing off you, bracing you on the table in the study and sliding slowly inside you, making you feel every last inch of me."

"You cruel bastard," Draco groaned, and Neville deliberately pressed forward so the man could feel the outline of his erection against his back.

They interrupted the conversation and made their excuses, citing an early start the next morning as their reason for leaving, which was met with sceptical groans and another unimpressed look from Snape. They both grinned shamelessly as they stepped through the floo, the others all calling extremely rude things after them, and Draco was in Neville's arms the second they set foot in the den.

"You're terrible," Draco told him as his hands began unbuttoning Neville's jeans.

"You love it," Neville said with a grin as he began nipping a trail up the man's neck, his hands travelling the length of Draco's back. "God, I've been thinking about this all night."

"I'd noticed. I'm just a piece of meat to you, aren't I?"

"Yep," Neville said happily. "And you're all mine."

He slid his hands beneath Draco's shirt and was about to help shift him out of his cumbersome trousers when he heard a tapping at the window. "Oh for fuck's sake," he huffed, turning to see an owl waiting there for him.

"Ignore it," Draco urged, tugging on the waistband of Neville's trousers.

"It'll just stay there until I let it in, and I don't much fancy putting on an exhibition for a bird."

"Might be fun."

Neville laughed and said, "Get your hands out of my trousers for one second."

"I don't take kindly to being left to simmer."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't boil over."

"Merlin save me from corny one-liners."

Neville grinned and headed for the window, retrieving the letter from the waiting owl and brushing the hair from his forehead as he opened it. He scanned it and felt the smile slip from his face, his stomach clenching as he read the words.

"Nev?" Draco asked gently, crossing the room to stand next to him. "What is it?"

"Um…" Neville said, frowning down at the letter. "The senior healer responsible for my mother has asked me to come to the hospital as soon as I can."

"Oh Nev," Draco said, placing his hand on Neville's shoulder.

Neville swallowed hard and said, "I should…I should get over there." He tucked his shirt back in and did the buttons of his trousers up again, trying to slow the frantic beating of his heart down. He looked up at Draco and said, "Would you…would you come with me?"

"Of course," Draco said, looking surprised to be asked. He slid his hand up to cup Neville's cheek and leant forward to give him a chaste peck on the lips, the action sweet and comforting.

He straightened his clothing and together they made their way through the floo to St Mungo's, Neville's heart continuing to thud in his chest. Draco held his hand as they walked through the cheerless corridors and Neville was so thankful to have the man with him. They walked to the wing where long-term residents were housed and Neville's mouth went dry as the senior healer was sent for as they arrived.

"Neville," she said, greeting him with a handshake, her expression worryingly sombre.

"Healer Cameron," he replied. "This is my husband, Draco."

Draco nodded at her and she responded in kind before saying to Neville, "Thank you for coming, I know it's late but…this needed to be done face to face." Neville steeled himself, reaching for Draco's hand again as she continued in a gentle voice, "I'm so sorry to tell you that your mother passed away half an hour ago."

"Oh God," Neville breathed, feeling sick.

"It was very quick; her heart simply gave out. I'm truly sorry."

Neville nodded and whispered, "Thank you." Draco gave his hand a squeeze and it helped to ground him, to keep him from sliding to the floor and sitting in a stunned trance. "Can I…can I see her?"

"Of course," Healer Cameron said gently. "This way."

She led them into a side room and pulled back a curtain, revealing a bed with his mother's still form lying prone on top of it. "Take all the time you need," the healer said, then slipped from the room quietly.

Neville stared down at his mother, dumbstruck and numb, feeling as though he was looking at her through a stranger's eyes. It didn't feel real, it felt as though it was happening to someone else and Neville dimly recalled that he felt the same way after his father and gran had passed away. So much loss, so many people who had just shifted quietly out of Neville's life and now he was left alone.

Except…he wasn't. The quiet, solemn figure at his side, holding tightly onto his hand was a presence that Neville found immeasurably comforting. He turned to Draco and said quietly, "Thank you for being here with me."

"I wish I could help. I'm so sorry, Neville," Draco said, and Neville drew him into a hug, holding him tightly.

"You _are_ helping," he whispered. "More than you can imagine."

They stayed in the room for as long as Neville could bear then Draco insisted on taking him home, politely but firmly telling the administration staff that the paperwork could wait and that he, not Neville, would be along to fill it out the following day.

"I'm next of kin by virtue of marriage," he said, in full Malfoy mode. "I assure you it will suffice."

Neville found himself sitting back on the sofa in the den, a glass of brandy in his hand and Draco sitting close by. He felt the man's hand gently stroking his hair and he closed his eyes as he tried to draw all the comfort he could from the man's tender ministrations.

"I don't know what I'm feeling," he confessed quietly, leaning his head back against the sofa while Draco continued to rake his fingers through his hair softly. "It was the same when my dad died. Just…confusion. They were my parents but…I hardly knew them. The loss…the loss feels like a hole in my heart but…there's nothing tangible to mourn, nothing I can point to and say, 'I'll miss that so much'. I just feel robbed of who they once were, of the chance of never being able to know them."

"I think that's only natural," Draco said gently. "It's a terrible trauma to have to face."

"I don't think I can process it right now," Neville said, feeling like he'd stepped through the looking glass.

"Best not to try. It's late, you should try and get some sleep."

"I don't think I could."

"I'll give you something to help. Come on, let's get you upstairs."

Draco pulled him to his feet and wrapped an arm around him as he led him up the stairs. "I'll just go and fetch you something while you sort yourself," he said, kissing Neville's cheek before he slipped away to his own room.

Neville brushed his teeth and changed into his pyjamas, still feeling disconnected and stunned. It felt like a bad dream, one that he desperately wanted to wake up from. He got into bed and sat staring at the bedclothes, his mind repeating over and over that his mother was gone.

"Here," Draco said, coming back into the room and sitting on the edge of Neville's bed and handing him a vial. "Drink it all down."

Neville uncorked it and did as instructed, barely even noticing the chalky taste. Draco encouraged him to lie down then gently brushed his fingers through his hair in a gesture that Neville found so tender it nearly took his breath away.

He must have slipped under quicker than he'd anticipated. He slept long and hard and was thankfully not plagued by dreams or nightmares. He woke groggy and disorientated, the room filled with light and someone saying his name.

Draco was there, sitting on his bed as he had done the previous night, and the situation hit Neville like a train. He pushed himself up to sit against the headboard and croaked, "What time is it?"

"A little past midday," Draco replied, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Shit, I didn't realise I'd slept so late," Neville said, scrubbing his face with his free hand.

"You needed it."

"I have to…I have to get to hospital, sort…all that stuff out."

"It's done," Draco said, his hand stroking Neville's gently. "I went first thing this morning. All the paperwork's done, the death's been registered and I have the certificate. All the relevant bodies have been informed and I've let Harry and Ron know. I hope you don't mind, I just thought it might be difficult for you to tell them. They're absolutely heartbroken for you; they send their love."

"Oh fuck, Drake," Neville said with a sigh. "Thank you, I don't think…I couldn't have faced doing all that. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it, I'm happy I can help. I've owled your professor too, to let him know you'll be…out of action for a bit. He sent his condolences and said to tell you how very sorry he was."

"I'd have been lost without you," Neville whispered, bringing Draco's hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to the knuckles.

Draco flushed, his embarrassed expression so endearing that Neville felt a little flutter in his chest to see it. "Um…come and have some lunch," Draco said, still flustered but smiling at him.

"I don't know if I can manage anything."

"I know it'll feel like the last thing you want to do but you need to eat and you need to stay hydrated too, especially after a night's sleep on potions. Come on, grab a quick shower and I'll go and sort you something."

Draco stood up and Neville shifted out of bed, pulling Draco close and burying his nose in his hair. "I'm so thankful you're here." He held him tightly for a for few moments then released him and moved into the en-suite, part of him wishing he could just hold onto Draco and not let go. He drew such comfort from simply being near him that he was really quite remarkable.

He showered and dressed in joggers and a jumper then made his way down to the kitchen where Draco had an omelette and a cup of tea waiting for him. He really didn't have an appetite but Draco was right; he needed to eat even if it did taste like ash in his mouth.

He ate half and sipped at his tea, the sweetness of it soothing him. He played with his cutlery and tried to sort out the myriad of thoughts that were tumbling through his head. "I think it's the loss of hope more than anything."

"Sorry?" Draco said, turning around from the sink where he was doing the washing up.

"The hope," Neville said, frowning down at his tea. "When Gran died…it was horrible and I missed her but…I knew it was natural, that she had to go eventually. With Mum…there was always a glimmer of hope that one day she'd recover, someone would make some kind of breakthrough and she'd be healed, she'd be my mother again. Now…she's gone and I'll never know her the way she was."

Draco put the sponge back in the sink and dried his hands, coming to stand next to Neville and brushing the hair from his forehead before he pulled him into a hug, Neville's head resting against his hip. "I can't imagine how hard that is to bear. You've had so much taken from you, I'm so sorry."

"I don't feel like I can mourn properly, I just feel…stuck."

"Don't expect too much from yourself. If you can't mourn then that's just the way things are. You can't force things, it'll only do more harm than good."

"I just feel…I don't know…like the shock of it is eating me away."

"Oh, love," Draco said softly, and the numbness Neville felt suddenly felt as though it had been shot through with warmth. He felt cared for and cherished and it meant so much to him that he had to bite back tears.

Draco didn't leave his side all afternoon and they read quietly together in the den, although Neville barely took anything in. They watched silly TV programmes to try and distract him and again Draco insisted that he eat dinner and continue to sip at tea or water. He truly would have gone mad without the man there to help him, his quiet and gentle presence so comforting that Neville couldn't imagine how he had coped with his gran and father's death without him.

As the evening drew towards night, he found himself curled on the sofa with his head in Draco's lap, the man stroking his hair gently as they watched a cooking programme. It was as close to peace as he felt he was likely to get at that moment and he closed his eyes as he thanked his lucky stars he had the man in his life, in his home, that he had someone who was showing him more care and support than anyone had ever done.

He slept late again the next day, still feeling as though he was existing in a haze. Draco made sure he showered and ate but didn't push him to do anything. He continued to sit quietly with him, offering physical comfort or simply soothing Neville just by being near him. A gentle smile or a hug right when he needed one was enough to keep the tears at bay and Neville was unable to be away from him for very long.

"Nev," Draco said a few evenings later as they sat in the den, Neville's head on Draco's shoulder.

"Mm?" Neville replied.

"I hope you don't mind…I mean…I hope haven't overstepped my bounds but…I've organised the funeral for your mum. Everything's taken care of, I've invited all the people who should be there. It's…it's being held in the same chapel your father and your gran's funerals were held in and she'll be buried beside them. Please don't be cross, I just wanted to take the pressure off you, to give you one less thing to worry about."

Neville lifted his head and stared at Draco, trying to process what he'd just heard. "Cross?" he echoed, his pulse thudding loudly in his ears. "How could I be anything but profoundly grateful?"

Draco seemed to let out a breath of relief and he smiled, saying, "Oh…thank Merlin. I was so worried you'd think I was taking over, that it wasn't my place to…butt in that way."

"Not your place?" Neville repeated, feeling overwhelmed. "You're my husband, of course it is. God, Drake…thank you, thank you so much. I honestly don't think I could have coped with it, it was too much to think about facing. For you to…" he trailed off, feeling the tears prick his eyes and his voice start to wobble. "You have no idea how much this means to me," he whispered.

Draco reached up and cupped his cheek tenderly. "You don't have to hold yourself back, love, not in front of me. If you need to cry then do it, there's no shame in it."

Neville took a deep breath that turned into a sob and he leant forward into Draco's embrace as the tears came freely. It was the first he'd cried since he'd heard about his mother's death and it hurt even while he knew it was necessary. There was a pain in his chest that clawed at him, making him feel breathless and heavy but he felt safe in Draco's arms and he knew that if the grief overwhelmed him his husband would be there to pull him free.

He didn't know how long he cried for but when he eventually stopped Draco continued to hold him. He felt protected and cared for and as Draco gently led him up to bed he felt profoundly lucky to be married to the man. He was settled beneath the covers and Draco pressed a soft kiss to his lips as he whispered, "Sleep tight, love. It'll be ok, I promise."

A few days later, the funeral was held. Neville found the day incredibly hard to cope with and he drifted through it like a spectre. At times he felt like he was watching someone else's life, that these horrible events were happening to someone else but every glance at the coffin on the raised dais brought the reality of it crashing back to him.

The wake was held back at the manor and Draco had organised everything there too as well. It was a sombre affair, naturally, but he was a gracious and charming host, taking on the duties that Neville just couldn't manage. He greeted everyone and served drinks, making sure that he was never far from Neville at any given moment.

All Neville's friends had come, even Snape, which he found oddly touching, and he was grateful that he had so many people around him who wanted to support him. Molly and Arthur were their usual kind selves and Molly spent a little time telling him what she remembered of his mother from their brief time together during the first war. It was comforting in a sad way and Neville was glad to hear something of his mother beyond the vacant shell he had come to know her as.

"I'm so sorry, mate," Harry said as he hugged him tightly. "What a terribly sad thing to happen."

Neville nodded with a watery smile. "Yeah, it's…it's fucking horrible. I wish I could be more eloquent but I'm just...I don't know, Harry. My head's a mess."

"Can I do anything?"

Neville shook his head. "Thanks," he said, "but I guess I just need time." He looked across the room, where Draco was having a quiet conversation with his mother's healer, and said, "I don't know what I'd have done without him. He's done everything, all of this, all the official stuff."

"He's a good bloke and he thinks the world of you."

"You think so?" Neville asked, surprised.

Harry huffed and said, "I'm going to give you a break because your world's upside down right now but yes, you daft sod, of course he does."

Neville's smile turned a little more genuine and he said softly, "The feeling's mutual."

He forced himself to talk to everyone, even though he had little to say. He wanted everyone to know how much he appreciated them being there and that he was truly grateful for their support. Draco was by his side throughout, slipping an arm around his waist or resting a hand in the small of back, his presence an anchor in a time he felt he could quite easily drift away into his numbed shock.

"How are you doing?" Draco asked him gently after he'd finished speaking with the family solicitor.

"Tired," Neville answered honestly, and Draco pulled him to his side in a one-armed hug, placing a kiss to his temple.

"People will be going soon, no one ever outstays their welcome at a funeral," Draco assured him.

He was right; half an hour or so later and people began to say their goodbyes. Harry and Ron stayed and helped to clear up then left with a promise to drop in and see how Neville was doing in a week or so. Neville appreciated it; he would need all the distractions he could get in the coming weeks to take his mind off everything.

"Can I get you anything?" Draco asked as they left the main drawing room and took refuge in the den.

"No, I'm fine thanks," Neville said, feeling tired to his bones. "Drake," he said, moving closer and slipping his hands to rest on Draco's hips, holding him gently, "I have to say this before I crawl into bed and block out this whole horrible day."

"Say what?" Draco asked, his hands moving to lie against the back of Neville's neck.

"I wouldn't have survived the last few days without you. You've been more help and comfort to me than I can adequately express. Your kindness and your strength have been invaluable and I'm so grateful to you for everything you've done. I truly wouldn't have coped on my own and I have to tell you that…I think you're incredible."

"Well…" Draco said, blinking in surprise, clearly taken aback by Neville's words. "I'm…only glad I could help," he said quietly with a shy smile.

"I'm thankful I have the privilege of calling you my husband," Neville said softly, sliding his hands up to rest in the small of Draco's back, the feel of the man in his arms so perfect it helped to soothe away so much of the hurt he was feeling.

"Fucking hell, Nev," Draco said breathlessly. "You really know how to knock a bloke sideways."

Neville smiled and said, "I'm just being truthful."

One of Draco's hands moved upwards to slide through his hair and, exhausted though he was, Neville felt like he could stand that way with the man forever, revelling in his gentle touches and the way his body felt beneath his hands.

"You're pretty incredible yourself," Draco said quietly, "and I'm just as proud to be married to you, regardless of the circumstances that brought us here."

"I couldn't give a fuck how we got here," Neville said, feeling the strongest urge to never let the man leave his arms, "I'm just thankful we _are_ here."

Draco swallowed, quite obviously overcome with emotion and said in a whisper, "You don't mind being stuck with me then?"

Neville pulled him closer still and said, "No, Drake. I don't mind at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings! All the feelings! Oh these boys will be the death of me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Is this really wise?"

"Oh stop complaining."

"I'm just questioning the sanity of leading me blindfolded down the cellar steps."

"You're ruining my dramatic reveal."

"Well I'm very sorry, darling, but I think it'll ruin it more if I end up breaking both my legs."

"Oh there! We're at the bottom, are you happy now?"

"Very."

"Right, stand there and be quiet for a second."

Neville did as he was told and waited in the darkness, hearing Draco rummage around somewhere in front of him. Moments later he felt the man's hands on the blindfold and it was removed from his eyes. He blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the light, and saw Draco standing next to his workbench, a line of about ten or so vials sitting atop it and Draco smirking at him with his arms folded.

"Don't tell me…" Neville said, smiling excitedly. "You've done it? That's the potion?"

Draco nodded, looking justifiably pleased with himself. "The first ever potion to combat depression using the world's only hybrid Ashwagandha, grown by my very own husband."

"Holy fuck," Neville breathed. He stepped closer and looked at the little line of vials in front of him, astounded at what Draco had managed to achieve. "This is incredible," he breathed, marvelling at the sight. "You must be so proud."

"Proud of _us_ ," Draco said with a smile. "I couldn't have done it without you. This was a joint effort."

"Wow," Neville said, unable to wipe the smile from his face. "What now?"

"I have to send it to the Board of Potions Verifications to have it tested but…I'm almost 100% sure it will be."

"That's your mastery in the bag."

Draco nodded with a grin. "And your elevation to the darling of the Herbology world."

Neville grabbed the man's hand and pulled him into a tight hug, Draco wrapping his arms around him and returning it. "Well done, love. Well done," he whispered, and Draco turned his head to nuzzle his nose against his jaw.

He turned to meet him and their lips touched gently, moving in a teasing, light kiss, their mouths tempting each other to more. Neville's hands moved against Draco's upper back, holding him gently as Draco's hands slid up into his hair, gripping with just the tiniest hint of force as the kiss deepened.

Neville hummed his approval and pushed the man gently against the workbench, loving the feeling of having every inch of Draco's body pressed against his own. Sometimes it felt like he could never be close enough, that he could never get enough of the man, and in those times all he wanted was to hold him as close as he could.

His hands shifted lower, over the play of muscles in Draco's back and down to cup his backside, gripping the pert cheeks and feeling his arousal grow. He kissed his way along Draco's jaw and felt the man's breath dance over his ear as Draco whispered, "Merlin, Nev. Fuck me."

"Is that what you want, baby?" Neville whispered back, kissing and sucking his way along Draco's throat. "You want me to take you right here over the workbench?"

"God yes," Draco moaned, pressing his erection against Neville's thigh.

"Slow or fast? Hard or soft?" Neville murmured, pushing his own erection against Draco's hip and revelling in the friction.

"Any fucking way you want, love."

"Hello? Anyone there?" came a voice from the floor above and Draco groaned into Neville's shoulder.

"You're fucking kidding me," he said, his voice muffled against Neville's shirt.

"It's Harry and Ron," Neville said with a laugh. "I'd forgotten they were coming over."

"Can't we pretend we're not in?" Draco asked, pulling back, his face still flushed with arousal.

"They'd come and find us, you know they would," Neville said with a grin, rubbing his nose against Draco's in an approximation of an Inuit kiss. He turned and called up the stairs, "Just coming. Be with you in a sec."

"You owe me a damn good seeing-to," Draco said, taking hold of his chin, "and I intend to get one."

"Yes, love," Neville said with a laugh, giving Draco's backside a squeeze for good measure before he grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs.

Harry and Ron were waiting in the foyer for them and Draco said, "Yes, hello, lovely to see you. Go away now."

"Charming!" Ron said with feigned affront. "Is this how you treat all your guests?"

"The unwelcome ones, yes," Draco returned with a sniff, but greeted them both with a hug, nevertheless.

"Ignore my exceptionally rude husband," Neville said with a grin. "He's cross because you interrupted a moment of celebration."

"Do we want to know?" Harry asked as they all moved into the den. He and Ron settled on the sofa while Draco took one of the armchairs and Neville perched on the arm, leaning into Draco as much as he could without crushing him.

"He's created the potion," Neville said with pride, resting his hand between Draco's shoulder-blades.

"Oh well done!" Harry said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Hold on a second," Draco said, "I couldn't have done anything without Neville's hybrid. It's as much his victory as it is mine. It was a collaboration. Honestly," he said, looking up at Neville, "don't be so bloody modest."

"Well congratulations to you both," Ron said. "It's a fantastic achievement."

Afternoon tea was served and they all helped themselves to the fantastic array that the house elves had provided. Neville and Draco took Ron and Harry through the processes that had led to the final potion and both men listened with interest, Draco and Neville's enthusiasm infectious.

They still had to do a fair amount of work to get their achievements recognised and both the plant and the potion would need approval from the relevant bodies but Neville was confident they would achieve it. He was giddy about presenting his findings to his peers at the next seminar he attended and, this time, he was determined he would be taking Draco with him.

"And how are you, Nev?" Harry asked as he helped himself to another hefty slice of cake. "How are you coping with things?"

Neville smiled and rested his hand on Draco's thigh, saying, "Better than I was a couple of weeks ago. I think I'm starting to come to terms with things but every now and again it rears its head again. I'd have gone mad if it weren't for this one though," he said, giving Draco's leg a squeeze.

"I'm just glad I can help," Draco said softly, placing his hand over Neville's and stroking it gently.

Neville had to hold himself from leaning down and kissing the man. He wasn't sure how comfortable Draco was with that kind of thing in front of other people and he didn't want to give Harry and Ron any more ammunition to give one another those irritatingly knowing looks.

"It'll take me a while to come to terms with it," Neville said quietly. "The shock is harder to deal with than anything and sometimes it just…hits me…when I least expect it."

"One day at a time," Draco said, raising Neville's hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

Neville took a deep breath then said, "How are you, Harry? Clean bill of health from the healers?"

Harry was watching them both with a smile, one that was, mercifully, not irritating, and he said, "Yep, all signed off. I'm in full working order."

"When are you going back to training?" Draco asked, placing Neville's hand back in his lap and stroking his fingers over the knuckles.

Harry and Ron shared a look and Ron raised his eyebrows before Harry said with a sigh, "I'm not."

"Oh?" Neville asked, surprised.

"The accident was…a wake-up call. It's not the life I want, it's not what I want to dedicate myself to. I've had enough peril and close-calls to last a lifetime; I think I only joined the aurors because I knew it was what everyone expected me to do. I don't think it'll make me happy."

"I think you're making the right decision and it's really brave of you to be able to say that it's not for you," Neville said, relieved that his friend had figured out that there was more to life than the auror corps.

"Thanks Nev," Harry said, looking relieved that his friends weren't disappointed in him.

"What about you?" Draco asked Ron. "Will you still continue?"

"We've talked it over," Ron said, placing an arm around Harry's shoulders, "and I'm going to finish up this year then transfer to the curse-breaking unit. Bill's going to mentor me and I think it's the right route to go down. I've always been more interested in theory than fieldwork and curse-breaking's something I can really get my teeth into."

"That's sounds like a brilliant idea," Draco said, still absent-mindedly caressing Neville's hand. "I think you'd be a natural at curse-breaking, especially with that tactical brain of yours."

"Was that a compliment?" Ron said, his eyes dramatically wide as he placed a hand on his chest. "Be still my beating heart, Draco Malfoy just gave me a compliment."

"I'll give a smack if you carry on being rude to me in my own house."

Ron and Harry stayed for the rest of the afternoon and were persuaded to join Neville and Draco for dinner. It was lovely that Draco got along with them both so well and Neville was pleased to think that they were forming their own friendships, rather than Draco simply tolerating the men because they were Neville's friends. He and Harry were very close, which was often surreal given the enmity that had existed between them in their school years, but there was a gentleness and a certain sense of fraternity to their relationship that was rather sweet to witness.

It had taken Draco longer to get to know Ron and Neville knew that Ron had been very sceptical of the man at first, not entirely believing he wasn't the same little prick he'd been at school. They were slowly building a friendship though and it often consisted of good-natured jibes and sarcastic barbs that were soothed with a grin.

"You've gone awfully quiet," Draco told him later that night as they sat in the den sharing a bottle of wine.

"Have I?" Neville said, looking across at him with an apologetic smile. "I suppose I've just been thinking about things."

"What sort of things?"

"Oh I don't know," Neville said with a sigh. "I guess it's just…with Mum dying…I keep thinking about the little milestones of life, all the things that have happened, all the things that are still ahead. Death…makes you a bit introspective I suppose."

"What kind of milestones have you been thinking about?" Draco asked gently, his feet tucked beneath him as he angled his body towards Neville.

"Just the usual. First day of school, first friends, taking exams, first time getting drunk, first time…you know," he said with a blush.

"Ah," Draco said, looking down at his wine. "Your first time was…"

"Nothing to write home about," Neville said with a grin. "It was 7th year, and in between all the terror and fighting…Terry Boot and I snuck off to an old classroom and…you know."

"Doesn't sound like it was terribly romantic."

"It wasn't," Neville said with a laugh. "But it was…nice. He was a decent bloke and he treated me with respect. I suppose it's a memory I look back on with fondness."

"I'm glad you had a good experience."

"What about you?"

"Me?" Draco asked, looking surprised as his cheeks flushed.

"Yeah, come on. I've shared, time for you do to the same."

"I'm not sure we need to talk about this now," he said, taking a sip of his wine and avoiding Neville's eyes.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad…unless you're about to tell me something very disturbing about the _true_ nature of your relationship with Snape."

"Don't be daft," Draco said with a scoff. "I just…don't think now is the time to…"

"Drake," Neville said with a frown, beginning to feel slightly worried about the man's behaviour, "what is it?"

Draco sighed and gave Neville a sheepish smile. "Fine, if you really _must_ know…it was you."

"What was me?" Neville asked, confused.

"You were my first time, you idiot!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Neville scoffed. "If you don't want to tell me then fine."

"Neville," Draco said with a huff, "I'm being serious. I was a virgin before I married you."

Neville stared at him, finding it difficult to process what he was hearing. "But…you can't have been," he spluttered.

"Well I was, I assure you."

"But – "

"Look, I've always been a very private person and I was…well…pretty bloody preoccupied throughout school, there was just never the right moment to…and then after school…I just shut myself away for a long time. I didn't think there was anyone I could trust enough to…make myself vulnerable like that."

"You should have told me," Neville said, suddenly feeling sick.

"It wasn't important," Draco said with a shrug.

"Not important?" Neville echoed incredulously. "Drake, our first time together was…it wasn't the way a person's first time should have been."

"Why not?"

"Because it was…it was _forceful_ , I was angry, I wanted to wipe the smirk off your face."

"So? What does that matter?"

"It matters because your first time shouldn't have been like that. Merlin's balls, if I'd have known…"

"What? What would you have done differently? If you'll recall I was hardly complaining about it! In fact, not five seconds after it was all over I was asking to do it again. It was bloody fantastic and the fact that I continued to have sex with you should tell you something."

"But…but you were sore the next day," Neville said, feeling that he wanted to go back and undo the moment and play it out the way it should have been.

"Anyone would have been!" Draco protested. "Nev, you didn't hurt me. You were slow and careful, if you remember, you gave me time, you prepared me properly and I loved every second of it."

"Merlin, that's not the point," Neville said agitatedly, getting to his feet. "Love, your first time shouldn't have been angry, it should have been…gentler. We've never even had sex in a bed," he added, suddenly realising how bloody awful that really was.

"So what?"

"We're not having an affair, we're not fuck-buddies who meet up for an occasional shag," Neville said, the situation beginning to get to him. "We're married…and it's time we started acting like it."

He grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him to his feet, Draco saying with a laugh, "What are you doing, you lunatic?"

"Giving you a proper first time," Neville whispered as he held him close and apparated them both to his bedroom. "I'm sorry it wasn't the way it should have been, love."

"Nev," Draco said, reaching up to stroke Neville's cheek, "there's not a moment of it I regret."

"You deserve to be worshipped, Drake. You deserve to know how lucky I feel having you beneath me."

"Fucking hell, Nev," Draco croaked, sounding choked up.

Deciding that words weren't needed anymore, Neville tilted his head and swept Draco up in a deep, slow kiss, knowing that no one had ever felt so perfect in his arms as Draco did. No one had ever moved against him the way the man's body melted against his and he'd never felt so thoroughly connected to another person as he did to his husband.

He stepped back and divested Draco of his shirt then did the same to his trousers before he guided him slowly backwards to the bed. He lay him back against the pillows then slowly kissed a trail along his jaw and down his throat, loving the breathy sighs he drew from the other man. Draco's body was beautiful; he was slim and lithe, compact muscles wrapped up in smooth, pale flesh that Neville's fingers always itched to touch.

He was beautifully sensitive and responded to Neville's touches with sighs and kisses, which Neville always wore as a badge of honour every time he elicited one from the man. He drew further down the man's body, kissing him gently across his chest and torso, his hands joining in to caress him, revelling in the curve of his waist and the flat planes of his stomach.

"You're too dressed," Draco said breathily.

Neville smiled up at him and said, "All in good time, darling. For now we're concentrating on you."

Draco let his head fall back against the pillows with a happy sigh and Neville slowly drew the man's underwear down his legs and chucked them off the edge of the bed. Draco's erection sat against his stomach, a beautiful length nestled in dark blond curls. Neville lowered his head and kissed the inside of Draco's thighs, lavishing attention on one, then the other, Draco writhing against the mattress as Neville teased the most ticklish part of him.

He moved down Draco's legs, his hands joining in with his mouth, bathing the man beneath him in sensation. He kept his touches light and gentle, Draco closing his eyes as he arched into Neville's hands with each searching press of fingers. He teased a path over the man's ankles and down across those beautifully elegant feet. Draco sucked in a sharp breath as Neville's attention tickled him and Neville smiled wickedly as he kissed the delicate arches of those lovely feet.

He made his way slowly back up, deliberately taking his time, watching as the man's bobbing cock continued to leave a sticky mess on his stomach, desperate for attention. He kissed and licked over the man's hips then let his hand make a gentle stroke over Draco's balls and lightly tease the waiting erection.

"Oh God, Neville," Draco moaned, his fingers clutching the duvet. "Touch me."

"Say please," Neville said with a grin.

"I'll hex you if you're not careful."

"You want me to touch you?"

"Yes!"

"You want my hands on your lovely, weeping prick? Or do you want my mouth? Do you want me to take your cock all the way to the back of my throat and suck you until you can barely take it anymore?"

"You're so cruel," Draco groaned and Neville smiled as he palmed the man's cock.

"You know I always give you what you want, baby."

He lowered his head and pressed soft, gentle kisses up the man's shaft. He reached the head and swirled his tongue around it as he wrapped his hand around the base, taking only a fraction of it in his mouth and continuing to torment Draco with his tongue.

"Oh fuck, yes," Draco breathed, pushing himself further into Neville's mouth.

Neville stilled his hips with his free hand then moved his mouth up and down a couple of times, wetting the hard length, before he went all the way down and let the head nudge the back of his throat. He eased his muscles and allowed them to soften around Draco's length before he moved slowly back up, his hand working in tandem to sheath the lovely cock.

He brought his tongue into play and let it circle the man's prick every time he moved upwards, taking it all the way to the root each time he moved back down. He allowed his other hand to caress Draco's torso lightly, delighting in the deliciously smooth planes beneath his palm, unable to believe that this beautiful man was all his.

"Oh fuck, that's so good," Draco whispered. "Merlin, Nev, you're so fucking good at this."

Neville smiled as he released his mouth then murmured a charm to coat his fingers with lube. He put his mouth back to good use as he began to circle Draco's entrance lightly. Draco's hips rolled with pleasure and Neville loved being the one to make him do that, to be the one giving him so much pleasure.

He slipped a finger inside Draco, the man pressing down against it immediately. He deepthroated him and slipped another finger inside, moving them in and out slowly, pushing deeper each time, making Draco writhe against him as he moans became soft and breathy.

"Oh God, more," Draco implored, and Neville obliged, sliding a third finger in and tenderly grazing his prostate, making the man cry out with pleasure. "Fuck, I need you inside me," Draco said, looking at Neville with beautifully flushed cheeks, the want so clear in his eyes that it made Neville's painfully hard prick even harder.

He released his mouth from the man's prick and continued to fuck him with his fingers for a little while longer, keeping him right on the edge and building his desperation until his own began to match it. He removed his fingers carefully then shed his own clothing quickly. He coated his palm with more lube and slicked himself up before he settled him between Draco's legs and positioned his prick at the man's entrance.

"You want me inside you?" he whispered as he lowered his mouth to Draco's ear.

"Holy fuck, yes," Draco keened, tilting his hips to invite Neville in. "God…please, Nev. I want to feel you."

Neville pushed forward and breached him slowly, feeling every inch of prick swallowed by Draco's tight heat. They'd never had sex this way before, never in this position and in a bed and it was glorious. The feel of Draco beneath him was exquisite and he could watch the man's expression as he slid inside him inch by inch.

He braced himself and moved in and out slowly, letting Draco adjust to him before he began to find a rhythm. Draco bit his lip and closed his eyes as his head rested on the pillows, and absolute picture as Neville thrust inside him.

"You have no idea how fucking good you feel," he whispered and Draco made a pleased little noise. "God, you're perfect."

"Mm, harder, love. Want to really feel you."

"What if I want to tease you a bit longer?"

Draco clenched his muscles around Neville's prick and looked up him with a wicked smile. "I know you want to fuck me," he murmured. "You want to feel every inch of that gorgeous, big cock disappearing inside me as you fuck me senseless."

"This was supposed to be a slow, gentle session," Neville said through gritted teeth, trying to maintain his composure.

"We've done slow and gentle," Draco whispered, snaking a hand up to grip Neville's backside, "now I want you to pound me into the mattress."

"Who am I to deny you anything?" Neville replied, lowering his head to sweep Draco up in a deep kiss as he granted the man's wish and began to move hard and fast inside the man.

Draco moaned into the kiss and brought his hands up to grip Neville's shoulders as he wound his legs around Neville's waist, drawing him deeper and deeper each time. The pleasure began to build deliciously and it was at times like this Neville felt he could stay deep inside his husband forever.

"Fuck yes, that's it," Draco moaned in encouragement. "Give it to me hard, baby."

"You'll be the death of me," Neville said breathlessly as he fucked Draco harder, feeling his balls tighten with the pleasure of it.

He reached a hand down and wrapped it around Draco's prick as he thrust again and again, the only noise their combined groans the slight creak of the bed as the pace remained steady and fast. Everything else began to blur as his pleasure built and focused itself acutely to one specific point. He tightened his grip around Draco's cock and watched as the man's head fell back as his body arched, his eyes closed tightly as he came all over Neville's hand with a deep moan.

Neville removed his hand and braced himself on strong arms as he thrust into the man with abandon, feeling that no one had ever felt as utterly perfect as Draco did. His head swam and he made one final thrust before he came hard, his vision blurring slightly with the force of it. His arms shook and he lowered himself gently onto the body beneath his, careful not to crush him as he did so.

Both their breathing was hard and ragged, their chests heaving as they tried to right themselves. Draco chuckled tiredly and said, "Darling, I'll take either first time you want to give me. They were both fantastic."

Neville raised his head and looked down at the man with a smile. "This one was done properly, but you're right, any time I'm with you is perfect."

"You're getting awfully soppy these days."

"The occasion always seems to call for it," Neville said softly before he lowered his head and pressed his lips against Draco's in a tender kiss. "There's just something you do to me."

"I'll endeavour to keep doing so."

"See that you do, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy sigh :D


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Neville woke to find his bed empty. It wasn't a great shock as he'd woken several times in the night to find that Draco wasn't with him but it bothered him. He frowned up at the ceiling and decided that this wasn't going to be another misunderstanding between them and the only way to achieve that was to talk to the man.

He had a quick shower and tended to his morning ablutions then dressed in jeans and a t-shirt before he decided to go in search of his husband. The kitchen and dining room were empty so he ventured down the to the cellar, finding the man with a notebook in hand as he perused the shelves with those damned attractive glasses on.

"Oh, hello," he said with a smile as he noticed Neville. "Just checking over some inventory."

"Hi," Neville replied, stepping off the bottom stair and moving to stand next to the man. "You um…you didn't stay the night," he said, deciding not to pussyfoot around the issue.

Draco's cheeks flushed and he said, "Oh…um…I thought perhaps you might appreciate your own space. I didn't want to assume…"

Neville smiled and placed his hand on Draco's cheek, saying, "What I'd appreciate is my husband sharing the same bed as me after we've spent the night making love."

Draco swallowed hard, looking taken aback. "Oh," he said softly. He gave Neville that devastatingly shy smile that he found so bloody endearing and said, "I'll bear that in mind."

"See that you do," Neville said softly before he lowered his head and gave Draco a soft, gentle kiss. "And good morning, by the way."

"Good morning," Draco echoed with a grin. "Oh…we've been invited to a Halloween party at the ministry. I think Harry and Ron are going and George and Sev might be there too. I suppose it's the kind of thing my mother would want us to attend."

"To hell with your mother," Neville said, feeling that if he was going to do this he was going to do it right. "From now on we do what makes _us_ happy. No more charades, no more parading our marriage around to be judged by people we don't care about. If we want to attend something then we go, if not then we stay at home and stick two fingers up at the world."

"Do you know, Mr Longbottom, I think I agree with you wholeheartedly," Draco said, looping his arms around Neville's neck.

"I rather thought you might. Now, do you want to go to this party?"

It turned out that Draco did and so a couple of days later they dressed in their finest robes and flooed to the ministry, arriving arm in arm to the beautifully-decorated function suite. It was a lively affair, not quite the stuffy, formal functions that they had so often had to be in attendance at. There was a band playing modern music, most of it sounding like muggle rock music, and already people were on the dancefloor, letting their hair down. They met several people they knew on the way and stopped to say hello, Draco showing the usual charm he was capable of but this time far more relaxed than he had been at previous events.

"You're wearing those glasses on purpose, aren't you?" Neville murmured in the man's ear as they went to the bar to get a drink.

Draco grinned at him and said, "My eyes were tired. I didn't want to be squinting all night."

"God you look bloody handsome," Neville said with a sigh and Draco all but beamed at him before turning and signalling the barman.

He did indeed look bloody handsome. He was wearing charcoal dress robes that were fitted exquisitely to his body and his dark trousers and navy blue waistcoat rounded the outfit off splendidly. Neville couldn't help but watch him as he ordered their drinks, thinking that all eyes would be on his husband that evening and that everyone would be jealous of him getting to be the one escorting him.

"Put your eyes back in your head," Draco said with a smirk as he handed Neville his glass of wine before taking a sip of his own.

"You can't blame me, darling. I'm going to have to fight off your potential suitors all night."

Draco scoffed and said, "What a ridiculous notion. Did you happen to glance in a mirror before we left tonight? Didn't you notice how many heads turned your way when we walked in tonight? When are you going to realise that you're one of the best looking blokes around?"

Neville felt his cheeks heat and he tried to hide his smile. "You're biased," he said, trying to mask how pleased he felt.

"No, love. I have eyes."

He wrapped an arm around the man's waist and pressed a kiss to his temple as they moved away from the bar, scanning the crowd for other people they knew. It wasn't long before Draco spied George and Severus in the far corner and he waved at them before he and Neville moved over to join them.

"What's this?" George asked with a grin. "You two fused at the hip?"

"We're keeping up appearances, remember," Neville said and Draco grinned.

"Yes," he agreed, "it's all for show. We have to make people think we're a _real_ couple, after all."

"Bloody convincing," George said as he leant into Snape, the man's hand resting lightly on his hip.

"Well, when one's husband looks _this_ good one has to make people aware that he's off limits," Draco said with a drawl, insinuating himself even more into Neville's space, something Neville didn't mind one bit.

"How are things with you two anyway?" Neville asked, letting his hand travel down to Draco's backside as surreptitiously as he could.

"We're celebrating actually," George said, his grin softening. "Sev's moving in with me."

"Wow, big news!" Draco said in surprise. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Snape said with a genuine smile, one that Neville didn't get to see very often. "I'm fairly certain I must have gone mad, it's the only explanation I can think of."

"Certainly is," came Ron's voice as he and Harry fought their way through the crowd to join them. "It was the happiest day of my life when I didn't have to share a house with that lunatic. You must be a glutton for punishment," Ron told the man and George leant behind him to smack his brother upside the head.

"Don't be rude, respect your elders," George admonished and Ron held Harry in front of himself as a shield.

"Defend me, love. My brother's being a big bully."

"Why do I have to be drawn into the middle of this?" Harry protested, whacking at Ron's hands.

"I really am re-thinking my life choices," Snape said dryly and Draco nodded in accordance.

"We're surrounded by entirely too many Gryffindors," he said with a disdainful sniff. "It lowers one's IQ."

"Take it back, blondie or I'll thump you one," Ginny said as she snuck up behind him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, Neville laughing as he tried to hold onto his husband.

"Would you two stop wrestling with me!" Draco huffed and Ginny let him go with a very theatrical kiss to his cheek.

"Severus," she said, advancing on him with a smile, "will you come and dance with me?"

He smirked and replied, "Surely there are others out there you can snare with your charms?"

"Of course there are but I want _you_."

"I don't like the look in your eye, little sister," George said, squinting at his sister. "Just remember he's a taken man and he's _mine_."

She poked her tongue out at him and said, "Come on, Severus. Come and help me make a few boys jealous."

"Oh very well," Severus said with a sigh. "I know I shall have no peace until I comply."

He placed a chaste kiss to George's temple, something that Neville actually found rather touching to witness, then offered his arm to Ginny and led her to the dancefloor. "They get on really well those two," he commented as he watched Severus draw Ginny into his embrace.

"She's always liked him," George mused as he folded his arms and looked across the floor at them. "And for reasons best known to himself he's fond of her too."

"The whole family likes him," Ron said with a smile, clapping George on the shoulder. "Stop thinking we all disapprove. He's a good bloke."

"Yeah, yeah he is," said George with a smile.

Hermione arrived with Luna and Seamus and not long after Oliver Wood and Theodore Nott turned up, surprising Neville by arriving together and looking _very_ friendly with one another. Draco seemed as surprised as he was and he reluctantly disentangled himself from Neville to go and investigate the situation.

Neville found that, despite not usually enjoying these types of things, he was having fun. All his friends were there and he migrated from one group to another, joining in one lively conversation after the next. Draco was also caught up in a multitude of conversations and Neville tried to snag a moment with him every now and again, even if it was for just a quick peck on the lips as they passed one another.

"You look really happy, mate," Harry said with a smile as he joined Neville at the bar as he helped him to get a round in.

"No reason not to be," Neville replied, his head pleasantly fuzzy with alcohol and the happy vibe of the party. "I mean…I'm still getting my head around losing my mum but…life's good."

"It's a far cry from where you were back in March."

Neville laughed and said, "Isn't it just?"

"You and Draco…you're really good for one another."

"We make it work."

Harry scoffed and said, "More than that, mate. Way more than that."

Neville smiled but said nothing. He wasn't ready to analyse it too deeply, nor was he ready to give a name to what he was feeling, but he knew he was happy and he knew that Draco was the reason for that. He didn't need to investigate it further at that point.

"They're dating," said the man himself as he appeared at his elbow.

"Who's dating?" Harry asked, charming a tray to hold the drinks they'd ordered.

"Wood and Theo," Draco said, looking delighted by this new bit of gossip. "Have been for three months apparently! Can't believe the sneaky git didn't tell me."

"Oh yeah, I could see them as a couple actually," Harry said, glancing over to where the two men were talking to George and Ginny. "God, I used to have _such_ a crush on Oliver."

"Didn't we all?" Draco said with a snort and all three men nodded before grinning sheepishly at one another. "Oh! Mr Zanetti's here!" Draco said, peering over the top of Neville's head. He smiled excitedly and asked Neville, "Will you come and say hello? He's dying to meet you."

"Of course. Harry, take these drinks over to the others, will you?"

Harry gave him a salute and Neville let Draco lead him by the hand across the vast function room to where a short, thin man was standing, watching the couples on the dancefloor with a gentle smile. He looked to be roughly in his 60s; his hair was grey, although there was plenty of it, and his olive-coloured skin was slightly wrinkled. He had a quiet manner and a kind smile and Neville felt a surge of warmth for the man who had been the only one to give Draco a chance.

"Mr Zanetti!" Draco said enthusiastically. "It's lovely to see you here."

"Hello, Draco, my boy," Mr Zanetti replied, just the smallest hint of an accent discernible in his speech.

"Mr Zanetti, this is my husband, Neville."

"Very pleased to meet you, sir," Neville said, holding out his hand as Draco beamed at him.

"And you, and you," Mr Zanetti said with a warm smile as he shook Neville's hand. "I've heard ever such a lot about you."

"And I, you," Neville replied, slipping an arm around Draco's waist. "Draco speaks very highly of you. He's forever telling me the things he's learning under your guidance."

"Ah you flatter an old man," Mr Zanetti said, waving his hand. "This one will out-brew us all soon. He's on his way to a first-class career. And you, Mr Longbottom, I hear will also be joining him. Congratulations on your fantastic achievement."

Neville blushed and said, "Thank you. I'm…really quite proud."

"As you should be," Draco told him as he leant even more into him. "You're the only Herbologist in the world to achieve what you've done and you're not even fully qualified yet!"

"The same could be said about your potion," Neville returned with a smile.

They stayed with Mr Zanetti for a good half hour, the man apprising Neville of Draco's work in the shop and how very popular with the older ladies who frequented it. It was clear that he was very fond of Draco and Draco, in turn, treated the man with the same kind of affectionate respect Neville had only ever seen him show Severus.

The man was eventually whisked away by a female acquaintance who displayed the same sort of enthusiasm in dragging him away that Neville could remember in Lavender Brown back in his Hogwarts days. He rather feared for Mr Zanetti's virtue.

"Oh I'm so happy you've met him," Draco said as he and Neville made their way back to the others, walking arm-in-arm together across the room. "Isn't he lovely?"

"He is," Neville agreed. "And he clearly thinks the world of you."

"Oh…I suppose he's a little fond of me," Draco said with a self-effacing shrug.

"You're so cute sometimes," Neville said with a laugh, pressing a kiss to Draco's cheek.

Draco sighed happily and said, "Fancy dancing with your husband?"

"Actually I wanted to claim this next dance," Ron said and grabbed Draco's hand before the man could protest, whisking him off onto the dancefloor while Neville laughed at Draco's look of surprise.

"Should we be worried?" he asked Harry as the man laughed next to him, watching as Ron pulled Draco into his arms, the blond grinning as they began to dance together.

"Very," Harry replied. "I'd be worried about the state of Draco's feet after having Ron tramping about all over them. He has many talents but he's a shocking dancer."

"So I see," Neville said, watching as Ron and Draco tripped their way around the dancefloor, both in fits of giggles as they tried to avoid knocking into other couples.

"I'm glad they're getting along better," Neville said as he took a seat and gave his aching feet a rest.

"Me too," Harry said, sitting beside him, still smiling at Ron and Draco's antics as he watched them. "I think Ron was a little sceptical when Draco and I started seeing a bit more of one another but he's a pretty fair bloke, he promised to give him a chance. After how supportive Draco was when I was in hospital…well…let's just say Ron's loyalty is yet to be rivalled."

Neville continued to watch as Ron dragged Draco around the dancefloor, glad to see his husband so happy and carefree. "Have you given any thought to what you want to do now you're not carrying on with auror training?" he asked, shaking his head as Ron managed to trip himself and Draco up, nearly sending them flying into a passing waiter.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts," Harry said with a smile that told Neville the decision had been inevitable. "The DA teacher wants to leave in the next year or so and I'm going to work as her assistant while she shows me the ropes and gets me used to how things work. It's the first time I've felt really excited about a prospective job, I think it's the right thing for me."

Neville smiled and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze and saying, "I'm positive it is. You'll be brilliant."

Harry grinned, his need for other people's approval sometimes frustrating but always endearing. "I'm not going to live in; Ron and I still want to keep our flat but…one day maybe. Depends if they need a new head of Gryffindor," he added with a wink.

The evening continued pleasantly and Neville's little group eventually migrated to one of the little antechambers off the main room, settling on the comfortable sofas and armchairs as they chatted long into the night. Neville was always so pleased that they'd all managed to maintain their friendships after school, their dynamic altering and shifting as they got older and dealt with the trappings of adulthood. He was even getting used to Snape being part of their group and was learning to enjoy the man's company, something he thought he'd never achieve.

"Looks like someone doesn't find our conversation as scintillating as we do," George said with a grin as he nodded towards Draco, who was curled into Neville's side with his head on Neville's shoulder, his eyes closed as he snuggled close.

"He's tired himself out," Neville said with a smile, running his hand through Draco's hair.

"I'm awake," Draco murmured sleepily. "Just comfy."

"Come on, time we were on our way anyway," Neville said, pressing a kiss to the soft hair and giving the man a gentle shake.

"Yeah, us too," said Ron, giving Harry's knee a squeeze. "The healers said you're not to overdo it, even if you _do_ think you're completely recovered."

"Where would I be without you?" Harry said mockingly.

"I dread to think, love. I really do."

They all said their goodbyes and Draco tucked himself into Neville's side as they walked to the floos and made their way home. They stepped out of the fireplace in the den and Draco snuggled into Neville as he said with a yawn, "That was a lovely night. Remind me to never dance with Ron again though; I'm certain he's broken my toe."

Neville laughed and tugged Draco up the stairs, the man absolutely adorable in his sleepiness. They reached the landing and Draco pressed a kiss to Neville's cheek and mumbled with eyes half closed, "I'll say goodnight then. See you in the morning."

"Wait," Neville said, grabbing the man's hand, suddenly feeling nervous. "Spend the night with me," he said softly.

Draco gave him an apologetic look and said, "I'd love to but I'm absolutely knackered, fit for nothing but sleep."

"That's what I meant. I…I want you to spend the night with me…just sleeping."

Draco gave him a shy smile and said quietly, "Really? I thought…I thought you only wanted that after we've…you know…had sex."

"The bed's starting to feel pretty lonely without you," Neville replied, feeling vulnerable at exposing his wishes this way.

"In that case who am I to deny you?" Draco said with a gentle smile before he took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

* * *

"There's no need to be nervous, darling."

"That's easy for you say. This is the first time I'm meeting these people and I want to make a good impression. Now, which robes do you think are nicer – the blue or the grey?"

Neville smiled as Draco held each set out to him and said, "Which do _you_ like?"

Draco huffed and said, "Nev, I'm asking for your opinion. Bloody well give it."

"You'll pack whichever ones you decide, regardless of my opinion. You know you will." Draco glared at him and Neville sighed, saying, "I like the grey ones."

Draco paused, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth for a moment before he said, "I think I'll go with the blue."

Neville threw his hands up in defeat and said exasperatedly, "Why do I bother?" He looked at his watch and said, "Hurry up and pack them then. We need to leave soon."

Draco looked at him, his expression adorably nervous and said, "Tonight's just dinner and drinks, right? Casual, informal kind of thing? Tomorrow's the big one, our presentation?"

Draco was accompanying Neville to his quarterly conference and Neville's professor had asked them both to give a talk on their success with Neville's hybrid Ashwagandha and Draco's potion. Neville was thrilled to finally have Draco with him, to get to show him off to his colleagues and to enjoy the weekend spent in the rather romantic Tuscan setting his professor had chosen for the conference.

"It's just an informal talk to my colleagues about our project, that's all. And yes, tonight's just welcoming everyone in."

"And other people's partners will be there? I mean…it won't be weird that you've brought me with you?"

"No, love," Neville said with a laugh. "Honestly, this really isn't that big a deal."

"Yes, well…" Draco said, busying himself with packing his toiletries and making sure everything was packed as neatly as possible. "I don't want to show you up."

It was said so quietly that Neville almost missed it and he felt a huge surge of affection for the man as he realised what Draco's nerves were all about. He moved closer and took hold of Draco's hands, stilling his motions.

"Do you really think there's any way you could show me up?" he asked gently. "Do you have any idea how proud I'm going to be walking in there and getting to tell everyone that you're my husband?"

Draco bit his lip and tried not to look too pleased and Neville thought that he'd never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. "Well," Draco said, giving himself a little shake and lifting his chin, "I certainly hope you're not going to show _me_ up."

Neville laughed and said, "I promise I'll do my best not to. Now, are you ready?"

"Yes, yes. Just let me double check I've got everything."

"It's three nights!" Neville said with a groan. "And if you've forgotten anything you can just floo back and get it!"

"I'm going to give you a thump if you keep rushing me. Now shut up and I'll be with you in a second."

Eventually, when Draco was happy he'd remembered everything and that it was all packed perfectly, they flooed to the beautiful hotel in the Tuscan hills and settled into their room. It was a stunning location and the hotel itself was gorgeous. Draco spent ages inspecting every aspect of their room and was thrilled to find that Neville's professor had left them a bottle of champagne with his congratulations on their achievements.

They opened it as they stood on their balcony, warming charms keeping the November chill at bay while they watched the sun go down and toasted one another. In the back of his mind, Neville couldn't help but think that the romantic setting rather felt like they were on their honeymoon though he refrained from saying as much to Draco.

"I should have brought the grey ones after all," Draco said as he looked at his reflection in the mirror and examined the robes he was wearing.

"Oh shut up. You look bloody gorgeous," Neville said as he buttoned his sleeves. "And stop worrying, it's just drinks and dinner. No big deal."

"Mm," Draco said sceptically, running his fingers through his hair and checking his appearance again. "Are you sure I look ok?"

"Darling, it's impossible for you to look anything other than amazing."

"Shameless flatterer," Draco said with a pleased smile. "Alright," he said, taking a deep breath, "I think I'm ready."

They made their way down to the hotel's large dining room and Neville was stopped by several people along the way, all of whom wanted to meet Draco and discuss their project with them. Draco was effortlessly charming and no one would have known the man had been a bundle of nerves all day. Neville stood close, his hand resting gently in the small of the man's back, proud and happy to be there with him.

He eventually spied his professor through the crowd and gave Draco's waist a squeeze as he pointed the man out. Draco smiled and nodded at him and together they made their way across the room to join him, the man's face lighting up with a bright smile when he caught sight of them.

"Neville! There you are, dear chap. I've been looking for you."

"Good to see you, Professor Carlton. May I introduce my husband? This is Draco Malfoy, Drake, this is Professor Carlton.

"It's wonderful to meet you, sir," Draco said as they shook hands.

"And you, Mr Malfoy, and you. I must say I'm terribly excited to hear all about your endeavours with the Ashwagandha, it will be the highlight of my weekend."

"That's very kind of you to say. I'm still in awe that Neville managed to grow it in the first place."

"Dear me, yes. We're all abuzz. I've had several publications make enquiries about when you might speak to them, Neville. I think you're in for a very busy few months ahead."

Neville felt himself flush and he said, "I'm still waiting for official verification and I have to publish my research still. It'll have to be scrutinised before I can start…conducting interviews."

The thought made his head swim and he looked at Draco to see the man looking at him with a proud smile. "It'll stand up to scrutiny. It's brilliant work and you'll get all the recognition you deserve for it."

"Hear, hear," Professor Carlton said enthusiastically. "It's a marvellous achievement, my boy. You should be very proud."

They stayed talking to the professor for half an hour and Draco was able to ask insightful and intelligent questions about the world of Herbology. Neville was giddy at having the man there with him and was so impressed with him and the way he carried himself. Professor Carlton seemed absolutely charmed by him and he only excused himself from their conversation when he was called away by another group vying for his attention.

"How am I doing?" Draco whispered to him as it was announced that dinner was served.

"Perfectly, love. Relax, try and enjoy yourself."

"If I do will I get a reward?"

"Carry on being your devastatingly charming self and I promise I'll fuck you into the mattress later."

"Well that's a deal I can't argue with."

Dinner was a lively affair and Draco slotted in well with Neville's colleagues. There were no awkward silences and Draco truly seemed to be enjoying himself. He was engaging and offered insightful and intelligent comments about Herbology and charmed everyone with his sharp wit and refined sense of humour.

It was much later when Neville finally spotted Nikhil and he waved at the man to make his way over to them. "Where on earth have you been?" he asked the man as they greeted one another with a hug.

"Oh I had a bloody awful family thing I couldn't get out of. I've only just managed to escape."

"I was beginning to think you'd never turn up. Nik, this is my husband, Draco. Drake, this is Nikhil Arya, a good friend of mine."

"Lovely to meet you, Draco. I've heard a great deal about you."

"Neville speaks very highly of you," Draco replied with a smile. "I think he'd go mad if he had to attend one of these things without you."

"Oh surely not Professor Carlton's golden boy!" Nikhil said with a grin. "Have you met the professor, Draco? Did you see the way he hangs on Neville's every word?"

Draco laughed while Neville blushed and said, "I certainly did. I'm beginning to wonder if perhaps I have a little competition to worry about."

"Oh shush," Neville said. "He treats me no differently to anyone else."

Nikhil scoffed and said, "The old boy does try to be fair but it's quite clear who his favourite is. Now, what say we get ourselves a nice bottle of wine and Draco you can tell me all about this fantastic potion you've been working so hard on."

They stayed speaking with Nikhil for the rest of the evening and Neville was pleased that he and Draco seemed to be getting on like a house on fire. He'd worried that it might be a little awkward, given the history between himself and Nikhil, but the man was treating Draco like an old friend. Draco, in turn, was warm and friendly, filling Nikhil in on what Neville had been like at school and joining in with the man's good-natured teasing.

It was a thoroughly pleasant night and Neville was so happy to have Draco with him. He would have missed him awfully if he'd had to leave him behind and it was lovely to be able to include him in all the conversations and to have him close. He didn't want to be one of those people who couldn't keep their hands off their partner and who sent eyes rolling every time they were in company, but he enjoyed slipping an arm gently around the man's waist or resting a hand on his knee while they spoke.

Draco was just as affectionate with him and it made him smile whenever the man would slip his hand inside his own or steal a kiss when no one was looking. The nicest thing was how they didn't have to lie as they had done at the start of their marriage, apart from the odd swerve of a question about the beginning of their relationship. People were happy to accept them as a married couple and Neville was pleased that that was the image they managed to project.

"I'm going to have to call it a night, gents. I'm shattered," Nikhil said with a yawn. "I'm very much looking forward to your presentation tomorrow and I can't wait to see how incandescent with delight old Carlton gets."

"Get out of here, you pillock," Neville said, giving his shoulder a thump before the man grinned and headed off up the stairs. "I suppose we'd better turn in too," Neville said, running a hand through Draco's hair.

They bid goodnight to several people on their way out and headed up the stairs and headed back to their room, Neville loosening his tie and shifting out of his robes as soon as they were through the door. He unbuttoned his cuffs and watched as Draco removed his own robes then removed his cravat and undid the top button of his shirt.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Neville asked and Draco turned to smile at him.

"Yes I did. They're a lovely bunch of people." He paused and undid a couple more buttons before saying, "Nikhil's a nice guy…very handsome."

"Yeah, I suppose he is," Neville said, trying to aim for nonchalant.

Draco chewed his lip for a moment before saying, "You and he…you've had a thing?"

Neville didn't ask how Draco could possibly know that; he knew how insightful the man could be when he wanted to. Deciding that honesty was the best policy, he nodded and said quietly, "We um…we've slept together a few times."

Draco forced a smile and said, "Can't say I blame you. He's very attractive. I can see why you enjoy these weekends away so much…and why you wanted the fidelity clause removed from the contract."

He turned away and busied himself with hanging his robes up, making sure they were smoothed out and wrinkle-free, Neville able to see the flush on his cheeks. He crossed the room and caught Draco's arm and turned him gently around, placing a hand on his cheek saying, "Drake, I haven't slept with anyone else since we've been married…and I have no intention of doing so."

Draco's eyes widened as he stood there looking stunned. "Oh," he said in a whisper, the word escaping his lips in a soft, surprised breath. A tentative smile began forming on his lips and he said quietly, "Really?"

"Really," Neville confirmed. "It's just you, Drake, just you."

Draco pulled himself into Neville's embrace and Neville was lost. The man swept him up in one of his devastating kisses and soon their clothing was being shed as Draco pulled him backwards towards the bed. Skin pressed against skin and all Neville could focus on was getting as much contact with his husband as possible.

Draco's hands were all over him, his long fingers dancing over Neville's skin and sending Neville's senses reeling. His body pressed down against Draco's and the man arched up against him, his breath coming in heady little sighs. "Make love to me," he whispered into Neville's ear, and Neville felt his cock being stroked by a slick palm.

He kissed Draco deeply as he pressed his fingers inside him, stretching and preparing him and trying to stave off the ache caused by his need to be inside the man. Draco moaned softly and bore down on Neville's fingers, his body a sensual, writhing press beneath Neville's own. Neville slowly pressed himself inside, a flutter going through him at Draco's delicious gasp of pleasure.

He moved slowly, gently, wanting to savour every single moment of it. Draco had his arms wrapped around Neville's torso and there wasn't a hair's breadth between them as they moved in tandem, Draco's legs wrapped tightly around Neville's waist as he drew him more deeply inside himself.

The room was filled with their gentle sighs of pleasure and Neville found himself drowning in the man beneath him and not minding a bit. He was so glad that he hadn't sought sexual gratification elsewhere, that he could meet Draco's eyes and tell him that he had remained faithful to their marriage and that he would always do so.

"It will always be only you for me," Neville whispered into the man's ear and Draco gave a quiet little sob as Neville wrapped his hand around the man's prick.

They continued to move slowly, Neville making sure to hit that sweet spot inside Draco each time, plunging himself in as deep as he possibly could, wanting only to be joined as intimately as they could. Draco pushed himself into Neville's hand then came with a low groan, releasing himself all over Neville's hand and both their stomachs. Neville made several more deep thrusts and found his own release, gasping as he came so hard it made him go light-headed. He let himself lie gently on top of Draco, careful not to crush him, and caught his breath as he whispered, "It'll only ever be you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all knew that fidelity clause was going to come back one way or another, didn't you? Hope you enjoyed it!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"If you keep doing this we'll never get anywhere."

"It's traditional. I'm only following the rules."

"Oh really?"

"Besides, I notice you keep deliberately stepping under the mistletoe."

Draco grinned as he slipped his arms around Neville's neck. "You seem to have managed to place sprigs just about everywhere around the house. Chances are I'll be standing underneath one at any given moment."

"Cunning plan, eh?" Neville asked as he tightened his hold.

"We have guests, Mr Longbottom," Draco remind him, although he seemed in no hurry to extract himself from Neville's arms.

"They'll keep," Neville murmured as he pulled Draco into a kiss, the man melting into his arms as he always did. He couldn't remember a time when he hadn't spent his days kissing his husband or pulling him into an embrace at any opportunity.

"Oi! Where are those beers?" came Ron's voice from the parlour and Neville pulled back from Draco with a smile.

"Why did we invite these people into our home?"

"Because it's Christmas Eve," Draco said with a laugh, "and they're supposed to be our friends."

"We could just send them all home and celebrate in our own way," Neville replied with a look of consideration.

"You're awful," Draco said, placing a kiss on the end of his nose. "Come on. Attend to your hosting duties now and you can have your wicked way with me later."

They reluctantly disentangled themselves and Neville guided the floating beers he'd charmed to follow him onto the table while Draco did the same with the bottles of wine and champagne. Neville had at first been a little apprehensive about hosting everyone on Christmas Eve, for reasons he wasn't exactly sure of. There was something about it that made everything so much more official somehow, that solidified himself and Draco as a real couple, although why that should give him pause he had no idea.

He was having a good time though and whatever niggles he felt were quickly being squashed. The atmosphere was lively and appropriately festive, and even Snape seemed to be enjoying himself as he sat with an arm slung casually around George's shoulders. Hermione and Luna were speaking with Blaise and Theo while Ron conducted a game of chess with Ginny, Harry acting at his cheerleader or detractor depending on how he was faring.

"Severus, you're up next," Ron shouted across the room to the man. "I need someone to give me a decent game."

"I resent that," Ginny said, giving Draco a smile as he topped up her champagne.

"Learn to play better then," Ron replied with a grin.

"Is there a reason why I should leave my very comfortable seat and my very agreeable companion to play a game with you that I will inevitably lose?" Severus replied, a slight drawl to his voice thanks to the vast quantities of mulled wine he'd been consuming.

"Because you're the only person who can come close to me and you know your Slytherin streak is desperate to beat me just once."

George sniggered and Snape narrowed his eyes just as Ron said, "That's checkmate, Gin. Better luck next time. Come on, Sev. Try your luck."

"Don't call me 'Sev'," Snape groused as he kissed George's cheek before getting up from the sofa and joining Ron at the chess table.

"Beat him for me, Severus," Ginny said as she took a seat in the armchair beside the table. "Wipe that smug look off his irritating face."

"I shall endeavour to do my best."

"God, chess games are boring," Harry said with a huff as he joined Neville and Draco on the other sofa. "I told him before we came out tonight – three games max and he's on game number five. It's Christmas Eve, for Merlin's sake!"

"I've never seen anyone play like him," Draco said, looking dangerously close to being impressed. "It's astounding when he's such an idiot with everything else."

"I'll come over there and give you such a thump in a minute, you toffee-nosed prick," Ron growled, keeping his attention on the chessboard in front of him.

Draco grinned and said, "But I was complimenting you, darling. You must learn to take these things graciously."

"Gracious my arse," came the retort, although it was clear that Ron would very soon be lost solely to his chess pieces.

"So, you two ready for Christmas Day tomorrow?" Harry asked Neville and Draco and they exchanged a dry smile.

"As we'll ever be," Draco said as he nestled himself into Neville's side.

They were hosting Andromeda and Teddy along with Narcissa. They'd decided that Draco couldn't leave his mother on her own at Christmas but neither did they want Andromeda facing the same fate. Neville couldn't say he was thrilled at the thought of Narcissa in his home, least of all on Christmas of all days, but he was prepared to put up with the woman for Draco's sake.

He had no idea how she and Andromeda were going to react to one another but she'd been told that her sister would be there and that if that was a problem she would have to find somewhere else to spend Christmas. She'd promised that she would behave herself and Andromeda had said that she was happy enough for Narcissa to be there. The proof would be in the pudding and Neville was anticipating the day with trepidation.

"I'm looking forward to Boxing Day when it'll just be us and we can recover from whatever tomorrow has in store for us," Neville said with a sigh.

"And don't forget New Year's at ours," George said, helping himself to another beer. "Theo, I do hope you'll be bringing Oliver along with you!"

Theo blushed, which was really quite charming, and said, "Yes, thank you for the invitation."

"Isn't he the cutest?" Blaise asked, reaching out to pinch his friend's cheek, Theo slapping his hand away as the two men began playfighting.

"Will you be starting at Hogwarts in the new term, Harry?" Draco asked as he laced his fingers through Neville's and cuddled in closer.

The evening passed pleasantly and Neville found himself enjoying hosting his friends with Draco. Christmas Eve had always been a bit lonely in the past, just he and Gran sitting around listening to the wireless or sometimes visiting his parents in hospital. It had always felt so much sadder seeing them that way at Christmas time and Neville had dreaded those visits as the years had gone on.

Sitting in his own home, which now felt like a real home thanks to all the amendments Draco had made, and listening to the conversations and laughter that permeated it felt wonderfully festive. He couldn't help but feel grateful for the man tucked into his side and was thankful that Draco would be with him for many more Christmases to come.

Ron eventually beat Snape, although it was a damn close thing, and they all gathered on the sofas and armchairs while Draco served the mulled wine he'd been agonising over for the last few days. It had to be just perfect and several batches had been vanished with a flick of the man's wand because they didn't taste _exactly_ how he wanted them to.

Apart from the strategically-placed mistletoe, which Neville had been responsible for, Draco had decorated the whole house and had done so with glee. As with all the changes the man had made, he'd made the house look amazing and Neville had found himself, on several occasions, wandering around the house with a smile on his face as he took in how wonderful it all looked.

Everyone stayed at theirs until around midnight, at which point goodbyes were said and people disappeared very merrily with season's greetings into the fireplace. Exhausted, but happily so, Draco and Neville tramped up the stairs and, without the need to say anything, made their way to Neville's room and snuggled down for the night.

It seemed to be happening more and more that Draco would spend the night in Neville's bed and Neville wasn't about to complain. Initially, Draco had only done so after they'd had sex but, more recently, he'd begun to do so regardless of whether sex entered into it. Neville usually hated sharing his sleeping space with anyone but he'd acclimatised himself to Draco's presence surprisingly quickly and now found it hard to imagine sleeping without him.

He awoke on Christmas morning to a warm body pressed against his back and a wandering hand dancing over his skin. He allowed himself to lie there with his eyes closed for a few moments, enjoying the feel of Draco's fingers moving over his torso and gently down over his hip. He sighed happily and murmured, "Good morning."

"Morning," Draco said with a smile, his breath dancing over Neville's ear. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, love."

He felt gentle kisses pressed to the back of his neck then to the skin beneath his ear as Draco whispered, "I want to fuck you."

Neville grinned and said, "Don't let me stop you," stretching contentedly as Draco's clever hands continued to tease his skin deliciously. "Want me to stay on my side?"

"Mm," Draco replied as his hand moved lower to cup Neville's backside while he continued to place gentle kisses to Neville's skin.

It was slow and tender and Neville allowed himself to give control completely to Draco as he revelled in the feel of the man so close to him. He was prepared carefully with slick fingers that entered him deeply and with no hurry, his neck and shoulders kissed with each delicate press inside him. He closed his eyes and pressed back against Draco, groaning with pleasure when he finally felt the man push inside him.

"Oh fuck yes," he murmured as Draco began to move slowly, one hand on Neville's hip as he built a wonderfully steady rhythm.

"God you feel amazing," Draco whispered in his ear. "I love how you feel around me."

"That's perfect, love. Keep it just like that."

They moved against one another like liquid, Neville reaching behind him to loop an arm around Draco's neck and draw him down into a kiss. Draco complied with a smile, pressing deeper and deeper inside Neville as their rhythm picked up slightly. Neville lost himself completely in the sensation of it all, his world narrowing to nothing but the feeling of the man inside him, the slow press against his prostate and the strong chest he was pressed against.

Draco's hand snaked over his hip and closed around his erection, stroking him languidly as he continued to thrust into him. It was perfection and Neville wanted it to last forever, to let himself be lost in Draco's actions for as long as he could. It was over too soon and he felt his pleasure build until it came to a crescendo, his orgasm a blissful release as he came with a sigh.

Draco held him close as he moved inside him, his breath hot against Neville's neck before his body stilled and he pressed his nose against Neville's skin as he shuddered his release. "That was so good," he murmured and Neville hummed his whole-hearted agreement.

"I don't think I've had a more pleasant Christmas morning," Neville said with a smile as Draco slowly pulled out and cast a cleaning charm over them both. He shifted onto his back and reached a hand up to run his fingers through Draco's hair. "Now I think I'd like to share a shower with my husband before we have to face the day."

They showered leisurely, neither of them in any rush as they weren't responsible for the day's cooking. Neville was very thankful for that fact as he didn't think he could cope with putting together a Christmas-worthy dinner whilst hosting Narcissa and Andromeda at the same time. He was nervous enough about the day as it was.

"Stop worrying, it'll be fine," Neville said as he and Draco waited in the main drawing room for their guests to arrive.

"Oh Andromeda can hold her own, I've no doubt about that, I just want us to have a nice day and for my bloody mother to behave herself," Draco said with a sigh. "This is our first Christmas together and I just…I just want everything to be perfect," he said quietly into his chest.

Neville felt his affection for the man swell inside his chest and he reached out to take Draco's hand as he pulled him gently to him. "It will be, whether your mother behaves herself or not," he said gently before tilting his head and kissing the man softly. He would never tire of kissing Draco, never tire of having him in his arms and feeling closer to the man than he'd ever felt to anyone in his entire life.

The floo roared to life and they broke apart as Andromeda stepped through, Teddy on her hip. The little boy squealed with delight when he saw Draco and struggled to be let down, toddling over to him and reaching his arms up to be picked up.

"Happy Christmas, Uncle Draco!" he said, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Happy Christmas, darling!" Draco replied while Neville greeted Andromeda with a kiss.

"All set for today?" he asked her.

"I can't say I'm not approaching with trepidation but…I shall be perfectly civil…as long as she is," Andromeda replied, and Neville could see that the woman had taken more time with her hair and make-up than she usually did and, although she was wearing muggle clothes, they were beautifully tailored and made her look effortlessly elegant.

"We're all apprehensive," Draco muttered, sweeping Teddy's sandy hair back from the little boy's forehead and looking more worried than he had done all morning.

"It'll be fine," Neville said with a conviction he didn't quite feel.

Moments later the floo sounded again and they all turned as Narcissa stepped through it with effortless elegance. She was looking utterly striking in navy blue robes with her hair piled in an intricate style and her make-up flawless. She eyed everyone with an imperious air and Neville wanted to push the woman back through the fireplace and tell her to come back when she could behave herself.

Instead, he plastered a smile on his face and said, "Narcissa, lovely to see you. Merry Christmas."

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Merry Christmas. Thank you very much for having me." She glanced over to Andromeda and said coolly, "Andromeda."

"Narcissa," Andromeda replied, her shoulders squared.

"And this must be…Edward…I assume?" Narcissa, looking across the room at Draco who still had Teddy perched happily on his hip.

"This is Teddy," Draco said. "Your great nephew," he added pointedly. "We were just about to go into the den and let him open his presents. The elves will be serving champagne and canapes, then we can start dinner."

Draco indicated for Andromeda to follow him as he carried Teddy out of the room and Neville took the opportunity to apprehend Narcissa before they joined them. "Just so we're clear," he said in a firm voice, "this is my house and Andromeda and Teddy are my guests. If there's any unpleasantness today they won't be the ones who are asked to leave."

She raised an eyebrow as she tilted her chin upwards and said, "My my, Neville, aren't we forceful when we want to be?"

"I don't want any misunderstandings, Narcissa. You'll behave yourself or you'll leave, those are your choices. It's up to you whether or not you want to spoil your son's Christmas."

He turned on his heel and crossed the foyer into the den, able to feel Narcissa's glare burning into the back of his head. He didn't care; he'd had enough of the woman's machinations and her superior attitude. She wasn't going to ruin Christmas, not if he could help it.

They sat and let Teddy open his presents, Narcissa watching the proceedings with an air of affected boredom. It was clear she wasn't going to deign to do anything as drastic as smiling and Teddy kept eyeing her with confused concern, wondering who this strange woman was who watched him with something close to disdain.

"He's a metamorphagus, I suppose?" Narcissa asked as she watched Teddy's hair turn from blue to magenta and took a sip of her champagne.

"Yes, as his mother was," Andromeda replied. "He's showing signs far earlier than she did, we'll have to keep an eye on his magic."

"He's going to be a powerful one, aren't you, Pup?" Draco asked the little boy as he wound the mechanism on the toy hippogriff and let it dance across the floor.

"Indeed," Narcissa said with a dismissive sniff.

Andromeda cleared her throat and said, "Are you well, Narcissa?

"Quite well, thank you."

Seeing that there was no further conversation forthcoming, Andromeda rolled her eyes and said to Neville, "I understand you're to give an interview to one of the Herbology journals in the New Year?"

"Not just any journal," Draco interjected with a proud smile, "the most prestigious one in the industry. They've been clamouring for him for weeks."

Neville smiled and said, "Draco's my loudest champion."

"How sweet," Narcissa said with a mocking smile and Neville watched as Draco's nostrils flared with anger.

"It is," Neville said, trying to keep his voice calm. "You have no idea how invaluable the support of one's husband can be."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco hide his face as he cuddled Teddy and took a cold kind of pleasure in seeing the sour look that crossed Narcissa's face.

"Well," the woman said icily, "if you need such propping up then I suppose it's nice my son can provide that. A shame you don't have the confidence in your own abilities."

"Mother," Draco said with a sigh.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Neville said, already wishing the day was over.

"And what are the offerings for today's meal?" Narcissa asked as they all moved into the dining room.

"Fucking poison at this rate," Neville whispered under his breath as he shared a look with Draco and chose to refrain from answering the woman directly.

They settled around the table and Neville watched as Narcissa sniffed disdainfully at the wine and looked at her starter as though she'd been offered food from the bin. He ignored her and instead asked Andromeda about the charity work she'd been doing with the youth groups in her area. Narcissa listened with an expression of condescending derision, her feelings about the woman's endeavours perfectly plain in her features.

She picked at her food and deigned to sip her wine but she sat with an air of affected boredom that grated more and more on Neville's nerves. He was prepared to stand it, for Draco's sake, but he couldn't wait until he could see the back of the wretched woman.

"Well," said Andromeda, after the meal was finished, "it's hard to believe you two will have been married a year in March."

"Time really does fly," Neville said dryly as he smiled at Draco.

"It'll go before you know it," Andromeda said as she cleaned Teddy's face. "Ted and I were married nearly 30 years. I don't know where all that time went."

Narcissa made a noise that sounded rather like a scoff and Andromeda looked up at her sharply. "Something to say?" she asked, her expression hard.

"Oh no, not at all," Narcissa replied with a disingenuous smile. "I'm sure you and… _Ted_ were very happy together. He must have been…wonderful."

"Get out," came Draco's voice from the other end of the table, quiet but firm, not a quiver of anger but Neville could see it simmering below the surface.

"I beg your pardon?" Narcissa asked, looking shocked.

"I said get out," Draco repeated.

"Draco – "

"You were invited here as a guest on the condition that you could act like a civilised human being. It seems that's impossible for you and so I'd like you leave my home. You won't be welcome in it until you've learnt how to treat people."

"Draco, you can't mean – "

"Please don't make me repeat myself," Draco said, his voice still perfectly calm and his manner poised. "I'd hate to have to remove you by force and it would be better for both our sakes of you left quietly and with dignity."

Narcissa glared down the table at him, her pale cheeks unattractively flushed. "Fine," she spat, throwing down her napkin on the table. "I wouldn't want to spend much longer in this kind of company anyway."

She stood and looked down at Draco, clearly expecting him to retract what he had said, but he simply stared back, his expression implacable. Seeing that nothing was forthcoming, she stormed out of the room and they heard the floo go moments later.

"I'm so sorry, Andromeda," Draco said, looking as though he might be sick.

Neville got up from his seat and wrapped his arm around the man's shoulders, pulling him tightly against him as Draco rested his head on Neville's hip with a sigh.

"Don't apologise, sweetheart," Andromeda said with a sad smile. "I expected no less from her. I'm only sorry for your sake."

"I should never have invited her."

"You did your best by her, love," Neville said gently. "I'm sure she'll come around eventually."

"Until she does I want nothing more to do with her," Draco said, then looked up at Neville. "This is our home, I don't want to bring that kind of unpleasantness into it."

Neville leant down and pressed a kiss to the man's forehead and said, "You did the right thing. I'm proud of you for standing up to her."

Draco smiled then took a deep breath and said, "Right folks, let's try and salvage the rest of our Christmas."

The rest of the day passed pleasantly and the atmosphere felt much clearer for the lack of Narcissa's presence. Neville knew that the decision to throw her out was weighing heavily on Draco but both of them knew that it was the only thing he could have done. The woman was a bully and needed a firm hand; it was just a shame that she had managed to cast a shadow over their Christmas.

Draco distracted himself with Teddy and Neville could see that the little boy helped to soothe away the hurt Narcissa had caused. He was determined to give his cousin a magical Christmas and did everything he could to make the day memorable for him. Neville could only imagine how the man would be with their own children when the time came and he found himself looking forward to that future more than he could say.

Andromeda and Teddy stayed until an hour past Teddy's bedtime, the day having passed pleasantly in spite of the trouble Narcissa had brought with her. It had left a nasty taste in all their mouths but they'd managed to put it to one side and enjoy themselves, nevertheless.

"I knew she'd ruin it somehow," Draco said as he and Neville sat in the den close to midnight sharing a particularly good brandy.

"Put her out of your mind, love. She was determined to be difficult but I think it will have shocked her to have been told off. She's not used to that."

Draco scoffed. "No, she bloody well isn't. It's time she had to face up to the consequences of her behaviour, time she realised that she's not in control of everything…especially my life."

Neville smiled and said, "I think you proved that pretty well today."

"Well," Draco said, taking a swig of his drink, "maybe one day she'll learn how to behave like a reasonable human being. Until she can I meant what I said – she won't be welcome here."

"If that's your choice then I respect it."

There was silence for a moment and Neville decided that it might be the right time to present Draco with a little something he'd been keeping back for the last couple of days. He got up and extracted a scroll from the table in the corner and came back to the sofa, handing it to Draco as he sat back down.

"What's this?" Draco asked.

"The Ashwagandha's been classified, thought you might like to see what I called it."

Draco unrolled the scroll and scanned the paper, Neville smiling when he saw the man's expression. Draco looked back up at him and said softly, "Ashwagandha Draconis?"

"I thought it a fitting name."

"Oh Nev," Draco said, holding the paper reverently and looking at the name with a smile. "This is…I don't know what to say. No one's ever…" He cleared his throat and said, "I'm truly touched."

Neville leant forward and met Draco in a tender kiss, their lips a soft press against one another. "Merry Christmas, love," he whispered.

Draco smiled and said with a happy sigh, "Merry Christmas, darling."

* * *

"So you're really selling this place?" Neville asked George as midnight approached at the man's New Year's Eve party.

"Yep," George said as he took a swig of his beer. "Sev's selling Spinner's End too and we're going to buy somewhere together."

"Any idea where yet?"

George shook his head. "Mum wants us to move closer to her but I'm not a huge fan of the countryside. Sev would choose somewhere in the heart of a mountain range in Outer Mongolia if he had his way but I'm sure we'll find a compromise."

Neville grinned and said, "It makes the mind boggle; you setting up home with Severus Snape of all people."

"Bloody mental, isn't it? Who'd have thought we'd be the ones to end up with a pair of Slytherins?"

Neville looked across the room, where Draco was standing with Ron and Ginny, laughing at something Ron was saying, and couldn't help smiling. The man looked so handsome and Neville had had a job keeping his hands to himself most of the night.

"I can't say I have any complaints about my current situation," Neville said, his smile widening as Draco looked over at him and met his eyes.

"No, I can bloody well see that," George said, giving Neville's shoulder a knock. "Bit of a change from where you were in March, isn't it?"

Neville laughed and said, "Isn't it just? That seems like a distant memory now."

"Dare it be said that you're happy, Nev?"

Neville tore his eyes away from Draco and looked at George. "Seems like a reasonable conclusion to me."

"Oi, everyone!" Harry shouted over the din of multiple conversations. "It's nearly midnight. Grab the person you're kissing and get ready!"

"That's my cue to go and accost Sev," George said with a wink.

"He'll hex you," Neville warned.

"It's worth it."

Everyone began migrating to their partners, those without coupling up with friends, Neville laughing as Ginny collared Blaise, whose boyfriend had been unable to attend. He wrapped an arm around Draco's waist as the man came to stand next to him and said, "You didn't fancy getting a kiss from someone else then?"

"Well, I did quite fancy having a snog with Ron but Harry's a territorial bastard. I decided to settle for you."

"I'm honoured."

"This is it, folks!" Harry shouted, apparently having appointed himself the administrator of the countdown.

He began and everyone joined in, congratulating each other and sharing kisses when they reached one. Neville wrapped Draco up in his arms and kissed him soundly, one hand tangling in the man's blond tresses as he revelled in a kiss that was as passionate as they would allow themselves in front of other people.

"Guys! Guys, if I could have your attention," Ron said when everything died down and everyone directed their attention towards him.

"Oh Merlin. You're not going to make a speech, are you?" George groaned as he tucked himself into Severus' side.

"Shut up, you pillock and don't interrupt me," Ron said with a grin. He turned towards Harry and Neville noticed that the man's ears had gone slightly pink. He took a deep breath and said, "Harry, there's something I want to say to you. We've been friends since we were 11 and we've been through some…well…some pretty incredible things together. You make me happier than I ever thought possible and being your boyfriend has been a privilege I hope to one day deserve."

He paused and then lowered himself to one knee, Harry's eyes going wide as he did so. "Harry, there's only one thing I can of that would be better than being your boyfriend and that's being your husband. So…I wondered…if you'd marry me?"

Harry's hands flew to his mouth as he stared at Ron in shock, everyone watching with bated breath. "Oh Ron," he whispered. "Of course I will! Bloody hell!"

Ron scrambled to his feet and wrapped Harry up in a great bear hug as the room erupted into applause, everyone grinning from ear to ear. As he watched his friends, Neville couldn't help but feel a slight pang of regret that he had never had the opportunity to propose to Draco. He'd never been able to declare himself the way Ron had done and their union had begun as more of a legal proceeding than anything. He found himself lamenting the total absence of romance in the start of their marriage and the fact that it had begun so clinically.

He gave himself a shake and joined in with everyone else congratulating his friends, laughing at Harry's stunned expression and Ron's relief. "As if he would have said no," Neville said as he clapped Ron on the shoulder.

"You never know. He might be sick of me!"

"No," Harry said with a wide grin. "Looks like I'm daft enough to shackle myself to him indefinitely."

The celebrations continued long into the night, everyone on a high from the engagement, and it was getting on for 3am by the time Draco and Neville returned home. "I shouldn't have had that last glass of wine," Neville said with a groan.

Draco smiled and said, "Well I did try to tell you but you weren't to be reasoned with."

Neville laughed and pulled his jumper off over his head, nearly getting stuck in the process. "Well," he said, finally emerging, "Ron and Harry engaged."

"Yes, it's lovely news," Draco said, the smile he gave Neville not quite reaching his eyes.

Neville nodded, his brain a little fuzzy and not really able to discern what it was he was seeing in the man's face. "It got me thinking," he began.

"I know," Draco interrupted, drawing his arms around himself, his expression sad. "I saw your face when Ron proposed, I saw what you were thinking."

Neville frowned, not sure why Draco seemed so withdrawn all of a sudden and was about to tell him what had been on his mind when Draco continued, "I could see you standing there, wishing you'd been able to that, that you'd had the opportunity to propose to someone."

 _No_ , Neville thought, _not to someone, to you. I wanted to be able to ask you freely and for you to accept me_.

The words wouldn't come though and Draco gave him a sad smile before he turned and left the room. Neville stood, stunned, for a moment before his brain finally kicked into gear and he followed Draco out of the den and up the stairs. He apprehended the man just as he was about to disappear into his bedroom and was about to correct the man's misapprehension but Draco had other ideas.

"You know what?" the man said, looking as though he was steeling himself for a confrontation. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter that you don't love me because…because I love you enough for both of us."

"Drake – "

"No! No, it's alright. You don't have to say anything, you don't have to try and make me feel better. I've been kidding myself these last few months that you felt the same way I did but…it's just you being you. You're kind and gentle and so caring that I was able to fool myself into believing it was love but I know it isn't. I know you were forced into this bloody marriage and you've made the best of it, Merlin knows. So…fine…it's fine that you don't love me but…I love you and I think…I think we'll be able to build a happy marriage. I think I can make you happy."

"Oh love," Neville said softly, wondering how much more of an idiot he could possibly be. "This is all my fault. I should have said something sooner but I thought…I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" Draco asked with a frown.

"Drake," Neville said with a smile, stepping closer, "are you really completely blind to the fact that I'm head over heels in love with you?"

Draco looked at him, his eyes scanning Neville's face as though he was trying to discern any deception. "Don't say it if it isn't true," he whispered eventually. "Don't say it because you think you should."

"I love you," Neville said firmly. "Whatever disappointment you might have seen in my face tonight was solely down to the fact that I regretted that I'd never been able to propose to you, that I'd never been able to show you that you were my choice and I could declare it to everyone."

"Do you really mean it?" Draco asked, his cheeks flushed and his eyes beginning to swim with tears.

"Of course I do, you daft sod," Neville said with a laugh. "I'm sorry I haven't shown it better or that I didn't just tell you the second I began to realise what I was feeling but…I've never been very good at saying what I feel." He took Draco's hands in his own and said, "I wish our marriage had begun differently, I wish we had the certainty of knowing that we chose each other but we're here now. I want to build a future with you and I want to do it with neither of us in any doubt that it's built on love."

Draco let out a breath of relief then flung his arms around Neville's neck and held onto him tightly, Neville bringing his arms up to circle the man's waist and hugging him back with a smile. "I love you," Draco whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Neville murmured gently as he reached his hand up to thread his fingers through the man's hair. "I always will. It seems we'll never be rid of each other."

Draco laughed into his shoulder and held on even tighter, saying, "I can live with that, Nev. I can live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sob! Ah, just the epilogue to go now, folks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_March 2020  
_

Neville's hand travelled the length of Draco's arm until his fingers twined through his husband's, pressing the man's hand against the glass of the shower as he kissed his neck, thrusting inside him again and again. Their breathing was harsh and ragged as they drew closer to the edge and Neville closed his eyes as he pressed harder against Draco.

"Oh Nev," Draco moaned in a whisper. "Fuck yes. Just like that. Oh God, don't stop."

"No plans to, my love," Neville replied as he gripped Draco's hip firmly with his free hand and thrust a little deeper. "Touch yourself, darling," he murmured into the man's ear. "Let me see you come."

Draco groaned and wrapped a hand around his erection, still bracing himself against the wall of the shower as Neville continued to pound into him. Neville felt the man's muscles clench around him and pleasure began to pool in his groin. "Oh baby, you feel fucking incredible," he said with a sigh, wondering how, in 20 years, he had never once tired of making love to his husband.

Draco's breathing sped up and his hand moved faster on his prick, his eyes closed as his lips parted and he came with a moan, which was still, after all these years, one of the sexiest things Neville had ever heard. He watched the pleasure in his husband's expression and thrust hard a couple of times before he came as well, spending himself inside Draco's body and letting his head rest on the man's shoulder.

"You're such a terrible influence," he groaned against the man's skin. "We were meant to be showering together to save time."

Draco laughed and said, "You knew exactly what you were getting into. Don't complain."

Neville withdrew carefully from the man's body and Draco cast a quick cleaning charm before he turned around and looped his arms around the man's neck. "We'll be late at this rate," Neville said as he allowed his hands to roam over the body he knew so well.

"They'll wait," Draco said with a smile as he pressed every inch of his skin against Neville's.

"Darling, it's _our_ anniversary party," Neville said, amused.

"Exactly. Our party so we get to be late if we want to be."

"You're terrible."

"You married me."

"I was forced to."

"Git."

"Brat."

They swept one another up in a kiss and eventually used the shower for its intended purpose before reluctantly stepping out and getting dressed. They were holding a party at the manor for their 20th wedding anniversary and they were indeed in great danger of being late for it.

"Will I do?" Draco asked, turning away from the mirror and facing Neville.

"I suppose, until a better offer comes along," Neville said with a grin.

"You haven't had one in 20 years," Draco said, grabbing Neville's tie and pulling him close.

"I'm unlikely to, my love."

There was a knock at the door and they both turned their heads as it opened and a blond head peeped through. "Oh good! You _are_ dressed, I was beginning to wonder. Are you coming down? People will be arriving soon."

Neville smiled at his daughter and said, "Just coming, sweetheart. Where's your sister?"

"Where do you think? Organising the elves and bossing everyone around. Who do you think told me to come up here and check on you?"

"That's my girl," Draco said with a laugh.

"Anyone would think she was older," Maddie said with a tut. "She orders me about like a bloody General."

"Language," Neville admonished and the girl scoffed.

"As if I haven't heard you say much worse."

"She's got you there, darling," Draco said, winking at his daughter. "We'll be right down, sweetheart. I take it the boys are already here?"

"Of course," Maddie said with a smile. "Winding Alina up and teasing her for thinking she's in charge. She's starting to get stressed because they're eating their way through the canapés. I don't know what she expects – they are Uncle Ron's sons, after all. I'd better go and play referee; they're probably arguing again. See you down there, oh and Dad – that tie's horrible. Wear the green one."

She disappeared and Neville turned back to look at Draco. "And she has the gall to say Alina's the bossy one," he said, shaking his head.

"She's right. That tie _is_ horrible."

After reluctantly changing (Neville knew arguing with his husband and his daughter was futile), he and Draco made their way downstairs and found the kids in the kitchen, Alina standing with her hands on her hips and glaring at two teenage boys, both of whom resembled hamsters with full cheeks.

"Dad! Pa!" she said, clocking sight of them in the doorway. "Will you tell these two to stop eating the food? There'll be none left for the guests!"

Draco snorted and said, "As if we hadn't planned for these two being in attendance. There'll be plenty to go around, darling. Don't worry."

"When are your folks getting here?" Neville asked the boys.

"Any minute now," Liam said around a mouthful of food.

"Dad's got a case with Uncle Bill but they both promised to be on time," Dominic added, surveying the trays of food on the table in front of him.

"Pa will string them up by their balls if they're not," Liam said with a grin, one that was mirrored by his twin.

"You have such a way with words," Maddie said, rolling her eyes.

"Just repeating what Pa said this morning."

"Your pa's not exactly known for his time-keeping," Draco pointed out with a smile and Liam smirked at him.

"And yet here me and Dom are, bright and early. You can always count on us!"

"Count on you to scoff your faces," Alina said, looking perturbed. "Come on, both of you! Out. I don't want your mucky paws all over the food. Other people have to eat this, you know!"

She began shooing them and, knowing it was far easier to just do as she said, the boys let themselves be herded out of the kitchen, Alina close behind to make sure they didn't make a retreat. Maddie followed and turned back to her fathers, saying, "I can't wait until I can leave home."

Draco laughed and said to Neville, "She's been saying that since she was five."

"She takes after you, my love."

It was a family joke that although Alina looked the spitting image of Neville, she was Draco's daughter through and through, while Maddie, who was fair and delicate, had far more of Neville's personality. They were only 18 months apart in age, Alina having turned 14 the previous December and Maddie just a couple months shy of 16.

Ron and Harry's twins, Liam and Dominic, were 15 and almost permanent fixtures in Neville and Draco's home. The four children had been friends almost since birth and, although they were all in separate years and houses at school, they were a tight foursome who regarded each other as siblings. Maddie, despite protests that Alina was the bossy one, was very firmly in charge of their group and the other three usually fell in line with what she said.

The twins were affable, easy-going boys with a lovely sense of mischief and fun that usually had everyone smiling. They were identical but took pains to differentiate themselves from one another and dressed differently, with Liam favouring slightly longer hair and Dom keeping his short. Dom had a quieter, gentler nature, often reining in his twin when necessary, while Liam was the more outgoing of the two.

"Sounds like the floo," Neville said as he could hear voices drifting through the foyer. "Let's go and greet our guests."

"Do we have to pretend to be a happily married couple like the old days?" Draco asked as he wrapped an arm around Neville's waist.

"Yes, my love. I'm afraid so. Put your best game-face on, we don't want everyone knowing how miserable our marriage is."

They found Ron and Harry in the den, Bill there with them and grinning at them both. "I told you I'd be on time," Ron was saying. "It's you who's always late," he told his husband.

"I'm here, aren't I? Exactly when I said I would be."

"Aren't these two the picture of wedded bliss?" Bill asked with a smile as they all greeted one another.

"Just because I adore the speccy git doesn't mean I can't tell him when he's being a prat," Ron said, slinging an arm around his husband's shoulders.

"Go through to the main parlour," Draco said, shaking his head fondly. "Everyone else should be arriving soon."

"I take it our children are already here?" Harry asked as they made their way through.

"Of course," Neville replied. "Eating us out of house and home as usual."

"Weasleys through and through," Harry said with a sigh. "I mean, to look at them you wouldn't think I'd had any hand in their creation at all."

The guests began steadily arriving and soon the house was full. Neville was caught in a whirlwind of greetings and hugs, his face beginning to ache from all the smiling he was doing. All their friends and family had been invited, which, these days, also included partners and children, and there were many people in attendance they'd met over the years in their business capacity whom they had become close to.

After their initial success with the Ashwagandha, Neville and Draco had formed their own company, which specialised in potions for mental health issues. Neville grew and cultivated the plants and Draco made the potions; it was a partnership that worked perfectly and they were the most highly-regarded people in their field worldwide. They had had great success over the years and had revolutionised the treatment of mental health. Their business had grown and they were now in charge of an ever-growing staff and had premises in Britain and Central Europe.

It could sometimes be trying working together as well as living together but their two different fields enabled them to maintain enough distance and they had strict rules in place for when they were being business partners as opposed to spouses. They never brought work home with them and any disagreements they might have had weren't allowed to cross the threshold at the end of the day.

When the girls had been younger, they had been able to work from the manor and split the childcare between them but as they'd grown, along with the business, they'd had to juggle things and had taken great pains to make sure their family life didn't suffer for it. It had been easier when the girls had gone to Hogwarts but it didn't change the fact that both men missed their daughters and looked forward to having them home.

"Ah! There they are, late as usual!" Neville said as he spied George and Severus making their way through the foyer. "Severus, you were supposed to be a good influence on this one, he wasn't supposed to corrupt you."

Severus smirked and said, "I've given up fighting. After nearly 22 years he's a lost cause."

"I do wish you wouldn't besmirch my name, darling," George said with a grin. "And if we're late it's _your_ fault," he added, wiggling his eyebrows at the man.

"I don't want to know," Neville said, holding up his hand. "I _never_ want to know."

"Where are my goddaughters?" Severus asked.

"And my horrible nephews?" George added.

"Oh they're all around here somewhere," Neville replied, giving the crowd a quick scan. "All the cousins have turned up so no doubt they're all out in the garden causing chaos."

George and Severus had decided against children but they were proud uncles and godparents to the children that had come along over the years. Bill and Fleur had two girls and Percy and his wife had one of each. Ginny had married an American quidditch player and they had two boys while Hermione had married a fellow civil rights activist from Germany and they had one boy. It was nice for Neville and Draco, both only children, to have so many cousins for their own children, to provide them with the kind of family life that neither of them had had.

"Did she turn up?" George asked, looking around the room.

"No," Neville said, shaking his head with a sigh. "Drake hasn't mentioned it and I'm not going to say anything. The woman seems determined to make a point."

"That's Narcissa for you," Severus said with a look of disapproval.

"It's like she's angry at us for being happy. I can't work the woman out."

They hadn't seen much of Narcissa over the years and she had become more and more difficult as time had gone on. She had minimal contact with her granddaughters and visits were far and few between. Draco had remained largely silent on the issue and Neville never wanted to push him. Over the years, Andromeda had become more of a mother to him and she was a far better grandmother to their daughters than Narcissa would ever be.

"Hello you two!" Draco said, appearing from the kitchen. "I knew you'd be late."

"We've already had that conversation, love," Neville said as Draco exchanged hugs with the two men.

"Oh do go and say hello to the girls. They've been asking after you all day. Maddie wants to talk to you about her Potions OWL. Apparently my opinion isn't good enough," Draco said with a huff. "I'm only a world-renowned Potions Master, after all."

"I'll always be the best," Severus said smoothly and Draco gave him a thump on the arm.

"Oi!" George said, pulling Severus close. "He's an old man, watch it!"

"Less of the old, you little git," Severus said with a growl.

"Come on, let's go and find the girls and you can bore everyone rigid with your potions talk."

George dragged Severus off and Draco and Neville watched them go with a smile. They had a happy marriage, despite the hardships they'd both been through and, although they had their struggles, they'd come through them together and lived a quiet, content life.

"Teddy's here," Draco said, turning back to face Neville, his expression fond.

"Oh I'm so glad he's made it."

Draco led Neville through into the den where Teddy was in the middle of being hugged tightly by Ron and Harry, the latter who was saying, "Oh look at my boy. Isn't he handsome?"

"Uncle Harry," Teddy said with a laugh, trying to bat his godfather away. "You're such a dork."

"But you are! And nearly 22, I can't believe it."

"And taller than all of us too," Ron said with a grin.

"Not me, not yet," Neville said, pushing the others out of the way and wrapping Teddy up in a hug. "Not far off though by the looks of things."

"Hi Uncle Nev," Teddy said, giving him a big squeeze. "Happy anniversary."

"Thank you, sweetheart. How are you? You're looking well," Neville said, holding him at arm's length and getting a good look at him.

"I'm great," Teddy said with a smile, running his hands through his turquoise hair and brushing it back from his face. "The apprenticeship's going well but it's bloody hard work."

"Is your aunt working you too hard?" Neville asked and Teddy grinned at him.

"You know Auntie Hermione," he replied. "She's working me like a dog and making sure everyone knows there's no favouritism involved. It's great though, I'm getting such amazing experience. I'd love to be taken on permanently."

"I'm sure you will be, sweetheart," Harry said with a proud smile. "You're so clever."

"Oh to be so adored," Draco said wryly while Teddy blushed. He was, of course, the worst of them and doted on Teddy terribly.

"Teddy!" came Liam's voice as he raced into the room and barrelled into the man, knocking everyone out of the way in the process. "Oh it's so good to see you, it's been ages!"

"It's been a month," Teddy replied with a laugh as he tried to free himself from Liam's enthusiastic hug. "Get off me, you great big thug!"

Teddy was the honorary big brother to all the children and they all idolised him. He had maintained a close relationship with Harry and Draco throughout the years and their families by extension. He had been included in family holidays and had marked all special occasions with them, the kids absolutely giddy whenever he was around, especially now he was an adult and was seen as devastatingly cool.

"Come on, Ted," Liam said, giving Teddy's arm a tug. "We're organising a quidditch game."

"But I'm hopeless," Teddy protested.

"That's why we want you to referee. No one actually wants you on their team."

"Charming," Teddy said with a snort.

"Just a second," Harry said, collaring his son. "Just a friendly match, yes?"

"Of course, Pa," Liam said with a grin. "What do you take me for?"

"You don't really want me to answer that, do you?"

"Why don't you join us? See if your flying skills are up to scratch. Or are you afraid you'll be beaten by a bunch of kids, old man?" Liam teased.

"I'm 39!" Harry protested.

"Put your money where your mouth is."

"Right, I bloody well will. Come with me, you little git. Let's go and get the brooms from home, there won't be enough here."

"Dom's already gone. Come on then, try your luck and see if anyone wants a pensioner on their team."

"You're a cheeky sod," Harry said as he, Liam and Teddy left the den, Liam still teasing his father as they went.

"Is he still set on a quidditch career?" Draco asked Ron, and the man nodded.

"Oh yes. He wants to follow in his aunt's footsteps. I must say, he's a bloody fantastic Chaser. Ravenclaw haven't lost a single game since September. We've told him that he needs to focus on his OWLs next year and then we can think about talking to scouts and agents but…he's so bloody minded. He's totally fixated on playing professionally."

"He is a wonderful player," Draco said as he grabbed a bottle of champagne from a floating tray and topped everyone's glasses up. "I have no doubt he could go all the way to the top."

The evening continued pleasantly and Neville popped his head outside every now and again to check on the quidditch game. Teddy was trying to keep order, which was a futile endeavour as Liam played to win, whatever the cost, and Alina played dirty no matter how many times she was reprimanded for it. Harry and Ginny were playing, acting as Seekers for each team and they were revelling in good-natured rivalry.

He moved through the house, making sure to spend equal amounts of time with his guests and making sure everyone was well-fed and watered. He was thrilled to see Nikhil, who had turned up arm-in-arm with Blaise, much to Draco's delight. The two men had become friends over the years, meeting many moons ago at Maddie's christening, and Draco was convinced they'd make a good couple, neither men having had much success in the relationship department.

Timing had never been on their side, though, and one had always been attached while the other was single but, it seemed, the stars had finally aligned for them. They made a very striking couple and Neville spent a pleasant half an hour catching up with them both.

He saw Draco sitting quietly with Andromeda and waved at them on his way to join a group of colleagues. The woman had been a welcome fixture in their lives and had been a mother-figure to both of them and a devoted grandmother to their daughters. She had stepped in to fill the role Narcissa should have taken and had shown Neville and Draco so much maternal affection and nurturing that they had both grown to love her dearly as the years had gone on.

The evening passed in a happy blur. Neville and Draco were used to playing host as their place was the biggest and most accommodating. Draco had spent years getting it exactly how he wanted and Neville now loved the place more than he had ever imagined he could. Together they had banished the ghosts that had haunted it and had replaced all the sadness within its walls with the happiness of raising their family and creating their own memories.

Rather than standing as a testament to Neville's lonely childhood, the house now served as a reminder of how happy his life had been. It was the place he and Draco had renewed their wedding vows, where they had brought their daughters home from the hospital and where they had watched them grown into the brilliant young women they were becoming. It was home and Neville loved it.

"My son and your daughter are absolute monsters," Harry said with a groan as he collapsed on the sofa in the den next to Neville. "Liam was right; 39 is too old to play quidditch. I'm shattered."

"You're nearly 40," Neville pointed out with a grin.

"Don't remind me."

"You still look like a teenager, darling," Ron said as he came to sit on the arm of the sofa, resting his hand between Harry's shoulder blades.

"I don't bloody feel like one," Harry said with a laugh. "I blame the twins; they'd age anyone."

"I heard that!" came Liam's voice as he walked past. "And you're just a sore loser; it's not my fault I beat you soundly."

"Little git," Harry called after him with a smile. "We could still have them adopted, you know," he said, looking up at Ron.

"No one would have them."

"You adore them," Andromeda said with a smile as she came in bearing a tea tray.

"Oh, Andromeda! You didn't have to do that, you're a guest!" Neville protested as she began to pour them all tea.

"Don't be daft, dear. I'm quite capable of making a pot of tea. I'm afraid I simply can't handle my champagne the way I used to these days."

"You and me both," Harry said with a despairing shake of his head.

"How are things at the university, Harry?" Andromeda asked and Harry smiled as he piled sugar in his tea.

"Busy, as ever. Even more so now I'm trying to negotiate a new contract."

"Oh? What for?"

"Kingsley's trying to recruit me to come in and train aurors on the advanced placement course. I could do it, in theory, but I need to re-work my current schedule."

Harry had taught at Hogwarts for ten years and had decided to branch out when all the children were nearing attendance there. He had no desire to teach his own children, or all the children he regarded as nieces and nephews, and so had become a lecturer at one of the most prestigious universities in Europe teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts.

He had combined his teaching career with one in academia and had a very prominent standing within the DADA community, having published a number of books and written extensively on the subject. Kingsley had been after him to come and train his aurors in specialised defence magic for years and Harry had been tempted but his work/life balance was always important to him and he refused to stretch himself too thinly.

Ron had set up a curse-breaking business with Bill and he adored his job. His sharp, analytical mind loved solving a problem and Bill's creativity forged solutions that few would think of. Dominic seemed intent on following in his father and uncle's footsteps and had his heart set on apprenticing with them when he was finished with school. He was the only one who could beat Ron in a game of chess and he excelled at Charms and Transfiguration.

"You know you're going end up training the aurors, love," Ron said with an indulgent smile. "You've been itching to do it for years."

Harry grinned and said, "I'll admit it's true. I've loved teaching at university level but the advanced aurors…that would be something else. I could also affect change from within the ministry, really have an impact on policy."

"If anyone could it would be you," Neville said. "No one has the skill and knowledge you do."

"Nah mate," Ron said, pulling Harry closer. "He's an idiot. Only got lucky killing Voldemort because the blighter wasn't looking at the time. Caught him off guard. He just used big words in all his books so no one knows what he's on about."

"I could divorce you, you know," Harry said, looking up at his husband. "I'm young enough to still be a catch in the singles market."

"Dream on, darling. You're mine for life."

"Oh, found you, Uncle Nev," Teddy said as he poked his head around the door. "Just came to say goodbye."

"You're not leaving already, are you?" Neville asked, glancing up at the clock on the mantlepiece to see that it was, in fact, nearing 11 o' clock.

Teddy flushed and said, "I um…I'm meant to go and see someone."

"Ask him about his girlfriend!" came Maddie's voice down the hallway, followed by Liam, saying,

"Yeah, ask him! He won't let any of us meet her."

"You'll bloody well scare her off," Teddy said over his shoulder, glaring at his cousins.

"She'll have to learn to love us if she's going to be part of the family," Liam replied and swiftly ducked out of the way of Teddy's badly-aimed smack.

Teddy looked back to Neville and the others and said sheepishly, "I'll introduce you all soon…probably. Thanks for the party, Uncle Nev. It's been great."

"Come and see us soon, sweetheart. We all miss you."

"Will do," Teddy said with his delightfully boyish grin. "I'll see you tomorrow, Gran. I'll be round in time for lunch."

"You always are," Andromeda said with a fond smile as Teddy waved them all goodbye and disappeared, Liam and Maddie catcalling after him.

Eventually the guests all began to call it a night and Neville and Draco found themselves saying a multitude of goodbyes and thanking them all for coming. It warmed Neville's heart to think of the people they had surrounded themselves with over the years, to think of how much they all meant to him and his family. As usual, it ended with Harry, Ron and the twins still there as the last of the food and drink was polished off.

"20 years," Harry said with a sigh. "I can hardly believe it."

"Do you remember his face as he sat in our flat on his wedding morning?" Ron asked with a snort. "I thought he was going to be sick."

"Poor old Drake didn't look much better," Harry replied. "He was white as a sheet when we walked into that ministry suite."

"I think it's terribly romantic," Alina said, looking up from the game of exploding snap she was playing with Dom.

"Oh well your father and I will force you into an arranged marriage when you're 18. See how romantic you find it then," Draco said dryly.

"Amusing, Pa," Alina said, rolling her eyes.

"She's going to marry me, aren't you, Al?" Liam said with a grin and she looked over at him with an expression that would have put Narcissa in the shade.

"Not if you were the last man on earth."

"You could hurt a fella's ego, you know."

"Not yours," Harry said, reaching out and giving his son a nudge with his foot. "Thicker skin than a rhino, you."

"I'm very sensitive, I'll have you know," Liam protested. "Why, just the other day I was in tears!"

"And that was trying Uncle Drake's cooking," Dom chimed in, Liam joining in and finishing the sentence with him as they smiled broadly at the family joke.

"My cooking isn't that bad!" Draco said in affront. "Darling," he said, turning round on the sofa to get a proper look at Neville, "tell them my cooking is alright. You liked that…pasta thingy I made the other week, didn't you?"

Neville cleared his throat and glanced around at the others, who were all looking at him expectantly, and said, "Well…it was very…creative, my love."

"You said you liked it!"

"You used it as fertiliser, didn't you?" Maddie asked with a devious smile. "I've never seen the Devil's Snare grow so quickly."

"You git!" Draco said, picking up a cushion and hitting Neville with it while the man tried to defend himself as he laughed.

"See," Liam said, placing his hands behind his head and stretching, "married life isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"We'd best be off if these two are going to have a domestic," Ron said.

"Yep, come on you two," Harry said to the boys. "Say your goodbyes and we'll get off home."

Several hugs and promises of meeting up the following weekend while the kids were still on their Easter holidays, Harry and Ron disappeared through the floo with the twins in tow. "Time you two were in bed," Neville told the girls. "Go on, up you go."

"Good party tonight, you two," Maddie said, as she gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. "Happy anniversary."

"Yeah, happy anniversary," Alina echoed with a smile. "You two really are quite sickening sometimes."

"You say the sweetest things, darling," Draco said as the girls left the room, their heads already bent together in conversation.

Being so near in age, they were very close to one another and were often more like friends than sisters. They were, however, capable of fighting like cat and dog and their arguments over the years had, at times, been explosive. Neville and Draco had had to learn to mediate their fallouts and sometimes both men had been glad the girls had been away at Hogwarts and other people could deal with their dramas.

"20 years married," Neville said with a happy sigh as he reached out and took hold of Draco's hand, pulling him gently into his arms.

"Did you ever think we'd be this happy?" Draco asked, looping his arms around Neville's neck.

"No," Neville honestly. "I thought maybe we'd manage to find a way to get along and might one day be friends. I didn't think we'd fall in love."

"Sometimes the most improbable things are the best ones."

"They are, my love. They certainly are."

"Are you willing to put up with me for the next 20 years?"

"I'll grin and bear it. You?"

"I'm sure I'll find some way to make it work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! Thanks for coming along on the ride with me, I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll be back with a few oneshots in the near(ish) future but please don't hesitate to drop me a message if you have an idea for a fic, I'm always open to inspiration! Stay safe and take care xx


End file.
